LikE a FaIry TaLe
by maia91
Summary: Sentar la cabeza no entraba en los planes de E. A. M. Cullen, hasta que su padre le dio un ultimátum. Ahora el soltero millonario necesitaba una esposa, pero había una condición: la mujer que se casara con él debía hacerlo por amor.**Adaptacion**
1. Resumen

**Un amor de cuento**

_**Argumento:**_

_Todo aquello le parecía un cuento de hadas…_

_Sentar la cabeza no entraba en los planes de E. A. M. Cullen, hasta que su padre le dio un ultimátum. Ahora el soltero millonario necesitaba una esposa, pero había una condición: la mujer que se casara con él debía hacerlo por amor._

_Isabella Swan no comprendía qué estaba pasando. Primero se quedaba atrapada en un ascensor con un guapísimo desconocido y ahora éste la elegía a ella, una simple secretaria, en lugar de a su eficiente hermanastra. Pero entonces descubrió el secreto de Edward y tuvo que tomar una decisión: ignorar los deseos de su corazón o aceptar el zapato de cristal que le ofrecía aquel guapísimo soltero._

* * *

><p><em>**Otra adaptación...<em>

_Espero les guste la nueva historia..._


	2. Prologo

**Prólogo**

E. A. Cullen estaba sentado en un cómodo butacón de la biblioteca de su abuelo. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el suave cuero. En la mano sostenía una copa de _bourbon_ de cien años y trataba de mantenerse despierto.

Mientras tanto, sus hermanastros Jasper y Emmet jugaban al billar a la luz de la lámpara de Tiffany. Estaba claro que Emmet llevaba tiempo sin jugar. Alec, el otro hermano, los observaba desde otra butaca. Un mes antes también se habían reunido en La Cabaña, la enorme finca que poseían a orillas del lago Washington, en Seattle. Entonces su padre, el fundador de CullenCom, había sufrido un ataque al corazón. E. A. no era capaz de recordar la última vez antes de ésa que había estado allí. Él siempre había sido la oveja negra, el hijo pródigo, y aunque ya no era el mismo de antes, se sentía como un extraño. Sólo iba a la casa en la que se había criado cuando era absolutamente necesario.

No tenía nada en común con su padre, el genio de la tecnología, y con sus hermanastros, exceptuando su amor por la parte del negocio que le correspondía. Como director de gestión inmobiliaria y principal arquitecto de la compañía, vivía, comía y respiraba para diseñar las estructuras que albergaban a los empleados de la compañía, así como los productos que fabricaban. La única cosa que le importaba tanto como su trabajo era la solitaria isla que su padre había comprado en las San Juan cuando él era un adolescente. Hurricane Island era el único lugar en la Tierra donde podía sentir algo parecido a la paz. Era una pena no poder quedarse lo suficiente como para navegar hasta ella.

—¿Alguien sabe por qué nos ha llamado el viejo? —preguntó Jasper mientras golpeaba la bola con su taco de billar.

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

—Mi secretaria me dijo que no quiso decirle la razón.

Alec se echó hacia delante.

—¿Carlisle te llamó personalmente? A mí también —movió su botella de cerveza Black Sheep hacia E. A.—. ¿Ya ti, E. A.? ¿Recibiste el mensaje de su secretaria, o te llamó personalmente?

—De Carlisle —se restregó los ojos con los pulgares, bostezó y se inclinó hacia delante.

Con los codos sobre las rodillas, balanceaba la copa de bourbon entre las piernas.

—Le dije que tendría que cancelar reuniones en Nueva Delhi y pasarme medio día en el avión de la compañía para llegar a tiempo, pero insistió en que viniera.

Aquel viaje no tenía ningún sentido. La salud de Carlisle no parecía ser el problema, a juzgar por el vigor de su voz cuando le había llamado. Fuera lo que fuera podrían haberlo resuelto por teléfono, fax o e-mail. Carlisle había perfeccionado todas esas tecnologías y lo menos que podía hacer era usarlas.

E. A. se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró la hora en su Rolex. Con las trece horas de diferencia entre Seattle y Nueva Delhi, no sabía cómo estaba funcionando su reloj biológico.

Justo cuando decidió que no merecía la pena averiguarlo, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Carlisle Cullen y su metro noventa de estatura entraron en la enorme habitación, recubierta de madera de cerezo y libros encuadernados a mano. Sus bifocales de pasta negra encerraban unos penetrantes ojos azules que delataban una inteligencia capaz de inventar el software y la tecnología que había convertido a CullenCom en un imperio multinacional.

—Ah, estáis todos. Estupendo —su inusitada energía no se correspondía con el ataque que había sufrido un mes antes.

Se dirigió hacia el imponente escritorio de roble, delante del cual había cuatro sillas.

—Venid, chicos.

Jasper y Alec se recostaron contra la pared y Emmet se apoyó en el respaldo de una silla. E. A. se puso de pie, pero no se acercó tanto.

Carlisle miró a Jasper y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no te sientas?

—Gracias, pero prefiero estar de pie.

Carlisle los miró a todos, sin relajar el entrecejo.

—Muy bien —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros—. Podéis hacer lo que queráis. La reunión será la misma —hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta—. Desde que sufrí el ataque al corazón, he estado pensando en muchas cosas. Nunca había pensado en mi testamento, ni en los herederos que llevarían mi nombre, pero el ataque al corazón me hizo enfrentarme a algunas verdades que había ignorado hasta el momento. Podría morir mañana.

Se levantó de la silla y apoyó los nudillos sobre el escritorio.

—Por fin me di cuenta de que si no hago algo al respecto, nunca os casaréis… Lo cual significa que nunca tendré nietos. No pienso dejar el futuro de esta familia al azar. Tenéis un año. Al final de ese tiempo, estaréis casados y con un hijo, o de lo contrario, vuestras esposas estarán esperando uno.

Se hizo un silencio profundo.

—Bien —murmuró E. A.—. Como si eso fuera a ocurrir.

Jasper reprimió una mueca irónica y miró a su hermano Emmet, que parecía divertirse con todo aquello. Por su parte, Alec bebió un sorbo de la botella.

—Si os negáis, perderéis vuestro cargo en la compañía y los extras que tanto os gustan.

Jasper se puso tenso.

Alec soltó la botella.

La sonrisa de Emmet se borró de sus labios.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo este último.

E. A. no se molestó en enfadarse. No creía ni una palabra de aquella amenaza.

—Con todo respeto, Carlisle… ¿Cómo vas a llevar la compañía si nos negamos a hacerlo? —los hielos que flotaban en su bebida chocaron cuando levantó la copa—. No sé qué están haciendo Jasper, Emmet y Alec en este momento, pero yo estoy en mitad de un proyecto de expansión aquí en Seattle, en Jansen y en Nueva Delhi. Si otro arquitecto ocupa mi puesto, le llevará meses ponerse al día. Sólo los retrasos en construcción nos costarían una fortuna.

Carlisle no pareció inmutarse.

—Eso no tendría importancia. Si os negáis, venderé la compañía por partes. Las instalaciones de Nueva Delhi pasarán a la historia y me desharé de Hurricane Island.

Habiendo amenazado a E. A., volvió su impasible mirada hacia Jasper.

—Venderé las instalaciones de Idaho Ranch —sus ojos se clavaron el Alec—. Cerraré la fundación si os negáis a cooperar —por fin miró a Emmet—. Y CullenCom ya no necesitará un presidente porque no quedará nada que dirigir.

Alec dio un paso adelante.

—Pero eso es una locura. ¿Qué esperas conseguir con esto, Carlisle?

—Quiero que sentéis la cabeza antes de que yo muera. Quiero que tengáis una buena esposa que sea una buena madre. Las mujeres con las que os caséis tendrán que contar con la aprobación de Cornelia.

—¿La tía Cornelia está al tanto de esto? —Jasper se adelantó a E. A.

Personalmente, no había tenido mucho trato con la viuda del socio de Carlisle. Por lo menos, no de adulto. Sin embargo, recordaba que siempre había estado presente cuando se metía en líos. Si bien los otros la consideraban como una tía postiza, él sólo podía pensar en ella como la mujer que había insistido en que Carlisle le cortara las alas. Era muy buena regañando y Emmet siempre le había dicho que era la única persona a la que Carlisle hacía caso.

—Aún no.

—Entonces… —dijo Jasper, algo aliviado—. A ver si lo he entendido. Cada uno de nosotros tiene que casarse y tener un hijo en menos de un año…

—Los cuatro tenéis que aceptar —dijo Carlisle, interrumpiéndole—. Todos. Si uno de vosotros se niega, todos perderéis, y la vida que habéis conocido hasta ahora pasará a la historia.

—Y la tía Cornelia tiene que dar el visto bueno a las novias.

—Es muy lista. Ella sabrá ver si esas mujeres serían buenas esposas, lo cual me recuerda que… No podéis decirles que sois ricos, o que sois hijos míos. No quiero caza fortunas en mi familia. Dios sabe que ya he tenido bastantes de ésas. No quiero que mis hijos cometan los mismos errores que yo.

Teniendo en cuenta el historial sentimental de su padre, E. A. supo que no era el único en morderse la lengua. Levantó la copa y esperó a ver quién era el primero en largarse.

Carlisle respiró profundamente antes de añadir:

—Os daré un tiempo para pensarlo. Tenéis tres días para hacerlo. El plazo termina a las ocho en punto del tercer día. Si no tengo noticias antes de esa fecha, le diré a mi abogado que empiece a buscar un comprador para CullenCom.

Sin más, se dirigió hacia la puerta y abandonó la biblioteca.

En cuanto salió de ella, todos mascullaron un juramento.

—No va a pasar —dijo E. A.—. Nunca vendería CullenCom. Y en cuanto a lo otro…

—No puede ir en serio… —concluyó Jasper.

Alec arrugó el entrecejo.

—Quizá sí que habla en serio.

E. A. oyó discutir a sus hermanos durante un rato. Existía la posibilidad de que su padre tuviera la intención de hacer lo que decía, y ellos no podían arriesgarse a perderlo todo. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos declaró estar dispuesto a ceder.

E. A. estaba demasiado cansado para debatir. Necesitaba dormir y eso era todo en lo que podía pensar.

—¿Entonces estamos todos de acuerdo? —preguntó—. ¿No vamos a ceder ante este ultimátum?

Jasper asintió.

—Ni hablar. Aunque deseara casarme, que no es el caso, no lo haría sólo porque Carlisle quiera que siente la cabeza.

—Sentar la cabeza —E. A. sacudió la cabeza—. Eso no va a pasar. Apenas estoy en casa y ni siquiera puedo tener un perro. ¿Cómo voy a tener una esposa? —dejó la copa en el aparador—. Disculpadme, pero no he dormido desde ayer.

Ni siquiera se había echado una siesta en el avión porque se había pasado todo el vuelo intentando resolver un problema de diseño en el que estaba trabajando.

—Me voy a casa.

—Te veo mañana en la oficina —le dijo Emmet y todos fueron hacia la puerta—. Tenemos que repasar las cifras de la planta de Singapur.

—Singapur —murmuró E. A.—. Todavía tengo la cabeza en Nueva Delhi. Lo hacemos cuando vuelva.

—No hay problema.

—¿Me llevas al aeropuerto? Vine en limusina.

Emmet accedió y en ese momento sonó su teléfono.

—Es mi secretaria, Loretta —dijo Emmet—. Está en la oficina, trabajando en la compra de acciones. Si no te importa, hablaré con ella durante el viaje.

Como ya estaba acostumbrado a estar disponible las veinticuatro horas del día, E. A. le dijo que no le importaba y aprovechó el tiempo para mirar el correo.

Después pensó en la comida. Le apetecían unas magdalenas, así que debía de ser por la mañana, según su cuerpo. Como en Seattle era de noche, llamó a Rico's.

El restaurante italiano estaba en la planta baja del edificio donde E. A. tenía un ático con suelos de granito negro y madera de cerezo en la cocina. Todas las habitaciones ofrecían impresionantes vistas de Puget Sound.

En lugar de llamar a su siempre eficiente asistente, Kate Cavanaugh, llamó al piloto de CullenCom directamente para avisarle de que el avión debía estar listo a primera hora. No valía la pena desperdiciar ni un solo pensamiento en el disparatado ultimátum de Carlisle.

Un día después recibió una llamada de larga distancia en mitad de la noche. Sus hermanos querían que volviera a pensar en ello. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que habrían rechazado las exigencias de Carlisle si sólo se hubiera tratado de dinero. Pero no se trataba sólo de dinero. Carlisle sabía qué era lo que más les importaba.

E. A. no quería renunciar a la isla, ni tampoco que sus hermanos perdieran aquello que amaban, así que aceptó la propuesta de Jasper. Aunque pareciera casi imposible encontrar a una mujer que no supiera quiénes eran ellos, decidieron acatar las órdenes de Carlisle. No obstante, le harían firmar un acuerdo por el que nunca más podría chantajearlos.

Emmet quería que el documento se firmara en presencia de un notario para que Carlisle no pudiera hacerles una jugarreta.

E. A. colgó el teléfono y fue al cuarto de baño en busca de un analgésico. Su padre parecía pensar que lo que no le había funcionado a él funcionaría para sus hijos…

Y él acababa de decir adiós a su vida.


	3. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

E. A. se frotó la nuca mientras subía en el ascensor. Necesitaba una buena sesión de mantenimiento en el gimnasio del hotel. Lo mejor para aliviar la tensión sería sudar un poco. El sexo también tenía ese efecto, pero no conocía mujeres en Portland, Oregón, y como no le iban los rollos de una noche, una sesión de gimnasio era la mejor opción para descargar la energía.

Dejó caer los hombros al expulsar la respiración. No quería pensar en mujeres en ese momento. Llevaba tiempo sin disfrutar de compañía femenina, y pensar en ellas le recordaba su deber más inmediato.

Todavía no podía creerse el ultimátum que su padre les había dado dos meses antes. Dos meses y medio… El reloj seguía adelante.

E. A. apretó la mandíbula mientras observaba cómo desfilaban las plantas ante sus ojos. Poco después de aquella reunión, Jasper había descubierto que tenía un hijo, pero nadie sabía si estaba haciendo progresos con la madre de la niña. Su hermano todavía no quería casarse, y si algo sabía a ciencia cierta, era que él tampoco.

No quería tener nada que ver con el rollo del hogar y la familia. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía que el compromiso a ese nivel no funcionaba, ya que ni siquiera se acordaba de su propia madre, la segunda esposa de su padre. Ella lo había dejado cuando tenía dos años de edad y desde entonces había tenido una larga lista de canguros y _au pairs_, por no hablar de las madrastras, que lo habían ignorado y que habían terminado abandonando también a sus propios hijos. Básicamente habían tomado el dinero y huido. Así, mucho antes de graduarse en el instituto, E. A. había descubierto que las mujeres también se podían comprar.

Entonces también había aprendido otro par de lecciones útiles. Había descubierto que las mujeres fingían para conseguir lo que deseaban, y que la mejor forma de atraer la atención era metiéndose en líos. Sólo con la visita de un policía conseguía pasar apenas diez minutos con su padre, y muchas veces no volvía a verlo hasta la semana siguiente.

El ascensor aminoró la velocidad. Un sutil «ding» anunció la llegada a su piso.

Ya no le causaba problemas a nadie. Por lo menos ya no tenía que preocuparse de que amenazaran con expulsarle del colegio. Había logrado refinar su talento rebelde hasta convertirlo en una habilidad para saltarse las reglas cuando no le convenían. Sin embargo, su opinión de las mujeres no había cambiado mucho. La condición que había puesto su padre era que las mujeres no supieran nada de ellos ni de su riqueza. No obstante, cuando por fin se decidiera a buscar a una chica, sus requisitos serían más específicos.

La mujer que eligiera tendría que tener buenos genes, y si era alta, rubia y con largas piernas, mucho mejor. No podría tener ningún bagaje emocional o familiar, y debía tener una carrera e intereses propios. Su padre había dicho que ella tendría que enamorarse de él, pero él no tenía por qué enamorarse de ella. Las exigencias de su padre serían difíciles de cumplir, y por ello estaba a punto de poner en marcha el Plan B.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y E. A. entró en el amplio vestíbulo. En el piso inferior estaban haciendo obras y el ruido de las máquinas llegaba hasta esa planta. Enseguida vio una placa en la pared que indicaba la dirección de la suite que estaba buscando.

El Plan B era hacer los preparativos para abrir una empresa de construcción propia. Así podría amortiguar el golpe en caso de que su padre decidiera vender. Sin duda ese sería el desenlace de aquel disparatado ultimátum, al que le quedaban nueve meses y medio. Lo único que ocupaba su mente al entrar en Swan & Associates eran los detalles de aquella aventura empresarial.

El área de recepción era amplia y las paredes eran impecablemente blancas. Toda la estancia estaba cubierta de una moqueta gris y justo en la entrada estaba el escritorio de la secretaria, que tenía forma de ameba. Un monitor y una centralita de teléfono ocupaban la parte corta de la L curvada. Las distintas líneas telefónicas no dejaban de sonar.

Él había elegido esa firma en particular porque tenía fama de estar a la vanguardia del sector, y era relativamente pequeña. Eso era importante porque así habría menos gente que pudiera reconocerlo. Además, estaba a media hora de vuelo y a tres horas en coche de Seattle, por lo que operaba fuera de la esfera de empresas satélite de CullenCom. E. A. quería mantenerlo todo en secreto hasta que la puesta en marcha del plan fuera absolutamente necesaria.

Aquella decoración ultramoderna era apropiada para el espíritu vanguardista de la firma, pero… por allí no había nadie. La secretaria parecía haber desaparecido.

De pronto una joven desenfadada vestida con un suéter gris y una falda apareció por el pasillo. Llevaba la cabeza gacha y tenía muchas carpetas en la mano. A juzgar por la dirección en que iba y la velocidad, su objetivo era el teléfono, que no paraba de sonar. Antes de que E. A. pudiera apartarse de su camino, la joven chocó contra él.

La joven exclamó algo al tiempo que se le caían los papeles. Media docena de carpetas fueron a parar al suelo y ella cayó sobre las rodillas, sin soltar la otra mitad.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento mucho —sonrojada, la muchacha agarró una carpeta.

Tenía el pelo moreno y llevaba una melena a la altura de la barbilla.

—Nuestra recepcionista no está, así que salí a contestar el teléfono —sacudió la cabeza, incómoda—. No se preocupe, por favor —murmuró al ver que E. A. se agachaba para recoger una carpeta—. Yo las recogeré. No se moleste.

Ignorando sus palabras, E. A. volvió a agacharse para recoger otra carpeta y un inesperado aroma herbal embriagó sus sentidos, llenando de tensión su bajo vientre. E. A. desvió su atención hacia las suaves líneas de su perfil. Mientras la observaba, ella levantó la vista y se quedó inmóvil en cuanto sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con los de él. Entonces tomó el aliento, pestañeó y apartó la mirada rápidamente.

«Joven…», pensó E. A. «Hermosa… Un poco afectada… E increíblemente inocente».

Su juventud le hizo sentirse muy viejo.

—Por favor, no me diga que es Edward Masen.

El nombre lo pilló fuera de guardia. Para proteger sus planes había concertado la cita usando su nombre de pila y el apellido de soltera de su madre. Tenía que recordarlo.

—Lo siento —le respondió—. Pero soy yo —le entregó otra carpeta—. ¿Es usted Jessica Chapman?

Todavía algo nerviosa, la joven agarró la carpeta y recogió otra más.

Tenía una hermosa boca. Llena, suave…

E. A. arrugó el entrecejo y se recordó a sí mismo que no debía de tener más de veintidós años. Él prefería mujeres con tan pocas ilusiones como él sobre el sexo opuesto.

—No. No soy… No. Pero sé que tiene una cita con ella a la una. Puedo recogerlas yo. De verdad —dijo, con la vista fija en las transparencias y los chips de memoria que se habían salido de la carpeta.

Trató de alcanzar otro chip de memoria y, al chocar con su rodilla, retrocedió.

—Siéntese un poco. Le diré que la está esperando.

Él le entregó el chip de memoria y otra carpeta, y entonces la ayudó a levantarse.

—Gracias —murmuró ella y esbozó una sonrisa sin mirarle a los ojos.

Entonces presionó un botón del teléfono.

—Buenas tardes, Swan & Associates —dijo en un tono totalmente profesional y dejó caer las carpetas sobre el escritorio.

La mirada de E. A. recorrió la curva de sus caderas hasta llegar al borde de la falda, que no tapaba la parte de atrás de sus rodillas. Sus piernas esbeltas estaban cubiertas por unas medias grises y tupidas. Llevaba unas bailarinas negras y cómodas.

En su forma de vestir no había nada provocativo, pero sus músculos parecían firmes al tacto.

En ese momento una rubia despampanante con tacones de vértigo y un traje rojo entró en el área de recepción.

—También necesito diez copias de este informe, Bella. Y cuando tengas un momento… —se detuvo al ver a E. A.

La joven transfirió la llamada y puso otra en espera.

—Éste es el señor Masen. Acaba de llegar. Diez copias —repitió y se sentó en la silla de la secretaria para alisar las carpetas al tiempo que atendía la llamada.

La ejecutiva treintena esbozó una sonrisa plástica y le extendió una mano con una manicura perfecta. Entonces lo miró de arriba abajo con una fugaz mirada, reparando en sus zapatos de cuero italiano y su abrigo de sport hecho a medida.

—Edward Masen. Soy Jessica Chapman —sus ojos color cielo lo miraron fijamente.

El maquillaje resaltaba sus rasgos y los hacía aún más atractivos.

—Es un placer conocerlo. Siempre es emocionante presenciar el nacimiento de una nueva compañía —ladeó un poco la cabeza y su larga cabellera dorada brilló bajo las luces, pero ella se la echó hacia atrás con la mano izquierda, que no llevaba ningún anillo.

—No me pases llamadas, por favor —le dijo a la joven, que en ese momento se dirigía hacia otro pasillo con el informe en la mano—. ¿Le apetece un café? —le dijo a E. A.

—Sí, por favor. Solo.

—Y dos cafés —le dijo Jessica a su empleada—. Bueno, cuénteme, Edward —dijo e hizo una pausa—. ¿Puedo llamarte Edward?

—Si puedo llamarte Jessica.

—Claro —afirmó con otra sonrisa encantadora—. Bueno… —le dijo mientras caminaban por delante de oficinas llenas de empleados que trabajaban sobre planos—. Por teléfono me dijiste que eras nuevo en el mercado de Portland. ¿Estás pensando en ofrecer tus servicios de diseño aquí en Oregón, o en todo el noroeste?

Ella y la agencia sabían cómo impresionar. La primera cosa en la que se fijó E. A. al entrar en su despacho fue en la maravillosa vista de la ciudad. Se divisaba todo el río, que separaba el este del oeste, y un sinfín de puentes que comunicaban ambos lados. Había algunos premios expuestos sobre un aparador barnizado en negro a juego con el escritorio. En la pared opuesta había fotos de Jessica y de una mujer mucho mayor que ella en las que estrechaban la mano a personalidades y celebridades.

En lugar de sentarse detrás del escritorio, ella se dirigió a un extremo del despacho y se sentó en una de las cuatro sillas situadas en torno a una mesita de café.

—Voy donde me diga mi cliente —dijo E. A.

Ella cruzó las piernas, se arregló la falda y se puso un Legal Pad en el regazo.

—¿Y tu mercado sería el de la gestión de empresas?

—Y el de las compañías que quieran construir nuevas instalaciones. Puedo abarcar desde edificios de una planta hasta espacios _multinivel_ con accesos y salidas subterráneas.

—Entonces necesitaremos saturación en el negocio y revistas financieras. ¿Te importa que te pregunte a qué tipo de publicidad te dedicas ahora?

Él le dijo que no hacía ninguna en particular y le explicó que estaba trabajando con una compañía que diseñaba parques industriales en Europa y Asia. No dijo nada que no fuera verdad, pero omitió unas cuantas cosas al decirle que sus socios todavía no sabían que se iba. Y era por eso que necesitaba la más estricta confidencialidad.

Mientras hacía hincapié en la discreción, advirtió la presencia de la subordinada a la que había llamado «Bella», que acababa de entrar en la oficina. Como estaba de espaldas a la puerta, no reparó en ella hasta que Jessica le hizo un gesto.

La joven puso una pequeña bandeja ante él.

—Gracias —le dijo E. A.

—De nada —dijo ella y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa.

Aquella mujer ordinaria era la antítesis de la llamativa y sensual ejecutiva. Al retirarse la muchacha, Jessica cambió el cruce de piernas y el movimiento de sus largas pantorrillas llamó la atención de E. A. inmediatamente. Sólo un muerto podría haber ignorado unas piernas como ésas.

—Nadie conocerá sus planes fuera de las oficinas de Swan & Associates hasta que llegue el momento de sacarlos a la luz —le aseguró Jessica—. Todo el mundo, desde nuestra asistente —dijo y miró hacia la puerta, ahora vacía—, hasta el diseñador gráfico, sabe que nos haríamos un flaco favor arruinando el impacto de una campaña publicitaria.

—Creo que nos estamos entendiendo.

Ella se llevó la punta del bolígrafo a los labios.

—Desde luego. Bueno, hábleme de su idea. ¿Tiene un lema o slogan?

La mujer le hizo preguntas inteligentes, tomó notas y le hizo hablar durante diez minutos para recopilar la mayor cantidad de información posible.

Después, E. A. se dejó impresionar por el trabajo que habían hecho para otros clientes, confirmando así lo que había averiguado con sus investigaciones. Cuando Jessica le llevó a conocer las oficinas y al personal, ya lo tenía casi convencido de que Swan & Associates era la firma que necesitaba para lanzar su negocio.

Para su tranquilidad, E. A. se dio cuenta de que Jessica no tenía la menor idea de quién era él y, a menos que estuviera malinterpretando los signos, parecía estar interesada en algo más que diseñarle un buen logo para la empresa.

Lo último que había esperado encontrar al entrar en Swan & Associates era una posible candidata para esposa perfecta, pero no podía desechar la posibilidad. Aunque le recordaba mucho a otras mujeres que había conocido, ambiciosas y adictas al trabajo, bien podía resultar ser la esposa perfecta.

Por ese motivo, y acatando las órdenes de su padre, se quitó el Rolex de camino al departamento de diseño gráfico. Justo antes de entrar en Film Media conoció a Sid Crenshaw, el gurú artístico de la firma y se esforzó en dejar claro que todo el dinero que tenía iría a parar a su aventura empresarias. La señorita Chapman y todo el equipo de S.A, tal y como los llamaba Jessica, debían creer que era un modesto arquitecto de éxito que quería abrir su propia firma en el noroeste para poder establecerse en los Estados Unidos definitivamente.

Consiguió manejar el asunto del adelanto de forma magistral. Dijo que iba a abrir una cuenta independiente para la empresa y Jessica no movió ni una pestaña cuando le dijo que le devolvería el contrato con un cheque por valor de cinco mil dólares para gastos preliminares. La explosiva ejecutiva se limitó a asentir y le ofreció la mano para sellar el trato al entrar en la recepción. En ese momento E. A. miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar a la joven con la que se había topado al llegar.

—Entonces, trato hecho —dijo Jessica, mientras él retiraba la mano, algo distraído—. La presentación será la semana que viene —ladeó la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos—. Si tienes alguna idea o pregunta, llámame. Si estás en la ciudad, podemos quedar y discutirlas juntos.

E. A. forzó una sonrisa. Sin duda era una mujer directa, cosa que él apreciaba mucho. Así no tendría que pasar el tiempo adivinando intenciones.

Pensando en llamarla más tarde, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Estaremos en contacto —dijo y volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de la secretaria, que seguía vacía.

Entonces se detuvo delante del ascensor y pulsó el botón de bajada. Después de unos segundos, se oyó el familiar «ding» del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron.

—Espere un momento, por favor —dijo una voz femenina desde el pasillo.

La asistente se apresuró hacia él. Llevaba un montón de sobres de cartas y paquetes.

Él entró en el ascensor y bloqueó el sensor con el brazo.

—Oh, gracias —murmuró ella y entró tras él.

La joven se paró en un rincón y esbozó una sonrisa sin mirarle a los ojos, pero no dijo nada más. Las puertas se cerraron y él la miró de reojo. La luces el techo capturaron destellos rojizos en su pelo moreno. Algunos mechones del flequillo le caían sobre los ojos.

Con la vista fija en el indicador de la planta, la joven bajó la cabeza e irguió los hombros para apartarse el pelo de la cara.

E. A. abrió la boca para preguntarle si siempre iba con tanta prisa, pero en ese momento las luces se apagaron y el ascensor se detuvo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<p>

Les recuerdo que esta historia y las que he publicado **no** son mías!

Esta historia es de **JANE PORTER**

Y los personajes son de **STEPHENIE MEYER**


	4. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

En la oscuridad del ascensor, Bella no veía ni oía nada. Ni el hilo musical, ni el sonido mecánico que podría indicar una polea atascada. El ruido de la obra del décimo piso había desaparecido también. Edward Masen no parecía haberse movido de su rincón. Y ella tampoco lo hizo, esperando a que pasara algo. Pero nada ocurrió.

—¿Tiene claustrofobia? —le oyó preguntar.

—Hasta ahora, no —respondió la joven, respirando hondo.

Después del día que había tenido, descubrir una nueva fobia no sería nada sorprendente. Se había quedado dormida y había tenido que ir en coche al trabajo. Con las prisas había raspado el guardabarros al entrar en el aparcamiento, y al llegar se había encontrado vacía la recepción.

Para colmo de males, había estado a punto de caerse encima del nuevo cliente de la empresa por qué estaba preocupada por una llamada de su abuela.

No obstante, las Furias no parecían estar satisfechas.

—Hay una primera vez para todo. ¿Y usted? —le preguntó.

—Lo único que me preocupa en este momento es no saber dónde estamos. No oigo la alarma de incendios. Si alguien la hubiera pulsado, el ascensor hubiera ido directamente a la planta baja. Debe de ser otra cosa.

El correo que llevaba Bella dio contra el suelo.

—Hay un teléfono junto a las puertas.

No tenía ganas de imaginar situaciones mientras esperaba, y él tampoco. Al acercarse al panel de botones a la derecha de las puertas, le sintió moverse hacia ella.

Bella lo alcanzó primero y empezó a palpar a ciegas. En ese momento sintió el roce de su hombro y la palma de su mano aterrizó sobre la de Bella. Como no había encontrado lo que buscaba, la joven giró los dedos hacia la derecha. Al hacerlo, sintió el brazo de él contra la mejilla.

Bella podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo detrás. Él parecía querer alcanzar algo por encima de ella, y al hacerlo le dio en la frente.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. ¿Dónde le he dado?

—A un lado de la cabeza.

Bella creyó oírle mascullar un juramento. Tenía sus manos sobre los hombros, y después a ambos lados del cuello. Palpando el punto de impacto, él deslizó las manos por la curva de su cuello hasta llegar a la cabeza.

—¿Dónde?

Bella contuvo la respiración.

—En las sienes.

—¿Qué lado?

—El derecho.

Dejó caer la mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Bella, y empezó a palparle la cabeza con la otra.

—¿Está bien?

—Estoy… Bien. De verdad. No me dio muy fuerte.

E. A. notó algo distinto en el tono de su voz. Era lo mismo que había sentido al tocarla por primera vez. Al darse cuenta de que él era la causa, apartó las manos bruscamente.

—Hay un botón de emergencia en el teléfono —dijo Bella—. Debajo, creo. Aquí. Lo tengo.

Debió de apretar el botón, o de lo contrario alguien lo hizo desde otro ascensor. En algún punto por debajo de ellos, una alarma comenzó a sonar.

E. A. volvió a su rincón.

—¿Joe, eres tú? —preguntó ella después de unos segundos—. Soy Bella, del duodécimo piso. Estoy atrapada en el ascensor. No sé dónde. A la altura de la novena o la décima. Estamos bien. Sólo queremos saber qué ha pasado… De acuerdo —murmuró finalmente—. Gracias.

E. A. la oyó buscar la base del auricular, y cuando por fin lo encontró, se oyó el golpe del plástico contra el metal.

—No hay luz en todo el edificio. Han saltado los plomos.

E. A. pensó que debía de haber sido en la obra. Recordaba haber oído una sierra mecánica al entrar en el edificio.

—¿No dijo nada más?

—Que no cunda el pánico. Si no se restablece la electricidad pronto, llamaran a los bomberos.

—¿Podrá aguantar? ¿Sin ponerse nerviosa?

—No lo sé. Nunca he estado atrapada en un ascensor oscuro.

—¿Quién es Joe? —preguntó, recostándose sobre la pared.

—El encargado de mantenimiento. Lleva aquí toda la vida.

Pasaron algunos segundos y E. A. la oyó suspirar.

—Estas cosas no se caen por el hueco, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Hay sistemas auxiliares para impedir que eso pase.

—¿Cuántos?

—Aparte del freno estático, hay otras medidas de seguridad. Como no hay un exceso de peso, ese sistema nos debería mantener en el sitio hasta que vuelva la luz.

—¿Está seguro?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

—Porque he leído las especificaciones cuando he diseñado estas cosas para los edificios. Cada empresa tiene sus particularidades, pero todas tienen los elementos básicos de seguridad.

Un silencio precedió a la exclamación de Emily.

—Oh…

Entonces se hizo un silencio ensordecedor.

Bella se cruzó de brazos e intentó olvidar aquel extraño calor que le había recorrido el cuerpo al mirarle a los ojos. Aquella mirada era del color de un cielo nublado.

—Bueno… —dijo, demasiado incómoda con aquella situación.

Los hombres como Edward Masen, altos, masculinos y espectaculares, no eran para ella, sino para su sofisticada hermanastra. Ella había visto su reacción al ver entrar a Jessica, cómo la había mirado de arriba abajo.

Su hermana también había mostrado interés y le había mirado la mano izquierda en busca de un anillo. Pero Edward Masen no llevaba ninguno. Bella también lo había notado cuando la había ayudado a recoger las carpetas. Si estaba soltero, Jessica le invitaría a salir antes de que terminara la siguiente reunión.

Un vez más el silencio se hizo pesado y molesto.

—Y bien, señor Masen…

—Soy Edward. Y tú eres… ¿Bella?

Una presentación parecía lo más apropiado en aquel momento.

—Isabella Swan —respondió ella. Le habría estrechado la mano de haber sabido dónde estaba.

—¿Swan? ¿Eres familia del Swan de Swan & Associates?

—Charles Swan era mi padre. La agencia era suya, pero ya ha fallecido.

—¿En serio? Quiero decir, lo siento. Lo de tu padre.

—Gracias. Yo también.

Habían pasado casi cinco años, pero aún no había superado su muerte repentina. Charles Swan aún tenía una vida por delante. O por lo menos eso era lo que todo el mundo pensaba hasta aquella mañana en que se fue a correr y no regresó. Había sufrido un infarto masivo.

—Su esposa heredó la compañía. Ella era su socia. Jill Chapman Swan. Es la madre de Jessica. Hoy está visitando las instalaciones de un cliente.

—Entonces estás de prácticas —le dijo, pensando que ésa era la única posibilidad que explicaba su posición subordinada—. Estás estudiando y quieres familiarizarte con la empresa antes de hacerte socia.

—En realidad… No. Soy la asistente de Jill y Jessica, contable y recadera para todos los demás.

—¿No vas a formar parte de la agencia?

—No de otra forma. La empresa es de Jill.

Jessica iba a pasar a ser socia en unos pocos meses. Su madre le había prometido un veinticinco por ciento de la empresa cuando cumpliera los treinta.

—Mi único interés financiero es mi salario.

—¿Y no tienes problemas con ello?

—No tengo elección.

—¿Y porqué no?

—Porque necesito el empleo para ayudar a mi abuela —admitió Bella, demasiado preocupada por la situación de emergencia para reparar en su intromisión—. Jill me paga demasiado como para irme a otro lugar.

—¿Viviste con tu abuela?

—No, yo… No —repitió Bella, antes de callarse.

Ya era hora de cambiar de tema.

—Entonces vive contigo —concluyó él.

—Está en una residencia.

—¿Y tu madrastra? ¿Por qué no la ayuda ella?

—Porque la abuela Edna es mi responsabilidad. Es la madre de mi madre. El único pariente que me queda —admitió, sabiendo que nunca lo habría dicho de no haber estado en ese lugar—. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor? Háblame de tu empresa. Seguro que es un negocio prometedor. ¿Siempre has querido tener tu propia firma?

E. A. no sabía qué era más sorprendente: su resignación respecto a la posición que ocupaba en la empresa, el abrupto cambio de tema, o la ilusión que albergaba sobre su nueva aventura empresarias.

No podía decirle que lo de empezar su propia firma no tenía nada que ver con hacer realidad un sueño. Y tampoco podía decirle que acometería la tarea con el mismo espíritu pragmático con que emprendería la caza de Jessica, la candidata a esposa.

—No había pensado en abrir un negocio propio hasta hace dos meses. Entonces me pareció que había llegado el momento.

—¿Para lanzarse a la aventura?

—Algo así.

—Entonces no es una meta que llevas tiempo persiguiendo.

E. A. no estaba preparado para una conclusión tan firme. O quizá no había esperado tanta intuición.

Se hizo un silencio interminable.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —dijo él.

—Por entrometerme. No quería ser indiscreta. Sólo di por sentado que abrir tu propia firma era lo que siempre habías deseado hacer.

Estaba claro que no era el caso.

—¿Qué harías si no tuvieras que trabajar para la agencia?

Bella se apoyó en el otro pie. Habían entrado en el terreno personal y eso la hacía sentirse incómoda.

—Si pudiera hacer algo…

Un golpe seco disparó los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Lo has oído?

—¿El qué?

—Sonó como un golpe contra metal.

—Puede haber sido una puerta. ¿Las escaleras están cerca del ascensor?

—Están justo al lado.

—Deben de estar evacuando el edificio. Continúa… ¿Qué harías?

Las puertas del ascensor eran demasiado gruesas para oír lo que ocurría en el exterior. Podían estar atrapados entre dos plantas, lo cual significaba que estarían aislados bajo una capa de varios metros de ancho.

Bella se acercó un poco.

—Me licenciaría en Biología Marina, conseguiría un puesto como investigadora y seguiría con la lista.

Consciente de estar atrapada mientras los demás salían, Bella hizo un esfuerzo por escuchar lo que ocurría fuera, pero todo lo que logró oír fue curiosidad en la voz de Edward.

—¿Lista?

—Es una lista de cosas que quiero hacer antes de… Antes de ser demasiado vieja.

—¿Y licenciarte es la primera?

—La primera era comprarme mi propia casa.

Tener una casa propia había sido su prioridad número uno desde que su padre había vendido la casa en la que ella había crecido tras casarse con Jill. Se había prometido a sí misma que algún día tendría una casa que nadie podría arrebatarle.

—Eso lo hice hace algunos años —dijo, siempre agradecida a su padre por la modesta póliza de seguros que le había dejado.

Bella trató de concentrarse y pensó en el siguiente objeto de la lista que guardaba en su mesita de noche, pero decidió saltárselo. Tener una familia era algo demasiado personal.

—El siguiente es hacer buceo en la costa de Australia —dijo, pensando que tenía tantas posibilidades de hacerlo como de encontrarse con su hada madrina. No tenía ni el dinero ni el tiempo necesario para hacer realidad sus sueños—. Y en las Bahamas y en Hawai.

La curiosidad no abandonó la voz de E. A. al preguntarle cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo buceo. Ella le dijo que su padre le había enseñado cuando tenía once años, pero que no había practicado mucho en los últimos dos años.

—No tengo tiempo —le explicó, pensando que le encantaría estar en uno de esos lugares en ese momento, en cualquier sitio excepto en donde estaba.

Quizá era un poco claustrofóbica después de todo. O tal vez sólo se tratara del miedo a caer.

Bella no se dio cuenta de que había dicho en alto sus últimos pensamientos hasta que él se acercó y le puso la mano sobre el brazo.

La joven no se percató de lo que había ocurrido hasta que él había apartado la mano. Él le había hecho saber que estaba allí mismo, que podía contar con él si lo necesitaba.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —le dijo él.

—¿Crees que deberíamos salir?

—Si hacemos algo que no sea esperar podríamos meternos en líos. Saben que estamos aquí.

—En las películas, la gente sale por esa pequeña puerta de arriba.

—Lo que no enseñan en esas películas es que la escotilla esta bloqueada por fuera. Y aunque no fuera el caso, no me gustaría estar encima de este trasto totalmente a oscuras.

A E. A. no le importaba disfrutar de un subidón de adrenalina de vez en cuando. Se había colgado de un acantilado muchas veces para disfrutar de la vista, pero eso era muy distinto de subirse a una caja móvil que podía echarse a andar en cualquier momento. En esa situación no tendría ningún control sobre sí mismo, y eso era lo más importante en su vida.

—Perdería el sentido de la orientación. Me gusta saber qué hacer después.

—Entonces olvidamos lo de la escotilla —murmuró Bella—. ¿Y si abrimos las puertas?

—Si estamos entre dos plantas y la luz vuelve mientras estamos intentando salir…

Si hubiera estado solo, lo habría intentado, pero no quería arriesgar el cuello de nadie.

—El ascensor se moverá, pero el suelo permanecerá inmóvil. Es muy fácil morir aplastado.

E. A. creyó oírla temblar.

—Y sabes todo eso porque has trabajado en empresas de ascensores.

—Digamos que sí.

Bella tragó con dificultad.

—Gracias por la información.

—Démosles un rato. Si empezamos a necesitar comida y agua, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Lo prometo… Y bien… ¿Por qué quieres hacer buceo?

—Porque me gusta lo que se siente.

—No te entiendo.

—Me siento libre —dijo Bella sin más.

Ya no le importaba contestar a sus preguntas mientras esperaban. Además, era reconfortante contar con una distracción. De haber estado sola, ya se habría acurrucado en un rincón.

—En ninguna parte me siento como en el agua. No hay límites. Estás sólo tú y todo ese mundo. Es tan… distinto. Tan… natural. Tan…

«Placentero…», iba a decir.

—Es difícil explicárselo a alguien a menos que también haya experimentado esa sensación.

Un momento antes, ella se había acercado un poco. Lo bastante como para hacerle sentir su aroma con cada bocanada de aire.

—No tienes que explicármelo —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la otra pared.

Ella debía de estar allí, de espaldas a los paneles.

Cruzándose de brazos, E. A. dejó que la manga de su chaqueta rozara el brazo de la joven. Ella podía acercarse o alejarse más.

—Sé lo que quieres decir.

¿En serio?

—Llevo años sin hacer submarinismo, pero me gusta navegar por la misma razón. Sobre todo me gusta navegar a una isla en la que espero poder hacerme una casa algún día. No he tenido mucho tiempo para el ocio últimamente.

—¿Te enseñó tu padre?

E. A. no quiso hablarle de todas las veces que su padre se había ido a una reunión después de haberle prometido que harían cosas juntos, ni tampoco quiso hablarle de todas las veces que se había quedado dormido delante de la oficina de su padre después de esperar durante horas para enseñarle algo que había hecho en el colegio. En esas ocasiones siempre lo despertaba el ama de llaves, sólo para decirle que su padre ya se había ido. El viejo Carlisle había estado demasiado ocupado construyendo su imperio tecnológico como para preocuparse por sus propios hijos.

—Aprendí con un amigo. Su hermano nos prestaba el barco, y aprendimos solos.

Lo habían castigado durante una semana cuando Cornelia había averiguado lo que habían hecho. Y después había pasado otra semana sin salir por haber arriesgado el cuello porque Cornelia había dicho que podrían haberse ahogado.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Doce. Entonces decidí que un día tendría mi propio barco.

—¿Y cuándo pudiste comprarte uno?

Podría haberle hablado de todos los barcos que había tenido hasta comprarse el enorme yate que tenía amarrado en Seattle, pero un arquitecto modesto no podía poseer un barco que costara millones, así que le dijo que se había comprado uno pequeño al cumplir los dieciocho.

No sabía por qué le estaba contando todo aquello, pues ya nunca hablaba de su infancia. Había habido cosas buenas y malas y él había sobrevivido. Fin de la historia.

En ese momento el ascensor dio una sacudida.

Bella se quedó sin aliento y le agarró del brazo. Edward la agarró con ambas manos y la atrajo hacia sí.

Con el corazón desbocado, Bella hundió el rostro en su pecho. Bajo sus pies, el suelo permaneció inmóvil durante el tiempo suficiente para hacerle tomar conciencia de su calor masculino. Un instante después el aparato comenzó a descender. Lentamente, como siempre hacía.

Con el pulso acelerado, Bella abrió los ojos y respiró aliviada. El aroma de su _aftershave_ afrutado llenó los pulmones de la joven al tiempo que volvía la luz.

—¿Estás bien?

Su voz provenía de arriba como un murmullo grave que se elevaba por encima del hilo musical, que ya funcionaba de nuevo.

Todo lo que veía era su sólido pecho y no quería moverse. Aunque fuera por un instante, se sentía segura, a salvo. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir algo así.

Aquella sensación se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al levantar la vista, Bella se topó con su mirada. Estaba lo bastante cerca como para ver hilos de plata en unos ojos del color de un cielo encapotado. Al sentir la presión de sus brazos sobre el cuerpo, Bella olvidó lo que le había preguntado.

Él se había quedado de piedra y su mirada había aterrizado en los labios entreabiertos de la joven. Durante una décima de segundo, pareció que iba a salvar la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de ella, pero entonces apretó la mandíbula y la soltó. Al mismo tiempo, Bella quitó las manos de la solapa de su chaqueta y se apartó.

Entonces recordó que le había preguntado si se encontraba bien.

—Estoy… Sí, claro —atinó a decir, intentando esconder su timidez bajo gruesas capas de autocontrol.

Él la observó con atención mientras recogía el montón de cartas del suelo.

—Estoy bien —repitió Bella—. Siento que hayas tenido que aguantar el chaparrón de esta nube negra que me sigue a todas partes. Por eso estuve a punto de atropellarte en la oficina, y por eso te quedaste aquí atrapado conmigo —sin pararse a considerar qué más podía salir mal, esbozó una sonrisa sin mirarle a los ojos—. La buena noticia es que no eres tú, sino yo, y los días malos pueden mejorar.

—¿Y qué pasa con las semanas malas?

—Esas moldean el carácter o por lo menos eso decía su abuela.

—¿Y los meses malos? —le preguntó, viendo cómo llegaba a sus ojos la sonrisa.

—En esos momentos necesitas buscar algo que hacer que te aparte de los problemas un rato. Sea lo que sea, no desaparecerá, pero puedes librarte de ello durante unas horas.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. El vestíbulo estaba repleto de trabajadores. Antes de que E. A. pudiera preguntarle si le sugería alguna escapada en particular, la muchacha desapareció entre la multitud.

Él avanzó hacia el gentío y paró a un tipo con pinta de abogado para preguntar qué había pasado. El hombre le dijo que una de las plantas estaba siendo remodelada. Un trabajador había provocado un corto circuito y habían saltado los plomos de todo el edificio.

E. A. le dio las gracias y volvió a escudriñar la multitud con la esperanza de verla entre la gente, pero no vio ningún rostro conocido, así que se abrió paso y salió por la puerta principal.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, E. A. recibió el aire de otoño. Estaba en el pasillo pavimentado del enorme complejo comercial. MAX, el tren ligero, pasó zumbando por la vía. Un autobús se había detenido en el semáforo.

E. A. no entendía cómo había estado tan cerca de besarla. Con sus labios a un milímetro de distancia, había estado a punto de probar el dulce sabor de su boca.

Dulce. Nunca había conocido a una mujer a la que pudiera describir así.

E. A. sacudió la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Todo lo que necesitaba era centrarse un poco. Aún tenía intención de intimar con la hermana. Aunque Jessica no pareciera ser una candidata excelente, Bella no era la clase de mujer sofisticada que normalmente le atraía. Él necesitaba una mujer que fuera tan cínica como él respecto al sexo opuesto. Era mejor jugar contra un igual.

La joven con la que había pasado la última hora ni siquiera sabría que había reglas. Y una de ellas era que no debía dejarlas acercarse demasiado.

De pronto se le ocurrió que tal vez era hora de cambiar las reglas del juego, pero por el momento lo único que importaba era que había logrado contenerse antes de hacer algo estúpido. Las circunstancias la habían arrojado a sus brazos, pero su primera prioridad era salvar su puesto en CullenCom y tenía muchas cosas más por las que preocuparse.

Bella se apresuró al pasar un quiosco. Llevaba el montón de cartas contra el pecho y miraba por encima del hombro, algo nerviosa.

Ni rastro de Edward Masen. Ya se había fundido con la multitud.

Aún podía sentir la fuerza de aquellas manos cuando la habían ayudado a incorporarse, y también el calor de su cuerpo cuando la había sujetado en el ascensor. Al soltarla, había fruncido el entrecejo, delatando así su confusión. Por lo menos había sido lo suficientemente educado como para fingir que nada extraordinario había pasado.

Bella dobló la esquina en dirección a la oficina de correos. Sólo esperaba que él no le dijera nada a Jessica. Lo último que necesitaba era que su hermanastra le echara una charla sobre la profesionalidad con los clientes.

La solución favorita de Jessica a todos los problemas era buscarse un novio nuevo o irse de compras. A Bella le gustaba ir a las rebajas, pero ya no podía hacerlo muy a menudo porque la residencia de su abuela había subido mucho las tarifas.

En cuanto a encontrar un hombre, estaba empezando a pensar que terminaría en la residencia antes de que eso ocurriera. Era como si todas las mujeres a las que conocía se hubieran casado, comprometido o liado con un hombre. Y las que no se encontraban en esa situación acababan de hacer las paces con sus respectivos novios.

Jessica siempre tenía un hombre en su vida. En un mes había salido más que Bella en los últimos dos años. Nunca había logrado pasar de las primeras citas y Jessica siempre la criticaba por su inocente creencia en los finales felices.

Siempre había ido en busca de los cuentos de hadas. Quería amar y ser amada, tener una familia y envejecer junto a su esposo y nietos. El hombre de sus sueños debía hacerla sentir algo muy especial… Algo como lo que había sentido esa tarde junto a Edward Masen…

Pero por el momento debía ocuparse del correo, ir a la tienda de fotos a recoger las copias de las fotos familiares que había encargado para Edna con la esperanza de refrescar su maltrecha memoria.

Así, Bella se prometió a sí misma que sus preocupaciones personales no volverían a dejarla en evidencia delante de Edward Masen.

Desafortunadamente, poco después de una semana más tarde, las preocupaciones volvieron a su cabeza. Quince minutos antes de la llegada de Masen, Bella recibió un e-mail en respuesta a una solicitud de historial de crédito para el nuevo cliente. Tal y como había ocurrido con las otras empresas a las que había pedido información, ésa no tenía ningún historial de crédito, ni tampoco un expediente académico o profesional asociado a un arquitecto llamado Edward Masen.

Profesionalmente, aquel hombre parecía no existir.


	5. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

—¿No hay nada de Edward Masen?

—Nada de nada —respondió Bella, y puso dos grageas de vitamina C y un vaso de agua sobre el escritorio de Jessica.

Por lo visto tenía la garganta irritada y no podía permitirse un resfriado.

—Eso no tiene sentido —dijo Jessica y se tomó las pastillas—. Es arquitecto desde hace muchos años. Tiene que haber información sobre él en alguna parte.

Tenía el informe Masen delante de sus ojos.

Al verla arrugar el entrecejo, Bella recogió el vaso vacío.

Jessica llevaba un nuevo traje ese día. El negro le quedaba bien, ya que contrastaba con su impactante melena rubia. La chaqueta era corta y se cerraba con seis pequeñas cadenas de oro, a juego con las de los puños. Los zapatos también eran nuevos, de talón descubierto. El _look_ era sofisticado, pero llamativo. Edward Masen estaba en su agenda y se había vestido para impresionar.

Bella estaba más interesada en borrar la primera impresión. Con el fin de parecer estrictamente profesional, se había puesto una falda negra y una blusa de seda blanca con manga francesa que había conseguido en las rebajas. Había considerado la posibilidad de ponerse tacones, pero finalmente se había decantado por unas manoletinas negras. Si se ponía tacones, terminaría con los pies destrozados antes del mediodía, y llamaría la atención de todo el mundo. Edward Masen era el único cliente importante que los visitaba ese día y no quería levantar sospechas.

Nadie sabía que había estado atrapada en el ascensor junto a él. Todos pensaban que se había marchado antes del incidente.

Y era mejor así. No quería que pensaran que Edward Masen la había impresionado, sobre todo por qué Jessica ya había dejado claras sus intenciones. Un rato antes la había oído hablar con una de sus amigas para decirle que no podía comer con ella.

Aunque eran polos opuestos, Bella siempre había admirado a Jessica. Ella siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Después de todo, no estaba tan interesada en Edward Masen, pero no pasaba un solo día en que no reviviera aquel día en el ascensor.

—Debe de haber información en alguna parte —dijo Bella—. Sólo necesito saber un poco más de él para conseguirla. Como te dije el otro día, hay varios Edward Masen con distintas iniciales que figuran en Dun & Bradstreet, pero ninguno es arquitecto. Las empresas de crédito dicen lo mismo.

Bella siguió hablando, apenas consciente de sus palabras. Miró el reloj y fue hacia la puerta. Tenía que hacer una llamada.

—Podríamos tener más suerte si consigues su nombre completo y una dirección distinta del apartado de correos de Seattle.

Jessica sacó un espejo de bolsillo del primer cajón de su escritorio y comprobó su maquillaje.

—Suficiente. Eso no me preocupa. Ya tenemos un anticipo. Es que nunca he entrado en una reunión con un cliente sin tener más información sobre él. Creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo, teniendo en cuenta lo que teníamos al empezar —concluyó, tan segura de sí misma como siempre—. Sólo quisiera tener algo más —cerró el espejo compacto con un chasquido y se puso en pie—. ¿Miraste en el extranjero? Quizá no encontramos nada porque trabaja fuera.

Obtener información de los clientes de la empresa era un procedimiento estándar en la empresa. Aparte de comprobar su solvencia, conocer su historial de negocios y contactos podía ayudar a satisfacer mejor sus necesidades. Bella había querido indagar en el extranjero el día anterior, pero el día se le había escapado de las manos. Jill había decidido tapizar los muebles mientras asistía a una conferencia de una semana en Hawai. Bella se había pasado el día completo organizando y buscando muestras de los tejidos que había encargado para asegurarse de que iban con la moqueta. A primera hora de la mañana había tenido que recibir a los empleados de la tapicería para que recogieran los muebles, y había llevado a Jill al aeropuerto antes de las seis. La agencia seguía sin recepcionista porque Jill aún no había encontrado a la candidata perfecta, joven y atractiva, así que Bella tenía que trabajar por dos.

«No hay nadie en quien confíe más…», le había dicho Jill mientras el mozo sacaba el equipaje del maletero de Bella.» No sé qué haríamos sin ti».

Entonces Bella había pensado que si confiaba tanto en ella, la hubiera dejado elegir a la recepcionista, por lo menos una provisional. Pero Jill no quería nada temporal, sino alguien que encajara en su pequeño equipo definitivamente.

—Aún no he buscado en el extranjero. Pero no creo que encuentre nada sin un nombre completo y una dirección.

Esa mañana, Edward había pasado a un plano secundario en los pensamientos de Bella. Toda su atención estaba en la residencia donde estaba su abuela. La mujer la había llamado para hablar de algo «desafortunado», pero no había podido hablar con ella porque Jessica se había presentado de golpe.

Bella apenas había tenido tiempo de preguntar si su abuela se había caído. Jessica había irrumpido en el vestíbulo para pedirle que comprobara el retroproyector tan pronto como fuera posible.

Eso había ocurrido una hora antes y Bella aún seguía corriendo de un lado a otro.

—Tus notas sólo indican que ha trabajado en Europa y Asia —le recordó Bella—. ¿Qué países investigo?

—No tengo ni idea —Jessica no hacía más que ir de la ventana al escritorio y viceversa—. Sé que le pregunté dónde había trabajado, pero él cambió de tema de alguna forma. Le preguntaré de nuevo.

—¿Eso es todo entonces?

—¿Está arreglado el retroproyector?

—La sala de reuniones está lista.

—¿Puedes recogerme la ropa de la tintorería a la hora de comer?

—Claro —contestó Bella, demasiado acostumbrada a ceder su tiempo personal.

Con una sonrisa fugaz, Jessica agarró su jarrita de café vacía y se la entregó a Bella.

—Oh, y cuando llegue, dame unos minutos con él antes de llamar al resto del equipo. Te avisaré cuando esté lista.

Taza en mano, Bella hizo un gesto de entendimiento, agarró el vaso de agua y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Al mirar el reloj, vio que disponía de diez minutos antes de que llegara Edward Masen. En teoría tenía tiempo suficiente para llamar al director de la residencia.

—Oye, Bella —Eric Burke, el jefe de recursos electrónicos fue hacia ella.

—Hola, Eric.

—¿Dónde vas a comer?

—Martinotti's —estaba más cerca de la tintorería.

Se volvió hacia ella al pasar por delante y siguió andando de espaldas.

—Tráeme pavo con pan integral, pero que no tenga mayonesa.

—De acuerdo —dijo Bella, caminando de espaldas.

—Por cierto, me encanta el _look_ de colegiala.

«¿Colegiala?», pensó Bella.

—Gracias —le dijo con una mueca.

Savannah asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su oficina.

—¿Vas a un gourmet?

Bella apenas tuvo tiempo de fijarse en la expresión de ilusión de la diseñadora gráfica porque unas manos sobre los hombros la hicieron detenerse.

Amber Thuy, uno del equipo de Savannah, se puso delante de ella.

—Si vas, quisiera una ensalada. ¿A qué gourmet vas?

—Martinotti's —dijo Eric en voz alta antes de entrar en el almacén.

Mirando por encima del hombro para no tropezarse con nadie más, Bella siguió adelante.

—Escribid lo que queréis y yo haré el pedido —le dijo a las mujeres—. Ahora tengo que hacer una llamada.

Savannah le levantó el pulgar y Amber le dio las gracias. Bella entró en la sala de descanso y dejó el vaso y la taza en el fregadero. Entonces se dirigió a la recepción y empezó a marcar el número de Elmwood House.

Kay Colman, el director de la institución, respondió sin demora, y en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Edward Masen entró en el vestíbulo y sus ojos color mercurio repararon en el reloj de pared después de haber comprobado la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Con la prisa de un hombre con una agenda apretada, siguió adelante, en dirección hacia Bella, que hablaba por teléfono desde el mostrador de recepción.

Los ojos de Bella se habían quedado fijos en su pecho ancho y fuerte, y al darse cuenta, lo miró a la cara a modo de saludo y continuó hablando por teléfono.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. ¿Puede esperar un momento? —le dijo al director de la residencia.

Consciente de los latidos de su propio corazón, puso en espera a Kay Colman.

—¿Qué tiempo hace?

—¿Tiempo?

—La nube negra que te seguía a todas partes. Dijiste que los días malos mejoran. Me preguntaba si el tuyo lo había hecho.

Bella esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Creo que te llevaste la peor parte —dijo Bella y volvió a mirar hacia el teléfono.

La línea que había puesto en espera estaba parpadeando y la de Jessica estaba iluminada.

—Estás ocupada —dijo, como si hubiera querido decir algo más—. ¿Está Jessica? —le preguntó, mirando hacia el pasillo.

—Está al teléfono.

Edward no mostró mucho entusiasmo: En realidad parecía cansado.

—Por favor, siéntate. No creo que tarde mucho.

Preocupado, Edward asintió con la cabeza y las luces del techo hicieron resplandecer unos hilos de plata en sus sienes. Entonces se volvió y Bella pudo atender la llamada de Kay.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja—. Me dijo antes que mi abuela se encontraba bien. Si es así… ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó en un susurro.

Por el rabillo del ojo, E. A. vio levantarse a Bella. No sabía si estaba intentando evitar que oyera la conversación o si se había llevado una sorpresa. En cualquier caso, no había forma de confundir la incredulidad que acompañaba sus palabras.

—¿Cerrar? ¿Todas las instalaciones? —hizo una pausa y escuchó—. Pero me dijo que los cambios drásticos no son buenos para ella.

Bella no dijo nada más durante un largo rato. Lo que estaba escuchando había marcado profundos surcos en su delicado entrecejo.

Estaba de espaldas al área de recepción y tenía una mano sobre la frente. De pronto se volvió y anotó algo en un cuaderno.

E. A. se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando a hurtadillas, pero había entendido lo suficiente como para saber que se trataba de la abuela de Bella. Diciéndose a sí mismo que lo que había oído no era asunto suyo, se sacó el Blackberry del bolsillo y empezó a comprobar sus mensajes. Había pasado los últimos ocho días en Seattle y asistido a varias conferencias con Emmet, pero había intentado evitar a Carlisle.

El proyecto de Seattle ya estaba en marcha y su principal preocupación eran las instalaciones de CullenCom, a las afueras de Nueva Delhi. La expansión debía finalizar al año siguiente, pero los retrasos no importaban demasiado. Su futuro dependía de la búsqueda de la esposa adecuada y era más que probable que no pudiera terminar ninguno de los proyectos inminentes de CullenCom.

Y por eso debía haber invitado a Jessica a cenar, pero no había podido ir a Portland hasta entonces.

—¿No puedes hacer nada para conseguir fondos?

E. A. la oyó preguntar cuánto dinero era necesario. Cerró el Blackberry y entonces la oyó murmurar algo por el teléfono al tiempo que le hacía un gesto. El cabello corto ocultaba su mirada preocupada, pero la angustia de su voz la traicionó.

De pronto dijo que debía de haber algo que pudieran hacer y prometió volver a llamar cuando hubiera pensado en ello. Entonces la vio presionar otro botón.

—El señor Masen está aquí. ¿Quieres que lo acompañe?… Vale —dijo finalmente y colgó el teléfono, respirando profundamente. Era como si estuviera acostumbrada a enterrar las preocupaciones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Le sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Jessica viene enseguida.

—No tengo prisa —dijo E. A., a pesar de que odiaba esperar.

Quería saber qué le ocurría, qué la tenía tan preocupada. Se dirigía hacia el mostrador de recepción cuando Jessica apareció.

—Edward, siento mucho haberle hecho esperar. Me alegro de verlo de nuevo.

Jessica frustró su tentativa y no tuvo más remedio que esbozar una sonrisa distraída y cambiar de rumbo. Aquella ejecutiva de altos vuelos lo tenía todo a su favor. Belleza, una melena poderosa, una sonrisa encantadora… E. A. no pudo evitar fijarse.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Tienes lista la propuesta?

—Tenemos algunas ideas que nos gustaría compartir contigo. Es sólo una muestra.

—Entendido.

—Bella… —Jessica arqueó una ceja perfecta—. Que el equipo se reúna con nosotros en la sala de reuniones dentro de cinco minutos.

Los diez minutos que E. A. había calculado se convirtieron en veinte. El equipo de diseño le hizo varias propuestas para el logo de la empresa y las presentaciones de Power-point se sucedieron una tras otra. También le ofrecieron varios _slogans_ que incorporaban algunas de las palabras clave que había mencionado en su primera entrevista con Jessica.

Le preguntaron si aportaría fotografías de los edificios que había diseñado y construido. El técnico informático quería colgarlas en la página web de prueba.

Todo estaba bien hecho, a pesar del poco tiempo con que habían contado. Jessica parecía dirigir muy bien a su equipo y el éxito del cliente parecía ser prioritario para ella. No obstante, E. A. estaba demasiado distraído como para entusiasmarse. Jessica se había pasado toda la reunión balanceando un zapato sobre los dedos de los pies.

Cuando E. A. volvió al área de recepción, Bella estaba de nuevo al teléfono. Tenía las páginas amarillas sobre el escritorio y estaba ojeando la sección de promotores inmobiliarios. La oyó decir algo referente a entrar en el mercado tan pronto como fuera posible y se figuró que estaba vendiendo una casa.

Jessica también estaba hablando y E. A. estuvo a punto de hacer caso omiso de su pregunta. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a pasar en la ciudad?

—Sé que tienes que volver a trabajar en el proyecto de Singapur —le dijo, tratando de no perder el contacto visual—. Pero puedo decirle a mi asistente personal que haga los cambios contractuales de los que hablamos. Podría tenerlo listo a primera hora de la mañana. Si aún estás aquí —añadió.

Singapur. Ella había insistido en conocer su último proyecto de trabajo. Y el primer lugar que se le había ocurrido era la siguiente localización de CullenCom. Había estado en esa ciudad y en breve empezaría a buscar fincas.

Así, les había hecho creer que estaba haciendo un complejo para un cliente que no deseaba ser identificado hasta que las instalaciones estuvieran listas.

No quería que Jessica se pusiera a buscar información sobre él. Había personas en la empresa que se dedicaban a rastrear toda mención de CullenCom en los medios, pero eso no era una prioridad para E. A.

Tampoco había querido darles fotos de sus otros proyectos, pues todos ellos podían ser identificados como propiedad de CullenCom, pero eso había sido mucho más fácil. Sólo había tenido que decir la verdad: las propiedades habían sido diseñadas a nombre de la empresa que estaba a punto de dejar. Si bien los diseños eran suyos, eran propiedad de la empresa y no podía usarlos por su cuenta.

El equipo de Jessica no estaba muy contento con ello, pero E. A. sabía que así estaban en paz. Para empezar, a él no le entusiasmaba demasiado la razón por la que había acudido a ellos.

Al recordar el por qué de aquella compañía fantasma, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso que podía haber empleado en conseguir una esposa.

—Me quedo hasta mañana —le dijo por fin—. Tengo otros negocios que atender, así que firmar mañana me viene bien. Si estás libre esta noche, te invito a una copa por la nueva campaña. ¿Te veo a las siete?

Jessica no dudó ni un momento. Ladeando la cabeza, sonrió.

—A las siete me viene bien.

—¿Se te ocurre algún sitio?

—¿En dónde te hospedas?

Le dijo que se hospedaba en el Benson y Jessica arqueó las cejas, impresionada. E. A. se había quedado en ese fastuoso hotel antiguo de impresionante arquitectura la última vez que había estado en la ciudad. Se había alojado en un ático, pero esa vez tenía que ser mucho más modesto, así que había elegido una habitación normal, por si invitaba a Jessica.

—Hay un sitio muy acogedor a tan sólo una manzana —dijo ella—. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella se lo puso muy fácil. E. A. le dijo que le parecía una idea estupenda, pero no mencionó nada acerca de cenar. Una copa podía llevar a una cena si las cosas salían bien.

E. A. siempre había actuado así. Una hora con una mujer frente a una copa de vino o un Martini bastaba para saber hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar. Era extraño que debiera buscar aquello de lo que había huido toda su vida. Todo lo que E. A. sabía de las relaciones en serio era cómo evitarlas.

—Mañana a las doce y cuarto —dijo Bella de pronto.

—Entonces te veo allí.

Jessica habló al mismo tiempo; su voz no era más que un eco de la de su hermana.

—Entonces hasta esta noche.

E. A. se limitó a levantar un poco la barbilla y Jessica se volvió hacia el mostrador. Bella miraba una nota con atención.

Apenas se había dado la vuelta cuando oyó hablar de nuevo a Jessica. Le estaba diciendo a su «asistente» que necesitaba que modificara su contrato tan pronto como fuera posible. También le recordó que no olvidara ir a la tintorería y Bella dijo que se ocuparía de todo en un momento. Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, Bella estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono. Le preguntaba qué clase de ensalada quería.

E. A. se quedó en el vestíbulo exterior con el entrecejo arrugado y la mano en el picaporte. Parecía estar bien, pero quizá sonaba un poco nerviosa. Bajó la mano y se dirigió al ascensor en el que había estado atrapado con ella. Tenía que dejarlo estar, pues no podía hacer nada. En un par de días regresaría a Nueva Delhi y mientras tanto tenía que ocuparse de proyectos por todo el mundo. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era recordar la razón por la que había ido a Portland. Tenía doce arquitectos trabajando para él en CullenCom y al menos tres de ellos estarían dispuestos a irse con él cuando abriera su propia firma. Tenía que encontrar una oficina adecuada y para ello tenía una cita con un agente inmobiliario para ver unos cuantos edificios.

Cuando el ascensor llegó al piso bajo, E. A. ya sabía que no podía ignorar lo que había oído. Paró un taxi en cuanto salió a la calle y, tras darle la dirección al taxista, llamó a información para pedir el número de Swan & Associates.

Bella llevó las notas de Jessica a recepción y las dejó encima de las otras carpetas en las que iba a trabajar esa mañana. Jessica estaba impaciente por impresionar al nuevo cliente y quería que hiciera los cambios en el contrato cuando antes. Sin embargo, Bella había oído algo de su conversación con Edward y sabía que los cambios podían hacerse en cualquier momento entre ese día y el siguiente.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<p>

Para las que quieran saber el Titulo original del libro es "Un Amor de Cuento" de Christine Flynn


	6. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Bella metió las notas con los cambios del contrato en su maletín junto con el portátil y salió de la oficina a las cinco en punto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo subir al autobús de las cinco y siete minutos, que la llevaba al barrio Northwest. Veinte minutos más tarde iba andando en dirección a su casa cuando vio parar a un taxi.

La zona donde había elegido vivir era antigua, pero estaba llena de gente joven que había restaurado aquellas casas del siglo XIX y principios del XX. Algunas habían sido reconvertidas en restaurantes y tiendas y Bella había entablado amistad con muchos de los dueños de los comercios. Su lugar favorito para pasar la mañana del domingo era la terraza del Starbucks de la esquina.

La brisa fresca de verano que corría por las calles le recordó que las lluvias del otoño estaban a punto de llegar. En ese momento vio salir a Edward del taxi y al verlo allí, delante de su modesta casa de dos pisos con persianas negras y puerta azul, se dio cuenta de lo distintos que eran.

Debió de decirle al taxista que esperara, pues la luz de «ocupado» no se apagó y el motor se apagó.

Edward se volvió hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos y esperó por ella. Bella pescó las llaves dentro del bolso y fue a abrir a toda prisa. Lo dejaría en el salón mientras recogía la ropa interior que había puesto a secar sobre la puerta de la ducha. Todo lo demás tendría que quedarse como estaba.

—Sé que tienes prisa, así que te la enseñaré rápido —pasando por delante de las tres macetas de ranúnculos color naranja, subió los peldaños de la entrada a toda prisa y abrió la puerta—. Sólo recuerda que tendría mejor aspecto si estuviera ordenada. ¿Vale?

Edward sostuvo la puerta exterior mientras ella abría la cerradura.

—Hablas como si hubieras tenido una partida de póquer anoche.

—Nada tan emocionante —dijo, y entonces recordó el esmalte de uñas y las bolas de algodón, que estaban sobre la mesa del salón.

Había pasado la noche mirando viejas fotos y haciéndose la pedicura.

Bella empujó la puerta y encendió la luz al entrar. E. A. entró detrás y miró hacia lo alto de la estrecha escalera que tenía al lado. Enfrente había una mesa de recibidor y un espejo en la pared. Al fondo se veía una pecera cilíndrica llena de peces tropicales y un cuadro que mostraba las olas rompiendo en la orilla. En medio de aquella decoración marina, había un sofá color arena con cojines color turquesa.

Bella dejó el abrigo en una silla y E. A. la siguió hasta la mesa de centro, sobre la que había un jarrón lleno de caracolas, un frasco de esmalte de uñas color rojo y algodón. Ella lo recogió todo rápidamente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y fue directamente hacia el comedor. A ambos lados de la ventana había imágenes de coral marino en la pared y la vieja mesa de roble había desaparecido bajo una montaña de álbumes de fotos y cajas. Había un álbum empezado sobre una silla.

—Estoy separando algunas fotos para mi abuela —dijo, invitándole a entrar—. La cocina está aquí.

Lo condujo a un espacio con muebles en blanco y mostrador de fórmica azul. Sobre el alféizar de la ventana del fregadero había pequeñas macetas de hierbas y en la mesa de desayuno había un pequeño arreglo floral de girasoles.

—Revisaron las tuberías y la instalación eléctrica hace tres años, cuando compré la casa. El comprador no se llevará ninguna sorpresa… Tiene tres dormitorios. Dos y medio, en realidad —dijo, volviendo al salón—. Uno de los de arriba es muy pequeño, así que lo uso para guardar cosas. Sólo tiene un cuarto de baño. Está junto al dormitorio de la planta baja.

Pasó por delante de él, como si quisiera enseñárselo.

—La casa tiene unos ciento cincuenta metros cuadrados. Doscientos veinte metros, si cuentas el sótano, pero está sin terminar. No hay nada abajo, excepto un suelo de cemento y la calefacción.

Bella había llegado a entrar en el salón cuando él la agarró del brazo.

—Puedes enseñarme el resto de la casa después.

Al darse cuenta de la confusión en sus ojos, E. A. la soltó y bajó la vista.

—Ahora… —dijo, volviendo a mirarla a la cara—. ¿Por qué no me dices por qué tienes que salvar esas instalaciones tú sola? ¿No puedes cambiar a tu abuela?

—No tendré otro remedio si no puedo evitar que cierren la residencia. La abuela tiene que estar en un sitio familiar para que no se sienta desorientada. Los cambios no son buenos para ella. El otro problema es que la única residencia que me recomienda el director está a dos horas de camino. Las que están más cerca tienen listas de espera interminables. Como trabajo hasta tarde, sólo podría verla una vez a la semana.

—¿Y cuántas veces la ves ahora?

—Tres veces. A veces cuatro.

E. A. no sabía que pensar. Él no veía a su familia sino tres veces al año.

—¿Y por qué con tanta frecuencia?

La joven miró las fotos.

—¿Bella?

—Para que no me olvide. Para que no nos olvide.

Tenía las uñas cortas y sin pintar. E. A. reparó en ellas cuando tocó la fotografía de una joven mujer que se parecía mucho a ella.

—Entonces no vendas la casa. Puedes pedir una hipoteca.

—No puedo permitirme otro gasto mensual.

—No tendrías por qué. Le haces un préstamo a la residencia. Ellos te pagarían a ti y tú pagarías al banco.

—La residencia no puede tener más gastos mensuales. Kay… Es la directora. Me dijo que no puede contraer más deudas sin subir las tarifas. Muchas de esas señoras tienen unos ingresos mínimos y sus familias no pueden permitírselo.

—¿Entonces vas a darles el dinero así como así?

—No tengo otra opción.

—¿Y por qué no hablas con Jill, o con Jessica? La agencia de publicidad está en un buen momento. ¿No? ¿No podrían ayudarte?

—Ya te lo dije. No puedo pedirles algo así. Y no me pidas que te explique por qué. Tú eres un cliente y eso es un… asunto de familia.

—Olvida al cliente. Y no me digas que es complicado. Los asuntos de familia siempre lo son.

—Entonces sabrás que aunque puedas pedir algo, hay veces que no deberías pedirlo.

—Lo entiendo. De verdad. ¿Y por qué no se lo pides?

Aquel hombre era muy testarudo.

—¿Guardarás silencio?

—¿A quién se lo diría?

—¿A Jessica? Vas a tomar una copa con ella esta noche.

—Confía en mí. Me digas lo que me digas, no saldrá de esta habitación. ¿Por qué no les pides ayuda?

—Porque con sólo mencionar a mi abuela, el ambiente se caldea. Jill piensa que mi abuela trató de romper su relación con papá antes de que se casaran. Jessica no soporta a mi abuela porque cree que trató de sabotear a su madre.

—¿Y eso es cierto?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sí —admitió.

Su abuela nunca había tenido pelos en la lengua.

—Mi abuela vivía con papá y conmigo, y nos ayudó después de la muerte de mamá. Creía que tenía el derecho a decir las cosas alto y claro. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de mí.

—¿Y cuánto hace de esto?

Bella tuvo que pensarlo. Su madre había fallecido cuando ella tenía once años, y su padre había empezado a salir con Jill cuando tenía quince.

—Papá y yo estábamos muy unidos, pero cuando empezó con Jill, comenzó a dejarme a un lado. Sé que la abuela pensaba que me estaba descuidando, y así se lo hizo saber.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y tomó una foto de ella junto a una mujer con el pelo blanco.

—Sólo estaba velando por mí. Pero el desafecto era mutuo. A Jill tampoco le gustaba la abuela. Creo que era porque le recordaba a mi madre.

—La mujer con la que estaba casado tu padre.

Al oír el tono de su voz, Bella levantó la vista.

—Parece que esto te suena.

—Supongo que he tenido lo mío. Con mi padre. Lo mejor es poner distancia.

—Exacto —murmuró Bella.

Jill se había esforzado por demostrar que podía ser tan buena como la madre de Bella, pero la abuela de Bella siempre se había opuesto a que la convirtiera en un clon de sí misma.

Con el tiempo, Bella se había dado cuenta de que Jill no quería hacerla cambiar, sino acercarse a ella, pero no tenían nada en común. A los quince años, Bella era feliz corriendo por un campo de fútbol en vaqueros y camiseta, y aquella mujer enérgica con trajes de diseño la había intimidado un poco, pues no hacía más que insistir en que se arreglara el pelo y se vistiera como una chica.

De eso hacía mucho tiempo y Jill ya no le decía nada sobre su aspecto discreto, pero sus miradas la delataban.

—¿Y qué pasó cuando se casaron?

—Papá vendió la casa y él y Jill se compraron una —dijo, mientras guardaba fotos de sus padres en un sobre—. Yo tenía una habitación, pero no era mi casa. La abuela se había mudado a un apartamento, así que papá me dejó vivir con ella siempre que fuera a la oficina los sábados para pasar el día juntos… Eso es todo, básicamente. Es por eso que no puedo acudir a ella. Jill aún le guarda rencor. La abuela no es familia de Jill. Desde la muerte de papá, tampoco es familia mía.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Y qué hay de Jessica?

—Entonces estaba en UCLA, haciendo un master. Es cinco años mayor que yo, así que no estaba allí.

—¿Nunca vivisteis juntas?

—Vino a Portland hace unos cinco años. Su madre le pidió que viniera a trabajar a la empresa un año después de la muerte de papá.

Consciente del taxi que esperaba fuera y de la necesidad de conseguir el dinero, puso el sobre en una caja de zapatos y se volvió de espaldas a la mesa. Si tenía preguntas sobre Jessica, podía hacérselas a ella misma.

—¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa?

E. A. le hizo un gesto para que siguiera adelante y Bella echó a andar por el pasillo rumbo a la parte posterior de la casa.

—¿Y cómo terminaste trabajando ahí?

Bella recogió un cojín que se había caído del sofá y lo puso en su sitio.

—Jill necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara en la oficina después de la muerte de papá, que era su socio. Papá se ocupaba de la gestión de la empresa. Jill se ocupaba más del marketing, pero no reparaba mucho en los detalles. Al morir papá, tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo. Yo había trabajado en la agencia en el verano durante el instituto, y también en los dos primeros años que pasé en la universidad —le dijo, yendo hacia el vestíbulo—. Como sabía hacer las facturas, me pidió que trabajara para ella a tiempo completo hasta que pudiera contratar a un gestor. Yo sabía que papá hubiera querido que la ayudara —se encogió de hombros—. Y acepté.

Jill y ella nunca se habían llevado bien, pero sí habían tenido una cosa en común: su amor por Charles Swan. A Jill le importaba su padre, y a pesar de lo que dijera su abuela, Bella sabía que lo había hecho feliz.

Por aquel entonces se había dado cuenta de que su abuela no se encontraba bien.

Al llegar al pequeño vestíbulo, encendió la luz del techo.

—El cuartito de la colada está aquí abajo —le dijo, y señaló hacia delante, pensando que le daría tiempo a entrar en el baño para recoger la lencería justo antes de que él se asomara. Sólo le llevaría un momento quitar la ropa de la ducha y esconderla—. Puedo dejar la lavadora y la secadora si la persona de la que me hablaste está interesada.

En lugar de seguir hacia el cuartito de la colada, se detuvo ante el baño, bloqueando el acceso.

—¿También haces los recados de Jill?

—¿También?

—Jessica te pidió que le recogieras la ropa de la tintorería. Me preguntaba si haces esas cosas para su madre, también.

—Es parte de mi trabajo.

Por lo menos había pasado a ser parte de él. Tras la muerte de su padre, a Bella no le había importado hacerle algún que otro favor personal a Jill. A su llegada, Jessica le había pedido que le preparara la mudanza a su nuevo apartamento y que la pusiera al día con los asuntos de la oficina. Así, sus obligaciones no habían hecho más que crecer.

—No empezó así —dijo, al verlo fruncir el ceño—. Pero no pasa nada. Iba a irme hace un par de años. Cuando ingresé a mi abuela en Elmwood House, su seguro médico no le cubría las medicinas y la tarifa mensual, así que le dije a Jill que tenía que buscarme un trabajo en el que me pagaran más para poder hacer frente a los gastos. Jill me subió la mitad del salario para que no me fuera.

E. A. levantó la barbilla e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Entonces te paga bien para aprovecharse de ti.

—Yo prefiero pensar que nuestro arreglo nos beneficia a las dos. Jill necesita a alguien que se ocupe de las cosas triviales, y me paga mucho más de lo que ganaría en cualquier otra parte sin una carrera. Ella sabe en qué uso ese dinero.

—Pero ella es la que más se beneficia. ¿Cuántas horas trabajas a la semana? Para ella, para Jessica y para la agencia.

—Unas cincuenta.

—¿Unas?

—Sesenta.

Esas preguntas la hacían sentir incómoda. La simpatía que veía en sus ojos era turbadora.

—Yo tomo mis propias decisiones. Y por ahora, estoy satisfecha con ellas.

—Dijiste que querías estudiar Biología Marina. ¿Cuándo piensas volver a intentarlo?

—Lo conseguiré, algún día.

Pasó por delante de él.

—Éste es el cuarto de baño —dijo, y encendió la luz para cambiar de tema.

Se había distraído un poco con la conversación y había olvidado la lencería.

Edward reparó en las cremas y el maquillaje, y entonces vio lo que colgaba del tubo de la cortina, que estaba a medio abrir.

—Es una lámpara de calor.

Haciendo acopio de todo el aplomo de era capaz, fue hacia la ducha en cuanto lo vio mirar y quitó aquellos pedacitos de encaje rosa, naranja y negro. El color de sus mejillas la delataba.

—Y la ducha tiene hidromasaje —dijo mientras arrugaba la ropa y la sujetaba contra el pecho.

Un camisón asomaba por debajo de sus manos.

—Iba a poner una mampara de cristal, pero no tenía presupuesto.

Aquella habitación tenía su aroma, una etérea combinación de loción corporal, gel de baño y champú. Tanto la bañera como el lavacaras eran del color del mar, y los azulejos eran azul pilido.

E. A. miró las fotos de delfines en el agua a través del espejo y salió al pasillo. Sintiendo un gran alivio, Bella fue tras él y dejó la lencería encima de la secadora. Entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta que estaba al final de la casa.

—El dormitorio principal está aquí.

—No necesito verlo.

Algo parecido a la decepción veló sus ojos. O quizá sólo se trataba de frustración al tener que vender la casa. En cualquier caso, parecía muy frágil en ese momento, con los brazos cruzados de forma protectora. Estaba perdida.

—¿Ah, no?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—He visto todo lo que necesitaba ver. Tienes que quedarte con tu casa. Ni se te ocurra venderla.

—Pero es la única salida para conseguir ese dinero. No sólo me preocupa la abuela. Hay otras nueve señoras que se van a quedar en la calle. No van a poder ir a la misma residencia todas juntas. Perderán el contacto con todas las personas que habían sido su familia hasta este momento. Muchas de ellas ni siquiera reconocen a sus propios familiares, pero sí conocen al personal y a la gente que vive con ellas. Por lo menos, lo hacen a veces. Tengo que vender esto. Es lo único que tengo.

—Y es por eso que necesitas conservarlo.

—Edward, creo que no lo entiendes —dijo, al borde de la exasperación—. Lo que necesito no importa ahora. Esas mujeres viven en un mundo muy pequeño. Se sentirán confusas con un cambio tan drástico. Por lo menos sé que mi abuela se sentirá así. Dependiendo del día, puede llegar a enfadarse por no recordar donde estaba la puerta.

—Lo entiendo —le dijo, por educación, aunque no entendiera nada de la demencia senil.

—Yo soy arquitecto. Quizá pueda hacerle mejoras a las instalaciones de forma que no sean tan costosas.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta, ladeó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Harías algo así?

—Si no te importa presentarme a la directora.

Bella permaneció en silencio durante un momento, como si no pudiera creerse lo que acababa de oír. Sin embargo, en vez de preguntarle por qué lo hacía, esbozó una sonrisa llena de luz, una sonrisa inesperada.

Aquella sensación extraña le golpeó como una ola, pero pronto tuvo que volver a la realidad. En menos de una hora, tenía que encontrarse con Jessica.

—Tengo que irme. Jessica… —le dijo, dando un paso atrás—. A ver si puedes hablar con el director mañana.

Bella hizo un gesto de acuerdo y le acompañó al salón.

—Tengo trabajo mañana, y tú tienes una cita para firmar el contrato que tengo que revisar esta noche. Si consigo prepararlo… ¿Podríamos quedar a mi hora de comer?

—¿Tendremos tiempo suficiente?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—No lo creo. Está a veinte minutos de aquí. A treinta de la oficina.

—¿Sabes qué? Mándame el contrato a mi apartado de correos. Me traen el correo dos veces por semana. Se lo diré a Jessica esta noche, y también le diré que vas a llegar tarde porque me vas a llevar a…

—Elmwood House —dijo ella al tiempo que él se volvía.

—A ver si puedo ahorrarles algo de dinero. Las obras benéficas siempre son buenas para un negocio nuevo. Incluso hablamos de ello como una forma de publicidad.

E. A. vio cómo se apagaba la luz de sus ojos.

—No puedo hacerlo. Quiero decir que no puedo llegar tarde.

—¿Eso te supondrá un problema? ¿Es por lo de tu abuela?

—Jessica sabe que me ocupo de ella. Lo que me causará un problema es hacer algo por ella en horas de trabajo. Jill estará fuera de la oficina hasta la próxima semana, y no tenemos recepcionista. Si llego tarde, no hay nadie que conteste las llamadas y abra la oficina.

—Entonces iremos antes del trabajo. ¿A qué hora tienes que estar allí?

—Suelo llegar a las ocho, pero la oficina no abre hasta las nueve. Entonces llega todo el mundo.

—¿El número de la residencia está en la guía?

—Sí.

—Entonces pide cita a las siete.

Entonces se sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Era del hotel. Después buscó en el bolsillo interior y sacó una pluma de oro sospechosamente real.

—Si la directora puede… —dijo, mientras escribía en el dorso de la tarjeta—. Llámame al móvil o déjame un mensaje en el hotel —se guardó la pluma y le ofreció la tarjeta—. Si no, te veo allí.

Bella aceptó la tarjeta y miró el número. La disciplina de su profesión se reflejaba en los limpios trazos de su escritura. El rigor de la última línea le daba un toque desafiante.

Bella dobló la tarjeta en la palma de la mano. No importaba lo complicado que fuera ese hombre, ni la taquicardia que sentía cada vez que lo tenía delante. Simplemente le estaba agradecida por la ayuda ofrecida.

E. A. vio su gratitud en la sonrisa que esbozó mientras le decía que se ocuparía de todo. Y así, le devolvió la sonrisa y salió a la luz del sol.


	7. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Bella no era madrugadora. Normalmente necesitaba una ducha, dos tazas de café y un buen zarandeo en el autobús para espabilarse y por ello tenía por costumbre llegar a la oficina antes que los demás para calentar motores.

Como había tenido que levantarse una hora antes, tenía miedo de estar un poco distraída, pero en cuanto lo vio aparecer desde la ventana, despertó por completo.

A pesar del fresco aire matutino, no llevaba chaqueta, sino un suéter color crema que acentuaba su ancha y masculina espalda. Si tenía problemas con los madrugones, no había nada en su atlético caminar que lo delatara.

Bella fue a abrir la puerta.

En cuanto E. A. la vio, se volvió y le hizo señas al taxi que esperaba en la acera. El vehículo siguió su camino entre dos hileras de hermosas casas diseñadas al estilo Tudor.

—Pensé que podrías llevarme de vuelta —le dijo al entrar, a modo de saludo—. No te importa, ¿verdad?

Olía a jabón y a espuma de afeitar.

Bella cerró la puerta.

—Claro que no. Me estás haciendo un gran favor.

—Todavía no he hecho nada.

—Pero has venido.

Seguramente se habría acostado tarde la noche anterior, y sin embargo, había acudido a la reunión.

—Podemos ir a la oficina de Kay —dijo Bella, intentando no pensar en él y en Jessica—. Está por aquí.

Bella echó a andar y E. A. fue tras ella, admirando las bellas molduras del techo por el camino. El recibidor era pequeño y albergaba un sofá mullido y algunas sillas. Allí recibían a los visitantes que no deseaban ir más allá.

Había un intercomunicador en la pared, junto a una puerta. En cuanto Bella presionó el botón, se oyó una voz femenina.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Soy Bella. El señor Masen está aquí.

Se oyó el pitido de un timbre eléctrico y la puerta se desbloqueó.

—¿Por qué bloquean al acceso?

—Así no se pierden los residentes.

Bella entró en un corto pasillo y esperó a que se cerrara la puerta antes de proseguir.

—Las otras puertas también están bloqueadas, a menos que den acceso al patio. Todo está vallado.

—¿Se pueden perder?

—Algunas de ellas sí. Por eso tuve que internar a mi abuela. Pensaba que todo iba bien hasta que empezó a escaparse mientras estaba en el trabajo. Hay personal las veinticuatro horas del día y los residentes llevan brazaletes de alarma. Así pueden moverse con total libertad por la propiedad, y el personal sabe si han salido fuera.

Cruzaron un gran arco que llevaba a un amplio salón.

—¿Siempre está tan tranquilo?

—Es pronto. Todos están durmiendo, o acaban de levantarse.

Mientras le hablaba, vio acercarse a la directora.

Kay Colman tenía cincuenta y tantos y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta rubia. No se molestaba en teñirse, ni tampoco llevaba maquillaje. Ese día llevaba una de sus típicas túnicas, una falda vaquera y una sonrisa sincera. Kay era lo que parecía: un espíritu generoso con un buen corazón.

Al ver el hombre que acompañaba a Bella, arqueó las cejas levemente.

—Bella. Hola —saludó a Edward y les condujo por una puerta cercana—. Por aquí.

Su oficina era pequeña. En el centro había un escritorio y había macetas de helechos sobre las estanterías de archivos. Bella se encargó de las presentaciones.

—Señor Masen. Es un placer.

—Llámeme Edward, por favor —dijo, estrechándole la mano—. Gracias por recibirnos tan temprano.

—No hay problema. Vivo aquí —a pesar de la sonrisa, parecía algo cansada—. Suelo estar en la cocina a las seis para ayudar a la cocinera, o si no ayudo al personal con las residentes. Algunas son madrugadoras. Me temo que os he hecho perder el tiempo. Bella, tendría que haberte llamado anoche. Tenía intención de hacerlo, pero una de nuestras residentes tuvo un problema y ya era medianoche cuando conseguimos calmarla. Volví a repasar las cifras después de hablar contigo. Te dije que necesitábamos unos cuarenta mil dólares. Aunque recortemos los gastos de obra, no podremos seguir abiertos —dijo, con pesar en la mirada—. Siento mucho haberos involucrado a ti y a tu…

—Cliente —se apresuró a decir Bella al verla vacilar—. Edward es cliente de la agencia.

—Disculpa —repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Me lo dijiste anoche. ¿Verdad?

—¿Y por qué no es suficiente con recortar gastos? —dijo Edward de pronto.

Kay, que había sido enfermera geriátrica durante treinta años, y dirigido la residencia durante los últimos cinco años, miró a uno y a otro alternativamente.

Al darse cuenta de que Bella le había puesto al tanto de los problemas, señaló una carpeta que estaba en una esquina de su escritorio.

—Como le dije a Bella, debemos dinero de la hipoteca. Necesitamos veinte mil dólares para ponernos al día —reprimiendo un suspiro, se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Bella te ha contado algo?

—Todo lo que sé es que no quiere que su abuela se vaya a otra parte. En realidad, no quiere que nadie tenga que irse de aquí.

Kay miró a Bella.

—Te lo agradezco. Nadie quiere que cerremos, pero nadie ha podido encontrar la forma de impedirlo.

La directora volvió la vista hacia el hombre que tenía delante.

—Esta residencia fue creada por un hombre hace treinta años. No encontraba el lugar adecuado para dejar a su esposa y su anciana madre también necesitaba cuidados. Compró la casa y contrató al personal y a las enfermeras. En su testamento, nombró heredera a una sobrina. Ella la mantuvo en funcionamiento gracias a una larga lista de directores entre los que me encuentro. Él dejó directrices muy claras respecto a la gestión de la institución, pero cada vez se hace más difícil mantener el nivel. Yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos al cien por cien, pero estar a la altura nos ha costado una fortuna y hemos tenido que subvencionar lo que cobramos a nuestros residentes. La donación benéfica ha terminado. La dueña dice que ningún miembro de la familia tiene los medios o el interés de invertir en la residencia, y hemos pedido tantos préstamos sobre la hipoteca como eran posibles… Ahora somos del banco y sus representantes no hacen más que decirme que no están interesados en el negocio de los cuidados a los ancianos. Van a echar el cerrojo dentro de poco. En las últimas semanas he contactado con empresas que se ocupan de la gestión de estos centros para ver si alguna estaba interesada en comprarnos, pero somos demasiado pequeños, o nuestros gastos demasiados altos. Parece ser que no obtendrían los ingresos esperados. Los únicos que están interesados son particulares que quieren convertirla en una casa.

E. A. reparó en el mobiliario funcional de la habitación y después miró el trabajo de carpintería de las ventanas y puertas. No era difícil adivinar por qué estaban interesados los particulares. Desde el exterior, aquella casa de dos plantas con techo inclinado, armadura ornamental y ventanas con parteluz parecía tener una estructura sólida. No había nada en su exterior que indicara lo que albergaba.

—¿Qué reparaciones necesita la casa?

—Lo más importante es una calefacción nueva —contestó Kay—. También tiene problemas de fontanería. El entramado de tuberías es muy antiguo y hay una filtración entre el cuarto de baño del primer piso y el sótano. El inspector quiere que lo reparemos antes de que se vea la humedad. La obra implica tirar paredes para llegar a las tuberías. Además, necesitamos que reconstruyan una de las rampas para silla de ruedas del patio trasero. Llevamos tiempo sin usarla porque no tenemos residentes en silla de ruedas actualmente. También queríamos ampliar la terraza interior, en cuyo caso la rampa desaparecería, pero si sigue ahí, hay que repararla.

—¿Podría enseñarme dónde está la filtración?

—Por aquí —murmuró la directora y lo condujo hacia una puerta.

Bella fue tras ellos. No sabía por qué Edward se había tomado tantas molestias aunque no podía ofrecerles lo que necesitaban.

Todo estaba en silencio en el salón. Las sillas y los sofás parecían ser cómodos, y había mesas-tablero por doquier. Alguien había encendido la televisión y en ese momento estaba sonando el telediario de la mañana. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y dejaban ver un espacioso patio con huerto y jardín, árboles frutales e invernadero.

Se oían otras voces que llegaban hasta ellos por la puerta de la cocina. Jeanette, la risueña cocinera, estaba delante de los hornos, sacando magdalenas con aroma a manzana y canela.

En cuanto los vio entrar se fijó en el apuesto hombre que las acompañaba. En el medio de la habitación había tres ancianas con una joven morena. Estaban envolviendo cubiertos en servilletas para llevarlos a la mesa. Tina, la ayudante, y Edith Ross levantaron la vista. Ajena a todo, la anciana Arlene Newcomb siguió envolviendo cubiertos mientras no paraba de hablar.

Kay les ofreció una sonrisa rápida.

—Seguid con lo vuestro, señoras. El señor Masen sólo va a mirar las tuberías.

Edith arrugó el entrecejo a través de los bifocales.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

Arlene levantó la cabeza.

—¿Quién? —preguntó con voz temblorosa—. No he oído a nadie. Señorita… ¿Alguien ha dicho algo? —le preguntó a Tina mientras miraba a Edward—. ¿Quién es ése?

—El señor Masen —dijo la enfermera—. Creo que vino con Bella.

Arlene parecía confusa.

—¿El señor qué?

—Oh, Dios mío —Harriet se inclinó hacia la otra residente y subió la voz—. ¿Dónde tienes los audífonos?

Arlene se cubrió las orejas con las manos. A juzgar por su cara, había olvidado ponérselos.

Tina la agarró del brazo.

—Vamos a buscarlos.

—¿Está despierta mi abuela? —le preguntó Bella de pasada.

Tina dejó a las ancianas. Con una sonrisa disimulada y un pulgar arriba, le hizo saber lo bien que estaba su acompañante, y entonces le dijo que su abuela estaba pasando una buena mañana.

Poco después salieron al patio, ocupado por cuatro mesas de madera de frente al jardín.

—Abuela —dijo Bella.

Al oír a Bella, E. A. se dio la vuelta. Estaba examinando las paredes y el techo en busca de grietas y manchas de humedad. En una de las mesas había una señora con rizos de plata. Estaba vestida de rosa y tenía un bastón plateado. Una de las enfermeras estaba detrás de ella, ayudándola a sostener una taza de café entre las manos.

Bella miraba a la otra persona que estaba en la habitación: una anciana de pelo blanco en chándal morado que estaba colocando platos en la mesa más lejana.

E. A. nunca había tenido motivos para estar cerca de gente mayor, o de niños. Pero por lo que había visto hasta ese momento se parecían mucho. Sus conversaciones eran casi indescifrables, llevaban colores fuertes y algunos necesitaban más ayuda que otros.

Al darse cuenta de que la mujer de morado era Edna, se detuvo y le dijo a Kay que deseaba conocer a la abuela de Bella.

Bella vio moverse a Edward, pero no dejó de mirar a su abuela. Aquella señora de setenta y nueve años de edad solía llevar el pelo corto, y Bella la llevaba al salón de belleza cada seis semanas. Pero ella ya no era capaz de recordarlo, y tenía el cabello aplastado, sin vida. Tras los bifocales, unos ojos azules buscaban los de Bella.

—Estoy ayudando con el desayuno.

—Ya veo. ¿Sabes quién soy, abuela?

La señora arrugó el entrecejo.

—Bueno, claro que sí. ¿Es fin de semana? Has venido pronto.

Parecía lúcida ese día. Bella le dio un beso.

—Es jueves. He venido a enseñarle la residencia a una persona.

Edward se quedó donde estaba y Bella se lo presentó.

—Señora Moore —dijo E. A., notando mucha fuerza en su frágil mano al estrechársela—. Es un placer.

—¿Has dicho Edward? ¿Es un apellido?

E. A. abrió la boca y la cerró rápidamente. No lo sabía. No conocía a ningún Edward por la parte de su padre y de la parte materna no sabía nada (_**la razón de la pregunta de la abuela es porque el nombre original de Edward es Jared, me imagino que suena a apellido… xD**_). Todo lo que sabía de su nombre era que se había dado cuenta de que no le gustaba en tercer grado. No tuvo que molestarse en contestar a la pregunta. A Edna ya se le había olvidado.

—Bella, cariño, creo que deberíamos sentarnos y tomar un café. Oh, espera. Ya no tomo café. ¿Qué tomo ahora?

—Té verde.

—Entonces tomaré eso —le dio una palmadita a Edward en el brazo—. El café me pone nerviosa. No puedo tomarlo por la medicina del corazón —arrugó el ceño—. ¿O es por el diurético?

Bella la tomó de la mano.

—Abuela, lo siento. No tenemos tiempo hoy. Volveré.

—¿Traes a tu novio y no tienes tiempo de visitarme?

—No es mi novio…

Las arrugas de su entrecejo se hicieron más profundas. Edna miró a E. A. fijamente.

—¿Y por qué no?

Bella sintió el calor subiéndole por el cuello.

—¿Está casado? —insistió Edna—. ¿Estás casado?

—Ah…. No, señora. Yo no…

—¿Lo ves?

—Vamos, siéntate. Háblame de tu familia. Tu madre. ¿Te llevas bien con ella? Un hombre que se lleva bien con su madre es un buen marido. Deberías saberlo.

—Abuela, por favor —le dijo Bella en un susurro.

—Nunca conocí a mi madre, señora Moore. Me dejó con mi padre cuando tenía dos años.

—Entonces estás mejor sin ella. ¿Se volvió a casar tu padre?

—Sí —dijo con una media sonrisa—. Lo siento, señora Moore, pero no me puedo quedar mucho más. Tengo que comprobar algo —señaló la puerta que tenía a su espalda—. Y Bella tiene que volver al trabajo —se despidió con un gesto cortés y retrocedió—. Voy a ver a la directora.

—Gracias, Edward —murmuró Bella de camino al coche—. Te agradezco mucho que te hayas molestado en venir. Sé que Kay también te está muy agradecida.

Quedaban unos doce pasos hasta el coche. Antes de que Edward rodeara el vehículo y la hiciera esperar más, lo hizo detenerse poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

El fresco de la mañana llenó sus pulmones.

—Siento lo de mi abuela. Lo de las preguntas. Está acostumbrada a decir lo que piensa, pero solía ser un poco más discreta. Ahora dice lo primero que le viene a la cabeza. El doctor dice que ha perdido la habilidad de discernir lo qué es apropiado y lo que no en los intercambios sociales.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no le había soltado el brazo y lo hizo de inmediato.

—No hay problema. Conozco a una persona así.

—¿Conoces a alguien que está senil?

—No —admitió E. A.—. El hombre en el que estoy pensando está bien de salud. Es que no sabe cuándo se ha pasado de la raya. No tienes que disculparte.

—Pero aun así, lo siento. Lo de tu madre también. Yo pensaba que haber perdido a mi madre era duro. No puedo ni imaginarme lo que debe haber sido para ti el no conocer a la tuya.

Había simpatía en sus ojos, pero él no se la merecía. Lo que él sentía por aquella mujer no era una perdida, sino desprecio.

Bella caminó hacia el coche y abrió la puerta del conductor.

—Es una pena que no puedas hacer nada por Kay.

—Yo no he dicho que no pudiera.

E. A. se detuvo ante la puerta del acompañante y vio cómo Bella asomaba la cabeza por encima del techo del coche.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Dijiste que las estimaciones eran bastante buenas.

E. A. abrió la portezuela y la hizo entrar en el coche.

—Lo son —le dijo una vez dentro—. Veinte mil es la cantidad, más o menos. Un sistema de calefacción es caro y también hay que renovar el entramado de tuberías. El contratista podría hacer una rebaja en el precio del horno y en los materiales, pero tiene que pagar la mano de obra.

«A menos que yo hiciera una donación…», pensó.

Sonaron los clics de los cinturones de seguridad.

—Pero aunque ahorres unos cuantos dólares en mano de obra —dijo Bella mientras arrancaba el coche—. Hay que pagar el sistema de calefacción, los materiales y poner al día la hipoteca. Eso a corto plazo.

Bella miró atrás para salir del aparcamiento. Como había visto la abolladura en al guardabarros delantero, E. A. hizo lo mismo.

—Para que esto no vuelta a ocurrir, tienen que conseguir fondos.

Bella se volvió hacia él un momento.

—¿Y cómo ayuda saber que la residencia necesita aún más dinero?

—Espera un momento.

Bella señaló el reloj digital del salpicadero.

—Tienes todos los momentos que quieras. El tráfico debe de estar fatal a esta hora.

Los dígitos marcaban las 7: 41. Era la hora punta en su momento álgido.

Bella iba a llegar tarde.

—¿Crees que las mujeres sufrirán si tienen que irse a otra parte?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Cómo? No quiero ser desconsiderado, Bella, pero un par de señoras ni siquiera sabían dónde estaban. O por lo menos no les importaba.

Bella mantuvo la vista al frente, agarrando el volante con fuerza.

—Sé que muchas de ellas no saben dónde están. No puedo hablar por todas ellas. La única experiencia que tengo en estos temas la he adquirido con mi abuela. Pero por lo que he visto, los cambios la confunden y la agitan aún más. Me han dicho que es igual con las otras señoras. Puede que no sean capaces de articular los pensamientos, pero si algo es diferente, saben que algo no está bien. La diferencia las asusta.

Bella frunció el entrecejo con la vista fija en la carretera.

—He visto cómo las trata el personal, y de alguna forma están ralentizando el proceso.

—¿El proceso?

—Estoy perdiendo a mi abuela por fases, Edward. Ahora está en la fase de las mujeres que viste en la cocina. Es un estadio medio del Alzheimer. A veces parece estar bien, completamente activa. Otras veces necesita ayuda para vestirse y no puede expresarse. No era uno de esos días, pero hay cosas que ya no puede hacer. No puede jugar al bridge. Los números son incomprensibles para ella, y tampoco puede coser. Todavía sabe cocinar, pero alguien tiene que ayudarla con las medidas y con el fuego. También le encanta la jardinería. Eso es lo que la mantiene activa. Siempre le ha gustado la jardinería, y así mantiene la mente clara, centrada. El personal promueve actividades de la vida diaria.

Así tienen un propósito de vida. No es fácil encontrar una residencia así.

—¿Y las otras mujeres? ¿Las que no parecían estar… ahí?

—Están en una fase más avanzada.

E. A. miró la cola de luces rojas que colmaban la carretera. Hubiera querido firmarle un cheque, pero Edward Masen no podía tener tal cantidad de dinero. Nunca se había encontrado en la situación de no poder hacer lo que quisiera con su dinero y el rebelde que había en él salió a la superficie. Podía enviarle el dinero de forma anónima, pero había una parte de él que no quería resolver el problema tan rápidamente.

«Los días malos pueden mejorar…», le había dicho aquel día.

«Las semanas malas moldean el carácter… Pero cuando se trata de un mes malo…»

«En esos momentos necesitas buscar algo que hacer que te aparte de los problemas un rato. Sea lo que sea, no desaparecerá, pero puedes librarte de ello durante unas horas…»

—Conozco a alguien que está familiarizado con las organizaciones benéficas.

Su hermano Alec era el presidente de la Harrison Cullen Foundation.

—Sé que trabaja en la recaudación de fondos. ¿Estarías interesada en ello?

—¿Recaudar fondos? —E. A. había conseguido llamar la atención de Bella, que le lanzó una mirada—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Él no tenía la menor idea, pero sí sabía que ella no prestaba atención adonde iba cuando estaba preocupada.

—¿Quieres mirar al frente?

Bella volvió la vista a la carretera rápidamente. Las luces rojas parpadearon. Ella pisó el freno.

—No sé nada de ellos —dijo E. A.—. Pero puedo preguntar.

En ese momento estaba más interesado en no pasar a formar parte de los informes de tráfico que en la conversación.

—Mientras tanto, habla con Kay a ver si el banco le da un poco más de tiempo. Si hay posibilidad de recaudar fondos, podría hacerlo. Yo podría buscar a alguien que empiece con la obra de fontanería. Eso es lo más barato… Yo mismo podría ayudar para recortar el gasto.

—¿Tú harías eso?

E. A. se encogió de hombros. Eso era lo que quería en realidad.

—Tengo que empezar a trabajar con el mercado local. Es un buen momento para empezar.

Bella ya estaba buscando en el bolsillo. Sacó el móvil y marcó los números con el pulgar.

—No he dicho que tuvieras que hacerlo ahora —murmuró E. A. cuando ella se puso el teléfono al oído.

—Ya está dando timbre.

—Entonces yo se lo pregunto. Prefiero que conduzcas —Bella le dio el móvil—. He visto tu guardabarros. Con Kay Colman, por favor… Claro. Edward Masen.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no me dieron a mí? —le preguntó Bella.

—¿Así fue?

La joven cerró la boca.

—¿Y bien?

—Fue un mal día.

—¿Y qué tal va éste?

—Bien —le dijo con una sonrisa en los ojos—. Muy bien.


	8. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Bella dejó a Edward en el hotel y fue a la oficina. Por lo menos pudo encender las luces y preparar el café antes de que todos llegaran. Jessica llegó algo después de las nueve, pero Bella ya había impreso el contrato que Edward firmaría a las nueve y media.

Cuando él llegó, ella sólo tuvo tiempo de decirle que Jessica le esperaba en el despacho y no le vio marcharse porque había tenido que desatascar la fotocopiadora. En cualquier caso, ella sabía que Edward tenía prisa. Le había dicho que tenía una reunión a las once y que volvería a Seattle esa noche. Al día siguiente se marchaba fuera del país.

Jessica no le había dicho nada respecto a la cita, ya que siempre había sido muy discreta en sus relaciones personales, pero la sonrisa con la que se paseaba por la oficina la delataba. Era evidente que volverían a verse.

Kay llamó poco después de las tres.

Veinte minutos después, de camino a la imprenta, Bella estaba llamando al hombre cuya inesperada generosidad ocupaba sus pensamientos.

E. A. se sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Esperaba una llamada de un proveedor de Seattle y por ello estuvo a punto de contestar con su nombre real.

—Edward —dijo por fin.

—Hola. Soy Bella. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

—Estoy saliendo de la reunión. ¿Desde dónde me llamas? —el número no le era familiar.

—Es mi móvil. No te entretengo. Me acaba de llamar Kay. Dice que el banco accedió a posponer el cierre un mes más si podemos demostrar que tenemos los medios para recaudar fondos. Eso nos da un plazo de diez semanas —le dijo por encima del ruido del tráfico—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Espera un momento.

E. A. se quitó el casco y lo puso dentro de la caseta de construcción.

—Yo me ocupo. Si no tienes noticias mías en las próximas dos horas, es que no he conseguido localizar al tipo del que te hablé, o que me he liado un poco.

Por un momento creyó que habían colgado, y entonces oyó algo parecido a un suspiro.

—Gracias, Edward. Muchas gracias. No tienes ni idea de lo que esto significa…

—Espera a que hayamos hecho algo —su gratitud lo hacía sentir incómodo—. Te llamo más tarde.

Y así cortó la conexión y se dirigió hacia el todoterreno que había alquilado en Portland. De camino buscó el número de Alec.

Su hermano contestó justo antes de que saltara el contestador.

Se oyó el pitido de una alarma.

—Espera un momento —dijo Alec.

E. A. escuchó ruidos varios y entonces se oyó un golpe seco.

—Si me estás llamando desde el trabajo, puede que tengas problemas —le dijo.

—El «trabajo» está a sesenta kilómetros al norte. Lo que estás haciendo… ¿Qué estás haciendo, por cierto?

—Preparando pedidos.

—Bien. Mira… No pasa nada. Necesito hablar contigo. Estoy en la obra.

—¿Estás en Jansen?

—Acabo de terminar la inspección con el capataz. ¿En que almacén estás?

—No vengas. Si alguien te reconoce, podrían reconocerme a mí. Salgo a las cuatro. Nos vemos en mi casa a las cuatro y media.

—¿Dónde está?

La dirección era bastante fácil. Lo que E. A. no entendió fue la advertencia: Alec le había dicho que no se sorprendiera al ver su casa.

El nuevo apartamento de Alec estaba en el segundo piso de un edificio de dos plantas en un barrio obrero, no muy lejos de un centro de distribución de CullenCom. Mientras subía por las escaleras exteriores, E. A. no pudo evitar pensar que aquel lugar era corriente y mediocre.

La pintura gris de la fachada hacía juego con el cielo encapotado y las puertas de los apartamentos sólo tenían una mirilla y el número del domicilio.

Tampoco había nada parecido a un jardín, excepto por una hilera de enebros que separaba el parking de la zona peatonal.

E. A. dudó un instante al llegar a la puerta de Alec. En vez de llamar, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y respiró hondo.

No solía visitar a su familia si no se trataba de un asunto de trabajo, y sus hermanos eran poco menos que extraños para él. Sin embargo, no debía de ser el único con esos sentimientos. Jasper no había ido a vivir a La Cabaña hasta los doce años. Por entonces E. A. tenía catorce y estaba en plena fase rebelde, así que no había congeniado mucho con un chico que había salido de un rancho de ganado. A pesar de los años, Jasper seguía amando el campo.

Emmet era con quien tenía más en común. Su hermano mayor estaba tan centrado como él y era todo lo contrario de Alec, a quien no conocía demasiado.

Lo que sí sabía era que su hermano menor creía que el dinero corrompía a las personas.

La puerta se abrió un momento después de que E. A. llamara.

—Hola, Alec —dijo al entrar.

—Hola, E. A.

Alec llevaba botas de trabajo, vaqueros y camiseta. Tenía el pelo casi tan negro como E. A.

—¿Qué tal va la obra?

—Vamos a buen ritmo —dijo E. A., cerrando la puerta—. Tuvimos que cambiar la contrata de electricidad, pero la nueva compañía se está poniendo al día con el trabajo.

Alec no mostró mucho entusiasmo, pero E. A. ya sabía que su hermano no estaba interesado en el día a día de CullenCom a menos que afectara a la fundación. Con la pregunta sólo estaba intentando entablar conversación.

—Cuando Emmet me dijo que habías conseguido trabajo en un almacén como tapadera para este asunto de las esposas, no mencionó que te habías ido a vivir con la plebe.

Alec se echó a reír.

—Cuando estaba en Roma…

—En Roma por lo menos tienen algo de color.

E. A. examinó la barra que separaba la cocina del salón. Allí sólo había un sofá color beige, una mesa de centro y una tumbona. Una televisión barata descansaba sobre un mueble.

Aquel apartamento no tenía nada que ver con el piso que Alec tenía en el centro de Seattle. E. A. nunca había estado allí, pero conocía la dirección.

—Podrías arreglar esto un poco —le dijo—. ¿Los muebles ya estaban en la casa?

—Los compré en una tienda con descuentos. Si viene alguien de la planta, no quiero que sospechen nada.

—¿Qué tal vas? ¿Has conocido a alguna candidata?

Alec se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo llevo tres semanas aquí.

Aquella evasiva respuesta llamó la atención de E. A.

—Entonces ya tienes a alguien en mente.

—Es demasiado pronto. No tengo nada de beber. Sólo puedo ofrecerte una cerveza —señaló la cocina—. ¿Te apetece una?

—Déjame adivinar. Estaban de oferta. Tres con noventa y nueve el _pack_ de doce.

—Hay algunas cosas a las que no me puedo resistir. Tengo Beck's y también Black Sheep Ale.

—Qué sorpresa.

—¿Y? —dijo Alec, pasando por delante de una cafetera _express_, aceites de oliva y vinagre a los que tampoco había podido renunciar—. ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?

—Necesito consejo.

Alec cerró la nevera y se volvió con las botellas en la mano.

—¿De mí?

—Tú eres la única persona que conozco que sabe cómo recaudar fondos.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

—Demonios, Alec. Sueles ir a todas esas fiestas benéficas. Y tienes que conseguir dinero para la fundación de alguna forma.

—Eso demuestra lo poco que sabemos de lo que hace el otro —murmuró Alec—. Tienes razón en una cosa. He asistido a muchas galas benéficas para distintas ONGs, pero la fundación Harrison Cullen no consigue dinero de esa forma —abrió las botellas y le ofreció una a E. A.—. Usamos los intereses del dinero de Carlisle para financiar nuestros proyectos. ¿Por qué estás interesado en ellos?

—Digamos que quiero ayudar a alguien a recaudar dinero.

—¿Digamos?

E. A. bebió un sorbo de cerveza.

—Es por lo de la caza de esposas. Las reglas de Carlisle me impiden firmar un cheque sin más. O ver a mi hermano… —esbozó una sonrisa—. Y pedirle que lo haga la fundación. Si lo hiciera, ella se imaginaría que el dinero viene de mí. Podría decirle que conozco a alguien con influencias, pero no quiero levantar sospechas.

Lleno de curiosidad, Alec rodeó la barra y sacó un taburete para sentarse. Le ofreció otro a E. A.

—¿Has encontrado una posible esposa?

E. A. frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué has pensado eso?

—Estás hablando de ayudar a una mujer. Dices que no puedes por las reglas de Carlisle. No soy el genio de la familia, pero dos y dos son cuatro, E. A.

—He encontrado una mujer que podría ser la candidata perfecta, pero la mujer a la que quiero ayudar es su secretaria. Su abuela vive en una residencia que está a punto de cerrar si la directora no consigue cuatro de los grandes.

Alec levantó las cejas.

—Ese dinero no lo puedes conseguir vendiendo calendarios. Necesitas un gran acontecimiento, o dos. Como te dije, no organizamos ese tipo de eventos, pero conozco a gente que lo hace. Una de las ejecutivas de la fundación celebra un desfile de moda una vez al año para recaudar fondos para el Seattle Opera Guild. Quizá la secretaria de tu novia podría hacer algo así.

—¿Podrías hablar con ella en nombre de Bella? Pregúntale qué tiene que hacer.

—¿Bella es la secretaria?

E. A. asintió y Alec se encogió de hombros.

—Claro. Seguro que también tiene otras ideas.

—Entonces déjame hablar con Bella. Si está dispuesta, volveré a hablar contigo.

—De acuerdo —Alec levantó la botella—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco.

—Yo me muero de hambre. ¿Preparo algo?

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Paella —dijo al volver a la cocina—. Compré gambas y mejillones en el mercado —abrió un armario de la cocina—. Tengo azafrán, pimientos, arroz… —siguió enumerando ingredientes—. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Sabes hacerlo?

—Sí.

—Entonces estupendo.

En lugar de comer solo, esa noche cenó con su hermano.

Más tarde, de camino al aeropuerto de Portland, llamó a Bella.

—Edward —dijo ella, encantada de oír su voz—. ¿Hablaste con tu amigo?

—Sí. Va a preguntarle a una mujer que organiza galas benéficas para la ópera en Seattle. Cada año organiza un desfile de modas para recaudar fondos. Lo que necesitas es un patrocinador. O dos.

—¿Un desfile de modas? Edward, es genial. Yo sabía que tendría que ser algo grande, pero todo lo que se me ocurrió fue una rifa o una subasta. Tendría que conseguir que donaran prendas para el desfile, pero yo tengo algunos contactos en ese mundo. Conozco al director de marketing de unos grandes almacenes de lujo y también al dueño de una fabulosa boutique de hotel. Si logro convencerlos de que presten los diseños a cambio de publicidad, podremos hacer negocio.

—¿En serio?

—Oh, eso espero —dijo Bella con un suspiro—. Necesitaremos iluminación y técnicos de sonido. Conozco a un DJ de una emisora muy popular con la que trabajamos. Le pediré que haga la música.

—Bella.

—A lo mejor la emisora querría patrocinarnos. Dijiste que necesitábamos patrocinadores. La emisora es propiedad del periódico más importante de la zona. Sería algo grande.

—Bella…

—…antes de las vacaciones. En cuanto pasa Acción de Gracias, la gente cambia el chip…

—¡Bella!

—¿Qué?

—Echa el freno. ¿Quieres? Todo eso suena… genial. ¿Pero cuántas posibilidades hay de que consigas un patrocinador para algo que sólo beneficiará a un puñado de personas? Aunque consigas un par de empresas patrocinadoras, necesitarías más de trescientas personas a ciento cincuenta dólares el cubierto para conseguir tu objetivo.

—He ayudado a organizar galas benéficas. A través de la agencia. Y visto publicidad para salvar refugios de animales. Muchas organizaciones recaudan fondos para ayudar con los trasplantes de órganos. No es siempre la causa lo que atrae al dinero, sino los valores. El entretenimiento hace acudir a la gente que quiere dejarse ver. La gente quiere estar donde están todos los demás.

Edward guardó silencio. Las luces del coche incidieron en la señal de salida del aeropuerto.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. Nunca habría sospechado que Bella fuera tan apasionada con los negocios.

—Si crees que puedes ocuparte de eso… —le dijo—. Yo me puedo ocupar de la fontanería. Me voy por la mañana, pero puedo hacer algunas llamadas y mandar a alguien.

—¿Vas a llamar desde Singapur?

Edward dudó. Se había olvidado de que ése era su viaje ficticio.

—A la empresa no le importa que use los teléfonos para llamar a los Estados Unidos.

—Eso es un plus muy interesante. ¿Cuándo regresas?

—No lo sé. Voy a quedarme algunas semanas. Voy a ver si puedo adelantarlo.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, al subir al jet privado de CullenCom, aún seguía intrigado por el entusiasmo de Bella.

—Nuestro objetivo es recaudar cuarenta mil dólares para mantener abierta la residencia. Sé que es sólo una residencia —dijo Bella, agarrando el auricular mientras ojeaba sus notas.

Estaba en su oficina y era la hora de comer.

—Pero hace una labor muy importante con las mujeres que tienen la suerte de vivir ahí. Cuando fallan sus habilidades cognitivas, necesitan otro tipo de instalaciones, pero en ese entorno conservan sus facultades por más tiempo. Elmwood House ha ayudado a más de cien mujeres desde que abrió hace… treinta años…

No era que Bella hubiera olvidado la información. Había repetido lo mismo tantas veces durante los últimos días que casi se lo sabía de memoria. Lo que la hizo detenerse fue la sensación de ser observada. Cuando levantó la vista, Jill asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

—A mi oficina, por favor —le dijo, algo enojada.

Bella la vio marcharse y trató de despedir al florista lo antes posible. Eric, el de recursos electrónicos, le había dado el contacto. En menos de dos minutos, el amigo de Eric le dijo que estaría encantado de quedar con ella para hablar del tema y que tal vez sólo tendría que cobrarle las flores. Como había abierto la tienda un año antes, la publicidad le venía muy bien.

Quedó con él el sábado siguiente, le dio las gracias y estaba a punto de salir cuando Jill volvió a entrar.

La mujer que se había casado con su padre había vuelto a la oficina el día anterior y, aparte de preguntarle cuándo le iban a llevar los muebles, sólo había hablado de negocios con ella.

Jill entró en la pequeña oficina, con sus estanterías azules y notas por doquier.

—¿Puedo verlo? —le preguntó, señalando el cuaderno de notas que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Sin darle tiempo a apartarse, se puso las gafas y comenzó a leer. En el cuaderno había listas de vendedores, listas de tareas, llamadas pendientes, horarios semanales, y una agenda de trabajo en progreso para el desfile de modas, que tendría lugar antes de lo esperado. El hotel sólo había podido darle el segundo sábado de noviembre. Los diseños estarían enfocados a la siguiente temporada. El director de marketing de los almacenes había pensado en una colección de entretiempo, pero la idea de FashionFest había sido cosa de Bella.

—Vi a Jennifer Radmacher en la Cámara de Comercio hace un rato —dijo Jill, mientras ojeaba las páginas—. Me dijo que estabas organizando un desfile en el Kensington.

—Yo no he hablado con Jennifer —no había llegado a ese punto de la lista.

Jennifer era la presidenta de la Cámara y sería una gran aliada cuando se tratara de vender entradas.

—Paul Erickson se lo dijo.

Paul era el dueño de la empresa de iluminación que contrataba el hotel para eventos especiales. Bella se alegró de que las noticias volaran a toda velocidad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en esto?

—Cuatro días.

Jill arqueó las cejas.

—¿Has organizado esto en cuatro días?

—Preparé las listas y el programa en una tarde. Todavía estoy trabajando con los contactos y cerrando tratos. Pero lo estoy haciendo en mi tiempo libre. He hecho llamadas a la hora de comer y me he reunido con la gente después del trabajo.

Por ello llevaba una semana sin ver a su abuela.

—Podrías haberme dicho lo que estabas haciendo.

—Pensé que no te interesaría. Es un proyecto personal. No tiene nada que ver con la agencia.

—Tiene todo que ver con la agencia. Siempre he creído que eras una de las personas más responsables de aquí. Y sin embargo, estás contactando con nuestros clientes para pedirles que donen dinero y empleen su tiempo ayudando a Edna. Sin contar con el hecho de que no es santo de mí devoción… ¿Qué crees que pensara la gente al ver que haces esto en lugar de acudir a mí?

Jill se sonrojó y Bella sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—No es sólo por la abuela. También lo hago por las otras residentes. Y las que vengan después.

—Eso no viene al caso. El problema es que no acudiste a mí. No podría haberte ayudado con el dinero. Todo lo que tengo está en esta agencia y en propiedades. Pero por lo menos no me habría enterado de lo que estás haciendo por otras personas.

—Siento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato, Jill. Lo siento. No te lo dije porque sé lo que piensas de mi abuela. La otra razón por la que no te pedí ayuda es que no quería que hicieras lo que acabas de hacer. No quería que me dijeras lo mucho que la detestas. Nunca pierdes oportunidad de hacérmelo saber. No sacas el tema muy a menudo, pero cuando lo haces pasas un par de días de muy mal humor porque recuerdas que intentó separarte de papá. Tampoco quería eso.

Jill abrió la boca para protestar, pero no pudo refutar lo evidente.

—Sé que le guardas rencor. Yo también tendría problemas si se interpusieran en mi relación de pareja. Pero han pasado muchos años. Ojalá pudieras dejarlo todo atrás. No creo que recuerde lo que pasó, Jill. No quiero ofenderte, Jill, pero ni siquiera creo que se acuerde de ti. Hay días en los que apenas sabe quien soy.

Tantos años de resentimiento no se podían borrar tan fácilmente, y Jill hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando no quería hablar de un tema: pasar a otra cosa.

—Todavía no puedo creerme que hayas utilizado a nuestros clientes. No quiero que piensen que tienen que involucrarse en tu proyecto. Y no quiero que piensen que les debemos un favor. No es así como Charles hacía negocios. Y yo tampoco los hago así.

—No he hablado con nadie a quien no conociera personalmente. Fui al colegio con Rob Schumann…

—¿Quién?

—The Whip. El DJ de la mañana en KISS. La emisora era cliente de Swan & Associates desde hacía muchos años. Le pregunté si estaría dispuesto a hacer la música y se ofreció a hablar con la emisora para que nos patrocinaran.

—¿Y el hotel Kensington?

—Llamé a Keith Adler.

—Quien resulta ser el dueño y uno de los clientes más antiguos de esta empresa.

—Era uno de los mejores amigos de papá. Me conoce desde que nací. Y también a la abuela. Su propia madre está en una residencia. Está encantado de ayudar.

Con una expresión culpable, Jill volvió a mirar el cuaderno de notas.

—Trata de no emplear tus horas de trabajo en esto. Tenemos cuatro campañas en progreso y una docena de propuestas. El próximo mes será muy ajetreado.

Y así, sin decir nada más, salió de la oficina.

Edward había partido rumbo a la India a la mañana siguiente de llegar a Seattle. El vuelo duraba veintiséis horas en un vuelo comercial, pero gracias al ultramoderno jet de CullenCom podía llegar en menos de catorce horas, dependiendo de la dirección del viento.

Había llegado a las nueve de la mañana, hora de Nueva Delhi, pero su cuerpo se había quedado en las siete de la tarde de Seattle.

E. A. se dirigió hacia las instalaciones de CullenCom después de haber revisado los planos e informes en el avión. A media tarde, el segundo de a bordo ya lo había puesto al día, y así se había enterado del retraso en un volcado de cemento debido al mal tiempo. También estaban a la espera del resultado de un test de composición geológica antes de empezar a construir un nuevo complejo para albergar a empleados.

E. A. se mantuvo despierto en las sucesivas reuniones bebiendo demasiado café, pero como era su primera noche allí, durmió profundamente, a pesar de la cafeína.

Sin embargo, en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, la inquietud que el _jet lag_ había aplacado volvió con toda su fuerza.

No obstante, ese nerviosismo era parte de él. Así podía soportar el ajetreo de su apretada agenda. El movimiento era bueno, los cambios de lugar, caras nuevas, deberes distintos… Así se mantenía centrado en el presente.

Pero Bella le había hecho ver lo poco entusiasmado que estaba y por ello llevaba un par de semanas en tensión.

Bella…

Había pensado mucho en ella antes de marcharse y aún seguía pensando en ella. ¿Le iría bien con la recaudación de fondos? ¿Habría tenido problemas con Jill?

Aquellos pensamientos lo asaltaban en la soledad de la noche, mientras iba de un lado a otro en su habitación, esperando las llamadas de aquellos cuyo día empezaba en Seattle.

Solía permanecer despierto hasta la una de la madrugada, repasando notas, aprobando y rechazando proyectos. A las ocho estaba de vuelta en la oficina para examinar facturas, autorizar pagos… Cuando por fin regresó a casa, había conseguido hacer el trabajo de tres semanas en dos.

Pocos minutos después del despegue, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y fue hacia la zona de la oficina. Abrió la agenda y se sentó en una de las sillas de cuero atornilladas al suelo.

Como tenía seis días libres por delante, había planeado pasar la próxima semana en Seattle y en Jansen, pero quizá sería mejor desplazarse hasta allí si surgía algo urgente. Había reservado la semana siguiente para navegar por las Bahamas, ya que el tiempo solía ser caprichoso en las San Juan a finales de Octubre, pero las cosas habían cambiado un poco e iba a pasar ese tiempo echando paredes abajo, o levantándolas de nuevo.

E. A. empezó a ojear las páginas y no tardó en dar con una nota amarilla que él mismo había pegado. Era la adornada letra de Jessica. Había escrito _llamar a_ _Jessica_ y se lo había dado después de fijar una cita para enseñarle el resultado de la primera campaña. Le había dado la nota para que se acordara de llamarla si regresaba antes de lo previsto.

En aquel momento había pensado que la llamaría, pero en realidad la campaña no corría prisa. Pasarían meses antes de que pudiera poner en marcha la publicidad de la nueva empresa y no necesitaba que se apresuraran en terminar los anuncios.

Miró el reloj. En Portland debían de ser las once de la mañana. E. A. descolgó el teléfono.

Bella contestó después del segundo timbre.

—¿Todavía no tenéis recepcionista?

—Todavía no —dijo Bella con una sonrisa en la voz—. Pero Jill está trabajando en ello. ¿Dónde estás?

—En el aire. Ya voy de regreso.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Bella, tratando de no parecer demasiado alegre.

E. A. no pudo evitar reírse ante aquella repentina respuesta.

—Sí. Estaré en Seattle por la mañana e iré a Portland el miércoles.

—Debes de estar usando uno de esos teléfonos. Los que están en la parte de atrás del asiento de delante —dijo Bella, pensando en los teléfonos de los vuelos comerciales.

E. A. dudó un momento.

—¿No es increíble? Mira. Llamé a Kay la semana pasada para hacer algunos preparativos. En cuanto me dijo que habías fijado una fecha para la gala benéfica, me puse en contacto con el gremio de contratas de construcción y quedé con dos empresas de fontanería para el próximo miércoles. Podemos vernos en la residencia después del trabajo, y te diré lo que he pensado. ¿Y cómo va lo tuyo?

—Va.

Bella estaba en la oficina y no podía hablar con total libertad. E. A. sonrió para sí.

—Ya entraremos en detalle cuando nos veamos. Mientras tanto… ¿Está Jessica? Necesito hablar con ella.

Bella pareció vacilar un instante.

—Claro. Que tengas buen viaje, Edward. Te paso enseguida.


	9. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Cinco minutos después de pasarle la llamada a Jessica, el piloto de su teléfono se apagó, indicando así que había colgado.

Bella había mantenido en secreto el proyecto y Jill no había dicho nada en más de dos semanas. Jessica, por su parte, no parecía saber nada al respecto.

Pero Bella estaba a punto de descubrir que no era así, o por lo menos eso le pareció cuando la vio ir hacia el mostrador de recepción, enfundada en un vestido ceñido y luciendo un llamativo collar en el pecho.

—¿Tienes un momento? —le dijo y dio media vuelta sin darle a tiempo a decir ni palabra.

Sin más remedio, Bella fue tras ella.

—Edward ha llamado para cambiar la fecha de la presentación. La reunión estaba programada para la semana que viene, pero me dijo que no necesitaba la campaña tan pronto y que no tenía por qué tener prisa —con una sonrisa irónica se detuvo ante la cafetera.

Parecía que iba a prepararse el café ella misma.

—Hemos quedado para el catorce de noviembre. Eso nos da otro mes.

—Cambiaré la cita.

—¿Puedes hacer un memorándum también? Va a volver más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Sacó una de las jarras y se sirvió una taza de café.

—Pero estoy segura de que tú ya lo sabes. Nunca me dijiste que Edward estaba trabajando en la gala benéfica contigo —dijo volviéndose hacia Bella.

En su rostro no había acusación, sino confusión.

—No está trabajando conmigo en lo de la gala. Está trabajando en la fontanería.

—¿Le pediste que lo hiciera?

—Él se ofreció.

—Eso me dijo él —dijo Jessica y arqueó las cejas en un intento por comprender—. Hablamos de los beneficios de este tipo de eventos, pero cuando le comenté que se comprometiera con la comunidad, tenía otra cosa en mente. Si lo hubiera sabido, le habría disuadido de ayudarte con la residencia de tu abuela. No es que me oponga a lo que sientes por ella. Sé que te encuentras en un dilema cuando se trata de mamá y Edna. Pero no quiero que vuestros intereses se mezclen con los míos.

—¿Y por qué habría de ocurrir eso?

—Porque mamá me está animando a hacerle desistir de su propósito.

—Ella no ha disuadido a ninguno de los que están trabajando en este tema. Además, él decide a quien quiere ayudar. No ella.

—Claro que sí. Y yo me ocuparé de ello si mamá dice algo. Por ahora estoy intentando averiguar cómo supo que la residencia estaba en apuros si tú no se lo dijiste.

—Me oyó hablar por teléfono. Me preguntó cuál era el problema y yo se lo dije.

Jessica levantó la barbilla y soltó el aliento.

—Ah. Entonces él te preguntó —Jessica arrugó los ojos como si sospechara algo—. ¿Fue después de que me pidiera salir o antes?

—Después.

La curva de aquellas cejas perfectas indicaba que había confirmado sus sospechas.

—Bueno, es evidente que es un hombre práctico y generoso. Nunca lo hubiera pensado de él. Me parecía demasiado centrado como para preocuparse por cosas secundarias. No es que centrarse sea malo. Eso me gusta en un hombre —dijo al agarrar la taza de café con unas manos perfectas—. Por lo menos ahora todo tiene sentido… Creo que se siente mal por esas mujeres —Jessica inclinó la cabeza, como si eso le pareciera muy interesante—. Y así tiene una excusa para pasar tiempo en Portland.

—¿Y por qué necesitaría una excusa?

—Oh, Bella —dijo, bromeando—. Si no puedes ver lo que está haciendo, tienes que salir más a menudo.

—¿Cómo?

—Sal. Búscate un novio. Una cita —su cara se iluminó—. Incluso tengo a alguien para ti. Conocí a un agente de bolsa recién graduado en la Downtown Association la semana pasada. Me dio su tarjeta. ¿Te preparo una cita con él?

Bella sabía que el chico le había dado una tarjeta con la esperanza de que Jessica lo llamara, y no quería que se llevara una decepción.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, pero creo que no. Y sé muy bien lo que quieres decir. Pero lo que yo te he preguntado es por qué Edward necesita una excusa para estar aquí.

—Es muy simple —le dijo en un tono indulgente—. Si sólo necesita tiempo para conocer la zona, puede hacerlo sin que nadie piense nada al respecto. Pero las mentes de los hombres funcionan de otra manera. Cuando un hombre está interesado en una mujer, necesita una excusa para quedarse cerca. Si se queda aquí trabajando, tiene más tiempo para conocer la zona, y para conocerme a mí. No es que lo haya dicho… —remarcó Jessica con una risita—. Pero tiene sentido. Sobre todo desde que sabe que somos medio hermanas.

Lo que a Jessica le parecía evidente no tenía sentido para Bella. Algo confusa, la joven apartó la vista de aquella sonrisa femenina.

Había un pedacito de papel en el suelo y Bella se agachó para recogerlo.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver nuestro parentesco.

—Es obvio. ¿No? Está haciendo algo por ti.

«Y no hay mejor forma de ganarse a una mujer que hacer algo por alguien a quien conoce»

Ella no dijo esas palabras. No hacía falta. Bella las había oído como si hubieran salido de su boca y en ese momento flotaban en el aire, junto con el aroma del café y el exquisito perfume de Jessica.

Bella iba en coche al trabajo los días que visitaba a su abuela. Tenía que pagar el parking, pero así podía pasar más tiempo con Edna. No obstante, el miércoles por la tarde tuvo que esperar para ver a su abuela.

—Ese hombre es increíble —le dijo Kay después de darle un abrazo—. Mandó a una contrata esta tarde y la está pagando de su propio bolsillo. Todavía está abajo, echando abajo la pared de la lavandería.

—¿El obrero?

—Edward. No sé cómo agradecerte que lo hayas traído.

A Bella se le aceleró el pulso al saber que pronto lo vería. Kay la llevó a la cocina y le enseñó los bocetos que había hecho para ampliar la terraza interior. Kay se deshizo en halagos y no paró hasta que una de las residentes le pidió ayuda para incorporarse.

—Edna se fue a su habitación después de cenar —le dijo Kay antes de marcharse—. Ven a verme después y te llevaré abajo. Edward quiere verte antes de que te vayas.

Bella se dirigió hacia el pasillo de atrás, o «carril rápido». Su abuela le había puesto ese nombre porque allí se encontraban todas las señoras al salir o entrar en sus habitaciones. A mitad del corredor, Bella dio un golpecito en la pared que estaba junto a la puerta de su abuela y asomó la cabeza.

La habitación de Edna olía a agua de rosas, un aroma dulce y reconfortante. La cama y una butaca mullida ocupaban casi todo el espacio. Había fotografías de la familia sobre la cómoda y la mesita de noche, y las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros de flores silvestres. Edna estaba sentada en su silla color rosa, mirando la televisión. Al verla entrar levantó la vista.

—Hola, hija.

Bella sintió un gran alivio al ver que todavía la reconocía y se agachó para darle un abrazo. El fin de semana anterior le había llevado una hora reconocerla.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, abuela?

—Cansada.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a acostarte?

—Después.

—¿Entonces podemos hablar después del programa?

—Después de cenar.

Ya había cenado.

Bella se llevó una decepción. Su abuela parecía confundida esa noche.

—Vale —murmuró Bella y le dio un beso en la frente.

Bella esperaba poder charlar con ella. Quería hablar de libros, de música… Y también quería pedirle consejo.

Pero en ese momento hubiera sido imposible, así que Bella le dijo que volvería después para ayudarla a cambiarse. Dejó el abrigo en el baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Se sentía confusa ante la idea de ver a Edward. Dos días antes hubiera deseado decirle lo bien que iba todo. Era como si el destino hubiera decidido darle otra oportunidad a la residencia. Gracias a The Whip y su gran popularidad, la emisora de radio ya estaba recibiendo llamadas para comprar entradas que aún no se habían impreso.

No obstante, la entrevista con Jessica había aplacado su deseo de ver a Edward. Aquellos breves minutos en la sala de descanso le habían recordado que él tenía sus propios intereses y que oír sus triviales anécdotas no estaba entre ellos.

Bella nunca había estado en el sótano, pues allí sólo entraba el personal. Estaba al lado del almacén y se accedía a él a través de dos puertas separadas. Kay abrió la puerta con la llave y le dijo dónde estaba la lavandería. Antes de irse le pidió que le avisara antes de irse para cerrar otra vez.

Bella descendió los peldaños de madera. Las luces fluorescentes resplandecían en el techo. A la izquierda se encontraba la vieja calefacción, y a juzgar por las cajas, los muebles y una fila de estanterías vacías situados en medio de la estancia, el sótano servía como almacén.

Respirando profundamente, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la derecha.

La habitación había sido pintada de blanco. Largas luces fluorescentes iluminaban dos lavadoras y dos secadoras, un fregadero y una larga mesa plegable. Olía a detergente y suavizante y una de las secadoras despedía mucho calor al estar encendida.

Edward estaba cerca de tres calentadores de agua, de espaldas a ella. Estaba arrancando una sección de la pared con ambas manos. Bajo una fina capa de algodón, sus músculos se movían por el esfuerzo físico al tirar abajo la pared. Edward arrancó un trozó y lo arrojó a un montón, levantando una nube de polvo.

Entonces la vio, parada junto a la puerta.

Su rostro cansado esbozó una sonrisa.

—Hola.

—Hola —respondió Bella, con el corazón desbocado.

Aquella ceñida camiseta color cobalto volvía azules sus ojos grises. Llevaba unos vaqueros gastados en las rodillas, los bolsillos y la bragueta.

Al darse cuenta, Bella apartó la vista y centró su atención en las tuberías que había destapado.

—Has estado muy ocupado.

—No he tenido más remedio —mirándola, Edward fue hacia ella—. El fontanero al que contraté no puede venir hasta la semana que viene. Tengo que poner ventiladores para que se seque la madera. Eso podría llevar algunos días.

—¿Estás haciéndolo tú solo?

—Lo estoy haciendo con Charlie. El fontanero. Yo tiraré la pared para recortar gastos. Él encontrará la filtración y la arreglará. Entonces traeré a un albañil para que me ayude a reconstruir la pared.

—¿Entonces vas a quedarte hasta el final?

—Tendré que viajar al norte un par de veces, pero… Sí —le dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Eso pretendo. Te dije que me ocuparía de las reparaciones.

Bella sonrió con timidez, agradecida. Se cruzó de brazos y señaló la pared con un gesto.

—¿Ahí está el problema?

Impaciente por escapar de su mirada, la joven fue a ver el goteo de agua que salía de la tubería.

—Ése es el resultado del problema. No tenemos ni idea de dónde viene la filtración.

Edward miró hacia la parte cubierta de la tubería.

—Podría ser cualquiera de las conexiones entre el sótano y el baño de la segunda planta. O puede que la tubería se haya roto.

Le explicó que esa fuga de agua había empapado durante meses la pared del sótano hasta alcanzar los tres metros de altura, pero que nadie lo había notado porque un armario bloqueaba el daño.

Edward sólo consiguió suscitar un atisbo de la sonrisa radiante que esperaba de ella. En lugar del entusiasmo que tanto lo calmaba, vio incertidumbre en sus ojos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella rehuyó su mirada.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Lo de la gala va bien? Kay me dijo que el hotel había firmado rápidamente, y que los grandes almacenes ya han accedido a prestar los modelos. ¿Hay algún problema?

—No. Todo marcha increíblemente bien.

Edward se acercó un poco más.

—¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado Jill?

Bella arrugó el ceño.

—No sé.

—¿Es que te está creando problemas?

—En realidad, no dice nada en absoluto.

—¿Y qué tal está tu abuela? ¿Se encuentra bien? No la he visto hoy.

—Está en su habitación. Creo que está un poco cansada.

Bella agachó la cabeza y se tocó el pelo.

—Estaba pensando en lo que estás haciendo aquí. Lo mucho que estás ayudando a esas mujeres —dijo, decidida a no sucumbir a aquella atracción—. Sé que las obras benéficas serán buenas para tu nuevo negocio. Y ésta es una buena oportunidad para conocer a algunos constructores locales. Así puedes pasar más tiempo con Jessica, pero creo que hubieras ganado más terreno con Jessica trabajando en algo más convencional. Pero sea como sea, lo que estás haciendo por la residencia y por estas señoras es muy generoso.

—Tengo mis razones para estar aquí, pero no tienen nada que ver con ganar terreno con alguien. Ni siquiera estoy pensando en mi propio negocio. Sólo quiero darme un respiro.

—No entiendo.

—Estoy en… una encrucijada —dijo, por llamarlo de alguna forma—. Voy en dos direcciones al mismo tiempo, y no siento más que resentimiento en todos lados.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con tu nuevo negocio y tu falta de entusiasmo?

—Entre tú y yo, todo tiene que ver con ello.

Algo tenso, Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello e irguió la espalda.

—Necesito un respiro y tú necesitas ayuda aquí. Dijiste que cuando tienes un mes malo, haces algo que te permita despejarte un poco. Eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo. Estoy intentando no pensar en lo que ocurre antes de que el destino decida qué rumbo tomaré.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Un hombre como tú no espera al destino, Edward. Tú tomas tus propias decisiones. Tú decides tu propio destino.

—¿Y tú has decidido el tuyo? —le preguntó él—. Sabes que no es fácil, Bella. Sabes que tus deseos terminan donde empiezan los de aquellos que tiran de los hilos. Tú has pospuesto todo tu futuro y vives en función de lo que otros necesitan o quieren de ti. La mayoría de las veces lo que uno quiere importa poco.

Bella abrió la boca y respiró hondo. Con aquellos ojos mirándola fijamente era imposible negar lo que era obvio para todos los que la conocían, los que sabían que tenía otros sueños. Lo que él no sabía era que esos sueños estaban cambiando por sí solos. Había un hombre en ellos del que apenas sabía nada. Un hombre que la había abrazado en una ocasión; un hombre que la había hecho sentir algo que nunca había conocido.

—Sabes por qué he elegido lo que tengo. Y… Sí. De alguna forma me siento tan atrapada como tú. Pero no estamos hablando de mí.

Edward respiró profundamente.

—¿Quién tira de tus hilos, Edward? ¿Acaso tienes que volver por un divorcio malo, o algo así?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca he estado casado. No es nada de eso.

—¿Tienes problemas con un socio?

—No somos socios, y no me están echando —dijo Edward, algo incómodo—. Es que han surgido complicaciones con ciertas cláusulas del acuerdo que teníamos.

—¿Es ésa la persona que no sabe cuando se pasa de la raya? —al ver que fruncía el ceño, Bella siguió adelante—. Me hablaste de él cuando nos íbamos hace un par de semanas. Cuando estábamos hablando de la abuela y su…

—Me acuerdo. Y, sí. Es él.

—Supongo que no puedes hablar con él.

Edward permaneció en silencio.

—Podría hablar con él, pero no me escucha.

—¿Acaso…?

—Déjalo. ¿Vale?

Bella abrió los labios y entonces bajó la mirada. Dio un paso atrás como si le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Edward masculló un juramento para sí y fue hacia ella antes de que saliera. Entonces la agarró de los brazos. Sus músculos estaban tensos.

—Bella, no. Lo siento. Es que las cosas son un poco complicadas. Te lo explicaría si pudiera, pero no puedo.

A pesar de no entender nada, Bella hizo un gesto con la cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bella.

—No pasa nada. Y lo dejo. No pretendía…

—Mírame.

—…pasarme de la raya —dijo ella al tiempo que él le soltaba un brazo.

Edward la agarró de la barbilla y la hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras hablaba. Al oír su respiración pausada desde tan cerca y sentir su piel suave bajo los dedos, olvidó lo que iba a decir.

Sus miradas se encontraron. A Bella le tembló el aliento.

Edward estuvo a punto de rozarle los labios con los suyos; esos labios sensuales y dulces…

Él no era un hombre desinteresado. Cuando quería algo, iba a por ello, sobre todo si se trataba de mujeres. Pero ella era diferente.

Edward apartó la mano lentamente. Ella se merecía mucho más de lo que él jamás podría darle.

—¿Prefieres que lo haga otra persona?

Bella retrocedió rápidamente, temblorosa. Como si quisiera recordar el tacto de sus dedos, se tocó el brazo con la mano.

—No. No —negó, tratando de recuperar la compostura—. No quiero que te vayas. Estás ayudando a la residencia, y si así te ayudas a ti mismo, es aquí donde debes estar.

Una tímida sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios.

Sin embargo, Edward había visto algo vulnerable en sus ojos y sabía que no le era tan indiferente como quería hacerle pensar.

Era peligroso que un hombre tuviera esa certeza…

—Mejor te dejo terminar lo que estés haciendo. Le dije a la abuela que la ayudaría a cambiarse.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Salúdala de mi parte. Y dile a Kay que saldré dentro de diez minutos.

—Claro.

—Y… Bella… —le dijo al verla ir hacia la puerta.

Ella titubeó y se volvió un momento.

—Lo siento.

La joven no sabía por qué se estaba disculpando exactamente. ¿Por no confiar en ella? ¿Por no sentirse atraído por ella?

Pero no importaba. De un modo u otro, esa disculpa la hizo sentirse aún más incómoda. Bella corrió escaleras arriba en dirección a la habitación de su abuela. La confusión y la humillación corrían en su cabeza.

Ella había deseado que la besara. Y él lo sabía. Ella había esperado que lo hiciera con cada latido de su corazón. Y sin embargo, la había dejado marchar.

Intentando recuperar la normalidad, Bella se detuvo ante la puerta de su abuela y entró en el dormitorio.

Edna ya estaba en la cama.

La enfermera que le había dado la medicación y la había ayudado a cambiarse acababa de salir. Su abuela había olvidado que ella iba a volver, o quizás ni siquiera recordara que había estado allí.

Habiendo pensado en todo, Bella decidió que era el día perfecto para sentarse delante de la tele con un bote de helado de chocolate. Y eso es lo que hizo.

Ese día se prometió a sí misma que Edward Masen nunca volvería a verla flaquear.


	10. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

—Creo que no queremos nada tan pesado. Me gusta lo que elegiste para el segundo menú. El revuelto de verduras con vinagreta de frambuesa es perfecto. Y también la _mousse_ de salmón, los espárragos envueltos en puerro y el _roulade_ de pollo relleno de champiñones. Las mujeres van a ver a todas esas modelos escuálidas mientras cenan. Lo último que querrán es comerse algo que va a ir directo a las cartucheras.

—Excepto por el postre —dijo Bella, sujetando el móvil con el hombro mientras se quitaba el abrigo—. Como dijiste, estaría bien poner un bocado delicioso. Algo de chocolate. Con vainilla o caramelo. Podemos servirlo con el champán que ha donado Elk Cove Vineyards.

Bella pasó por detrás de Harriet Bower, que no dejaba de balancearse y canturrear para sí frente a un cuadro de la sala de estar.

—Un espumoso con algo de caramelo ha de ser una experiencia muy sensual. Lo siento, Alaina. ¿Podrías esperar un segundo? —le dijo a la gerente del hotel Kensington desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

La joven sonrió al ver a una de las enfermeras.

—¿Mi abuela está en su habitación? —preguntó rápidamente—. Gracias —añadió y atendió la llamada en espera.

Llevaba todo el día esperando noticias de Alaina Tyler y no quería arriesgarse a tener que llamarla más tarde. La mujer estaba muy ocupada y el hotel había donado todo excepto el coste de la comida, que corría a cargo de la emisora.

—Lo siento, Alaina. ¿Dónde estábamos? Oh, sí —dijo entre risas, cuando la gerente le recordó que estaban hablando de experiencias sensuales—. Tú eres la experta en comida, y sabes que queremos algo escandalosamente sexy y sugerente. ¿Te parece bien?… Oh, gracias —respondió, aliviada.

Mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo, saludó con un gesto a las señoras congregadas frente a la tele.

—Entonces hacemos eso. Te llevaré el contrato tan pronto como me lo mandes.

Bella cerró el teléfono y rodeó la pared temporal que separaba a las residentes de las molestias de la obra.

—¿Sexy y sugerente?

La voz profunda que oyó detrás de sí disparó los latidos del corazón de Bella, que se volvió con una sonrisa fingida.

Edward estaba en el umbral de la pared temporal. Tenía la camisa remangada y unos vaqueros gastados se ceñían a sus caderas. El pelo revuelto le caía sobre la frente y parecía muy serio.

No le había visto en más de una semana, a veces por las circunstancias y otras a propósito.

—Es sólo una forma de hablar.

Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Una experiencia sensual?

—Es un término de… marketing.

—Pensaba que sólo ibas a darles de comer y a enseñarles ropa.

Bella se había pasado toda la semana preguntándose qué pasaría cuando volviera a verlo; si se mostraría distante o amable; si la trataría con frialdad, como un hombre de negocios.

Curiosamente, él hizo lo que ella había planeado hacer: fingir que no había pasado nada.

—Ahí radica la diferencia entre las mujeres y el género masculino —dijo Bella con indulgencia.

Excepto por el susto de volver a verlo, se sentía bien esa noche. Mejor que bien. Una asociación local de mujeres se había sumado al proyecto y habían accedido a hacerse cargo de los últimos gastos. Todo lo que sacaran de la venta de entradas sería destinado a reducir la deuda de la residencia.

—Un desfile de moda es una cuestión de imagen, de posibilidades. Una mujer mira la pasarela, oye la música y se imagina a sí misma llevando ese traje. Y entonces piensa, «Sí, yo quiero eso». Yo quiero esa confianza. Yo quiero ese vestido. Con ellos puedo conquistar mi pequeño rincón del mundo.

—¿Y una mujer consigue todo eso con la ropa?

—¿Y qué hace un hombre cuando elige una corbata roja?

E. A. vio aquella sonrisa que ya no esperaba volver a ver en sus ojos.

—Lo entiendo.

Señaló su teléfono móvil.

—Kay dice que no haces más que correr. Sólo has venido dos veces esta semana.

Kay decía que Bella había entrado hablando por teléfono en las dos ocasiones.

—Hay mucho que hacer. Sólo quedan dos semanas —metió el móvil en el bolso y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Cómo estás aquí tan tarde? Kay me dijo que tú y Charlie os vais a las cinco.

E. A. se giró hacia atrás. Acababa de clavar contrachapado nuevo sobre el agujero de la pared.

—Quería tapar eso. Tengo que irme a Seattle mañana, así que no trabajaré el fin de semana.

Como había pospuesto el viaje a las Bahamas con sus amigos, quería tomarse dos días libres para preparar su barco. Iba a hacer buen tiempo el fin de semana, un milagro en esa época del año. Tenía que poner a punto al _Renegade_ para la temporada.

Una lona tapaba la alfombra donde él estaba parado. Bella miró las herramientas esparcidas por doquier y después reparó en las tablas que escondían las tuberías.

—¿Has terminado?

—Casi hemos llegado a la mitad. Hemos reemplazado la tubería picada y sellado las juntas, pero no podremos comprobar si hay fugas hasta la semana que viene. Entonces podremos empezar a reparar la pared. Es difícil que abran la puerta, pero Kay no quería arriesgarse a que una de las señoras entrara y se hiciera daño.

Él tampoco quería arriesgarse. Bella tuvo esa certeza al verlo observar a las señoras. Ellas estaban más interesadas en ver Gran Hermano y en ese momento estaban discutiendo sobre el volumen de la televisión. Harriet Bower seguía tarareando mientras contemplaba el cuadro del bosque. La enfermera estaba a su lado.

En un rincón aparte, Edith Ross leía una revista. Fue ella quien recibió una dulce sonrisa de Edward que habría hecho derretirse a las más duras. La anciana, sin embargo, llevaba puestas las gafas de cerca y no se dio cuenta.

Bella miró las hermosas líneas de sus facciones. Edith le había hecho galletas de avena. Kay se lo había dicho el domingo. El martes por la noche había oído que varias de las mujeres, incluyendo la cocinera, se ocupaban de darle de comer.

—He oído que te han adoptado.

Edward la miró con sus ojos de niebla.

—Sí —murmuró—. Ha sido… interesante. Es la primera vez que alguien piensa que soy su yerno o su nieto.

Los labios de Bella dibujaron una sonrisa. Él frunció el ceño y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, apartando la vista de ella.

Bella no parecía sentirse incómoda, a pesar de lo mal que la había hecho sentirse aquella noche.

—Viniste a ver a tu abuela. No te entretengo.

De pronto, Bella cayó en la cuenta de que le estaba observando fijamente y miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Ella se acuerda de ti? ¿Desde el día en que te conoció? —le preguntó.

E. A. no supo definir lo que había visto en sus ojos. ¿Esperanza? ¿Preocupación?

—¿Qué? —preguntó él al verla dudar.

—Parece que no.

E. A. deseó haberle dicho otra cosa. La esperanza se había desvanecido, pero Bella levantó la barbilla y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tendré que volver a presentártela. Pero ahora no. Está cansada por las noches. Y le es más difícil recordar las cosas.

—La próxima vez.

E. A. la miró a los ojos.

—La próxima vez —repitió Bella, como si quisiera decir algo más.

En ese momento la audiencia televisiva rompió en aplausos y Arlene Newcomb empezó a pedir que subieran el volumen con su típico balbuceo.

—Que tengas buen viaje —dijo Bella tranquilamente y dio media vuelta.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo.

Estaba en la mitad del pasillo cuando E. A. la vio volverse y esbozar una sonrisa que iluminó toda su cara. Entonces levantó el pulgar y se puso el móvil sobre el hombro.

—Tenemos a Jeremy Walker —susurró y siguió hablando.

E. A. no pudo oír el resto de la conversación, pero era evidente que estaba animada. Antes de entrar en la habitación de su abuela, le dedicó una última sonrisa.

Había mucho más en Isabella Swan de lo que esperaba. A veces podía ser muy inocente, pero ese lado vulnerable era compensado por una fuerza y una sabiduría impropias de su edad.

No era de extrañar que Jessica y Jill confiaran tanto en ella. Siempre que se proponía llevar a cabo un proyecto conseguía su objetivo sin detenerse ni un instante. No importaba si estaba ocupada o preocupada. En medio de una crisis, ella sabía mantener la calma. Para ellas, Bella era el engrudo que mantenía en pie la empresa. Para él, ella era un soplo de aire fresco.

Estaba a medio camino entre Portland y Seattle cuando no pudo aguantar la curiosidad. Bella ya no le hablaba de los preparativos de la gala y debía de ser por su culpa. Le había dejado claro que estaba allí por su propio beneficio y ella habría pensado que no le importaba nada más.

Tecleó su número y se puso el «manos libres». En ese momento adelantó a una fila de camiones en la I-5. Esperaba que las carreteras estuvieran más despejadas el sábado por la mañana.

Ella contestó al tercer timbrazo.

—¿Quién es Jeremy Walker?

La oyó echarse a reír. Parecía algo somnolienta.

—Es uno de los rostros más populares de Portland. Presenta el telediario de la noche. Accedió a presentar el desfile.

Edward miró el reloj del salpicadero de su todoterreno alquilado. El Ford Explorer gris era un buen coche de trabajo. Como llevaba matrícula de Washington, era fácil hacerlo pasar por su coche. En realidad él tenía un todoterreno, un Escalade negro que estaba aparcado junto al Jaguar plateado y al Shelby Cobra que había comprado en una subasta el año anterior. Había pagado el doble de lo que costaría salvar la residencia.

El reloj marcaba las 8:36.

—¿Te he despertado?

—No pasa nada. Tengo que levantarme de todos modos. No quería dormir hasta tan tarde. Me fui a la cama casi a las cuatro.

Él no había visto su dormitorio el día que había ido a su casa, pero podía imaginársela bajo las sábanas fácilmente.

E. A. bebió un poco del café que había comprado en un Starbucks y casi se quemó la lengua. Estaba un poco distraído.

—¿Y por qué te acostaste tan tarde?

—Estuve preparando cosas para la gala.

—¿Puedes ser más específica?

—¿Quieres detalles?

—Por eso he llamado. Me gusta saber cómo han evolucionado mis ideas.

Él le había hecho la sugerencia por teléfono y estaba a punto de recordárselo cuando oyó un ruido por el teléfono. Parecía que ella se había incorporado sobre la cama.

—En ese caso… —dijo Bella y lo puso al día.

Eric había estado ayudándola con los diseños para la campaña de publicidad del evento: anuncios impresos en los periódicos, entradas… las cuales ella tenía que imprimir cuanto antes. Lo que no sabía era cómo abordar a la imprenta que usaba la agencia.

E. A. le preguntó por qué y ella le habló de los temores de Jill, que no quería que la agencia se sintiera en deuda con los clientes. Entonces se enteró de que Bella no había pedido la ayuda de nadie que no conociera personalmente.

—Me preguntaba cómo habría ido esa conversación. ¿Se ha tomado bien lo que estás haciendo?

—No sé si se lo ha tomado bien. Simplemente trata de ignorarlo.

—Siempre que no te ponga las cosas difíciles…

—No lo está haciendo. No sé lo que pasó, pero después de nuestra conversación dejó de parecer resentida con la abuela. No mencionó lo de la gala en el trabajo, así que todo marcha como de costumbre.

—¿Caótico?

—Medio caótico. Parte del personal ha empezado a presionar a los del turno de noche para que cumplan con los plazos, y Jill ha empezado a entrevistar recepcionistas. Oh, y Jessica firmó un contrato muy importante y lo quieren todo para ayer —bajó la voz como si hubiera hablado más de la cuenta—. Pero tú ya lo sabías. ¿No?

—En realidad, no.

Sólo había hablado con su hermana una vez desde su llegada a Portland. Jessica le había llamado la semana anterior mientras se estaba mudando a un modesto despacho del que su hermano habría estado orgulloso. Ella le había dicho que tenía algunos nombres de promotores inmobiliarios que podían alquilarle oficinas con vistas al mar. También se había ofrecido a buscarle una al no haber encontrado una de su agrado, y le había dado el nombre de un diseñador con el que podía concertarle una cita si así lo deseaba.

Su primer pensamiento fue que no quería ocuparse del Plan B en las semanas siguientes. Además, no quería que ella se hiciera cargo de nada que no estuviera relacionado con los negocios para no sentirse en deuda con ella.

E. A. le había dicho que había pospuesto la búsqueda de una oficina y que llamaría al diseñador cuando lo necesitara. Pero también le había pedido que no se tomara tantas molestias.

—Dale la enhorabuena de mi parte. ¿Quieres? —le dijo a Bella—. Bueno… ¿Qué falta para celebrar tu desfile de moda?

Ella le dijo que lo único que quedaba por hacer era recoger las donaciones para la subasta, aparte de preparar la gala. Fue entonces cuando guardó silencio.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó él.

—Sé que suena raro, pero voy a echarlo de menos.

—¿Ir corriendo de un lado para otro sin tiempo para nada?

—Parece que apenas tengo tiempo de pensar, pero… Sí.

—¿Y entonces por qué crees que lo vas a echar de menos?

—No tengo ni idea.

—Quizá sea por eso. Porque no tienes tiempo para pensar.

Bella tardó en responder.

—Quizá. Eso es lo que tú haces. ¿No? Siempre vas de un lado a otro.

—Así es.

—¿Y te gusta?

—Tiene sus ventajas.

Bella pareció vacilar.

—No sé si eso es bueno o malo.

Hace no mucho tiempo él hubiera dicho que un trabajo ajetreado era algo bueno. Últimamente solía pasarse las noches trabajando en los planos de la terraza interior con el portátil. Sin embargo, había una sutil diferencia. Trabajar en los planos, así como hacerlo con sus propias manos, era una experiencia mucho mejor.

—Quizá no sea ninguna de las dos cosas.

Se oyó otro sonido a través de la línea.

—Bueno, sea como sea, espero que disfrutes lo que estás haciendo este fin de semana.

—Haré lo que pueda. Me voy a navegar.

—¿En serio?

—Básicamente voy a mover el barco un poco, para prepararlo para la nueva temporada. Pero le daré una vuelta por las islas.

—Si ves alguna orca, salúdala de mi parte.

E. A. se echó a reír y le dijo que así lo haría. Después se pasó el resto del viaje deseando haberla invitado para que pudiera saludarlas personalmente.

La semana siguiente pasó volando para Bella, que por fin pudo acostarse a media noche. Cuando no estaba en la oficina se pasaba el tiempo pegada al teléfono móvil. No sabía qué estaba pasando con Jill, pero no le había pedido que le hiciera ningún recado. Incluso se había ocupado de recibir los muebles ella misma, quedándose en casa todo el sábado.

Todavía no había dicho ni una palabra de la gala benéfica, pero Jessica había empezado a preguntarle cómo iba todo. Y sobre todo, quería saber cómo iban las reparaciones en la residencia.

Bella no habría reparado en ese repentino interés de no haber sido porque conocía bien el motivo. Lo que no entendía era por qué su hermanastra no se atrevía a preguntarle a Edward cuándo iba a terminar, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que Jessica estaba intentando averiguar con cuánta frecuencia lo veía ella.

Así, le dijo que no lo había visto en los últimos días, y que sólo había hablado con él por teléfono. Jessica limitó su respuesta a un «Oh» y Bella no supo qué pensar. ¿Qué estaría pasando entre ellos?

Lo que quería era mantener a raya a su corazón, pues él debía de estar al caer por la agencia. Era un cliente y la empresa esperaba contar con él por mucho tiempo. Si él y Jessica llegaban a tener algo serio, podría empezar a pasarse por la oficina un día sí y otro también, y en ese caso no tendría que preocuparse de tratar con él. No obstante, cada día se le hacía más difícil hablar con él, a pesar de lo fácil que era en realidad.

A diferencia de mucha gente, Bella sabía que hacía ese trabajo porque no tenía elección, y las preocupaciones por su abuela aumentaban cada vez que la veía. Edward conocía su lista de deseos, y eso era algo de lo que nunca le había hablado a nadie. Era como si él la conociera de verdad, como si realmente escuchara lo que decía.

Había llamado al regresar de Seattle para contarle que no había visto ninguna orca. Estaban a finales de octubre y la temporada de migración había terminado. No obstante, había visto a una ballena corcovada a cierta distancia y le había hecho una fotografía que quería enviarle por correo electrónico. Se habían pasado más de una hora hablando de las distintas variedades de ballena y sus costumbres migratorias.

Él también le había hablado de una isla boscosa desde donde se divisaban orcas todos los veranos. Desde una de sus calas había fotografiado una enorme ballena hacía tiempo.

Por lo visto tenía un problema con un proyecto, así que no podría ir a Portland hasta mediados de semana. Bella entendía por qué necesitaba un respiro.

Sin embargo, la semana fue pasando y Bella supo que debía de estar trabajando tan duro como siempre. Kay le decía que atendía largas llamadas durante las que hacía pedidos, daba órdenes al personal y fijaba reuniones; así que Bella se preguntaba cuándo tendría tiempo para trabajar en los planos de la terraza interior, que no eran más que un boceto todavía.

Él ya se había marchado de Elmwood House cuando Bella había ido a visitar a su abuela en la noche de Halloween, y el sábado siguiente había sido ella la que no había podido ir.

Pero su todoterreno sí estaba allí cuando Bella llegó la mañana del domingo.

—Edna está en el invernadero —le dijo Kay al pasar por delante de la nueva pared del salón—. Quería quitar los crisantemos del jardín. Le dije que no se estropearían durante el invierno, pero ella insistió en que se morirían, así que la dejé arrancarlas y replantarlas en el invernadero. Seguro que mañana quiere volver a plantarlas fuera. El comportamiento ilógico es normal. Síguele la corriente —le dijo Kay, consciente de su preocupación—. No se está haciendo daño ni nada parecido. Está feliz y eso es lo que importa.

Fuera hacía frío y la tierra estaba húmeda por las lluvias, pero el sol brillaba a través de las nubes y hacía resplandecer las hojas carmín de los robles y espinos. A los lados del jardín había crisantemos amarillos, naranja y púrpura rodeados de arbustos de hortensias y azaleas que no florecerían hasta la siguiente primavera. El césped color esmeralda se extendía hasta una pequeña huerta.

Una enfermera recogía los frutos de un manzano con la ayuda de dos residentes.

Algo preocupada, Bella se enrolló la bufanda alrededor del cuello y echó a andar por el camino de cemento que llevaba hasta el invernadero. Sólo había dado unos pocos pasos cuando vio a su abuela, de pie junto a la terraza interior que estaba al fondo de la casa. Vestida con un chándal verde y un sombrero rosa, estaba arrodillada junto a las flores al lado de los setos que delimitaban el jardín.

Bella acababa de pasar la terraza cuando vio a Charlie, el fontanero. Unos metros más adelante estaba Edward, de rodillas frente a la rampa para las sillas de ruedas.

Charlie la saludó con la mano y ella le ofreció una sonrisa. Edward se puso en pie y le dijo algo a su compañero antes de echar a andar hacia ella.

—¿Charlie está trabajando en la rampa? —le preguntó mientras le veía echarse el pelo hacia atrás.

Se había cortado un poco el cabello desde la última vez que lo había visto.

—Yo creía que era fontanero.

—Lo es. Pero su esposa lo dejó hace unos meses, y Jeanette hace pollo y buñuelos los domingos. Ayudarme es una excusa para disfrutar de una comida casera.

—¿Trabaja para comer?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No es una comida cualquiera. Aquí nos tienen bien alimentados —frunció el ceño—. ¿No ibas a ver al tipo de la iluminación esta mañana?

—No hasta las once. Quería ver a la abuela antes.

La señora de rosa siguió cavando entre las flores. A su lado tenía una carretilla con media docena de macetas.

—Ha estado muy ocupada esta mañana.

—Eso he oído —no pudo evitar la sonrisa al ver un logo de los marineros de Seattle en su camiseta—. También he oído que te has convertido en el manitas oficial de la residencia.

La brisa le agitó el pelo y un mechón le cruzó la mejilla. E. A. se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Ella parecía algo cansada. Hermosa, pero cansada.

—He tenido que hacer algunas chapucillas. No es gran cosa.

—Para Kay significan mucho.

—¿Joven? —dijo Edna.

E. A. hizo un gesto para restarle importancia, pues la gratitud de otros le hacía sentir incómodo.

—Me llaman.

Bella se apartó el pelo de la cara y fue tras él.

Edna se quitó los guantes y, apoyándose en un cubo al revés, se puso en pie. Entonces empezó a colocar las macetas en la carretilla.

—¿Está listo ese cargamento? —preguntó E. A.

—Sí —dijo ella, añadiendo una última planta.

Bella miró a su abuela y fue a darle un abrazo, pero la anciana volvió su atención hacia las plantas rápidamente.

—Yo solía tener de éstas en casa —dijo para sí misma—. A mi hija le encantan las amarillas. Las flores amarillas siempre fueron sus favoritas.

Bella esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Te refieres a mi madre, abuela? ¿Las flores favoritas de mi madre eran las amarillas?

A través de los gruesos cristales de sus gafas, sus ojos color cielo se quedaron vacíos y Bella pensó que se enfadaría consigo misma por no recordar, pero en lugar de eso, levantó las flores con ambas manos.

—Éstas son tan hermosas como tú —dijo—. ¿No cree, joven?

—Abuela…

—Desde luego. Las dos son muy hermosas.

—¿Es su novio?

—Soy su amigo —dijo él sin vacilar—. Vamos a llevarlas al invernadero.

Sin decir nada más, la señora se sacudió el barro de los pantalones y le entregó la planta que tenía en las manos. Entonces fue hacia el invernadero.

Bella recogió dos macetas del suelo.

—Hoy la has estado ayudando.

Edward tomó la planta y la colocó en la carretilla.

—Esa enfermera es la que más las ha ayudado. Yo sólo he puesto mis músculos y he respondido preguntas.

—¿Qué preguntas?

—Cosas.

—¿Como qué?

—Primero quería saber qué día es.

—Lleva tiempo sin recordarlo. ¿Qué más?

Edward la miró de reojo y siguió poniendo plantas en la carretilla.

—¿Edward?

—Quería saber si su hija iba a venir hoy.

—¿Mi madre?

—Sí. Creí que debía decírtelo.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que tendría que preguntarle a su nieta.

Bella levantó la barbilla y respiró profundamente. Le habían advertido de que eso podía pasar. Había leído sobre pacientes que olvidaban la muerte de seres queridos y que confundían a los familiares. El deterioro intelectual de su abuela no cesaría y su memoria actuaba de forma caprichosa.

Pero Bella no estaba preparada para lidiar con ello. Un momento antes su abuela la había mirado fijamente mientras hablaba de su única hija sin ser consciente de quién era ella.

—¿Algo más? —le dijo, haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza que poseía.

La brisa volvió a agitar su cabello y Edward le apartó un mechón de la mejilla.

Bella contuvo el aliento y apartó la mirada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó él.

—Tengo que acostumbrarme a estas cosas… Sí, claro. Estoy bien… ¿Qué más dijo?

—No mucho —Edward agarró la carretilla para no volver a tocarla—. Dijo que quería enseñarle las flores a su hija —le dijo mientras cruzaban el césped—. Entonces Charlie vino a decirme que iba a la ferretería y ella se fijó en su sombrero. Me preguntó por qué llevaba una montaña bordada.

—¿Y qué le dijo Charlie?

—Le dijo que el sombrero era un trofeo. Se lo compró hace unos años después de llegar a la cima del Monte Hood. No sabía que le gustaba escalar, así que empezamos a hablar de escalada y de_ rappel _y ella siguió cavando.

—¿Te gusta escalar?

—Tú has apuntado todos los lugares en los que te gustaría bucear, y yo tengo una lista de todas las rocas que quiero escalar.

—¿Cuántas son?

—Unas doscientas.

Bella vio entrar a Edna en el invernadero.

—¿Y has escalado…?

—Más o menos la mitad.

—¿Te gusta escalar acantilados?

—Me encanta.

—¿Por qué?

Su falta de comprensión le hizo esbozar una irresistible sonrisa.

—Porque no puedo pensar en nada más cuando las únicas cosas que me separan de un cuello roto son mi propia fuerza y una fina cuerda.

Hizo un gesto hacia delante.

—¿Puedes abrir la puerta?

Bella hizo lo que le pedía y él entró con la carretilla. Como el sol se filtraba por los cristales del techo, hacía mucho calor y humedad. Todo el espacio estaba ocupado por largas mesas sobre las que descansaban interminables hileras de plantas.

La abuela de Bella esperaba en un rincón.

—Yo me ocupo —le dijo la joven, tomando las plantas que E. A. tenía en las manos—. Gracias por ayudarla. Y por decirme… —Bella no terminó la frase porque Edna estaba delante.

—De nada.

—Tengo que ocuparme de un asunto en… —estuvo a punto de decir Nueva Delhi, pero se detuvo a tiempo—. Singapur. Así que no nos veremos hasta el sábado. Buena suerte con la gala benéfica —le dijo antes de irse.

Una nube de decepción se cernió sobre el rostro de Bella.

—Gracias —dijo ella, ocultando sus sentimientos.

No se le había pasado por la cabeza que él quisiera asistir a aquel evento para féminas, pero una parte de ella quería que viera el resultado de su genial idea.

Bella se dio la vuelta hacia su abuela, pero se volvió a mirarlo un momento.

—Que tengas buen viaje. ¿Vale?

Él le aseguró que así sería y se metió las manos en los bolsillos para no hacer lo que quería hacer. Las dejó con las flores y abandonó la residencia por la tarde. A las once de la noche de ese día se subió el jet de la empresa y partió hacia Nueva Delhi. Habían surgido algunos inconvenientes y su presencia allí era necesaria.

Se pasó una semana negociando con los inspectores para agilizar la concesión de permisos, pero finalmente logró volver a encauzar el proyecto. El jet privado aterrizó en Portland a la una y media del sábado siguiente. La gala había empezado a las once y media.

A las dos en punto, E. A. Cullen entró en el fastuoso salón del hotel Kensington.


	11. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

La música llenaba el espacioso salón iluminado y las invitadas estaban sentadas alrededor de mesas redondas con elegantes manteles de tela. Todas miraban hacia la pasarela, sobre la que en ese momento desfilaba una morena con un ajustado vestido de cuello de cisne y botas altas. Luces estroboscópias congelaban cada uno de sus gráciles movimientos.

Desde el podio, el presentador del evento describía los diseños de la nueva temporada de verano. La modelo se dio la vuelta al final de la pasarela y emprendió el regreso hasta desaparecer detrás de un telón de gasa. Los haces de luz lo hacían cambiar de color, de un dorado intenso a un azul de hielo.

E. A. comenzó a buscar a Bella entre la multitud y estaba a punto de preguntarle a un camarero cuando el telón volvió a abrirse.

Esa vez apareció una modelo de mediana edad que lucía un elegante vestido de terciopelo verde con los hombros descubiertos. Con una mano en la cadera y un brillante bolso de fiesta en la otra, avanzó por la pasarela.

De pronto E. A. se dio cuenta de que la modelo era Jill. La había reconocido por las fotos que había visto en la oficina de Jessica.

Jill se volvió con toda soltura al llegar al final y empezó a andar en sentido contrario. El telón se abrió nuevamente y Jessica apareció en escena. Aquella rubia despampanante con piernas kilométricas también llevaba un vestido, pero el suyo era de color rojo y llevaba un escote más bajo. La tela se pegaba a sus curvas de impacto como una segunda piel. Sonreía de tal forma que E. A. creyó que iba a saludar a su madre al cruzarse con ella. Con las luces parpadeando al ritmo de la música, eran el centro de todas las miradas. Era evidente que estaban en su salsa.

Jill desapareció detrás del telón y una jovencísima morena vestida de plata salió a la pasarela.

La multitud se deshizo en aplausos, ahogando las palabras del maestro de ceremonias.

E. A. abandonó toda esperanza de encontrar a Bella. No sabía por qué Jessica y Jill estaban allí, pero sí sabía que su presencia podía ser una molestia. Él sólo quería asegurarse de que todo había ido bien, y como era evidente que Bella no lo necesitaba, decidió llamarla más tarde.

A las cinco de la tarde de ese día, sacó las maletas, los planos y el maletín del todoterreno y volvió a instalarse en el modesto All-Suite Inn, a medio camino entre su casa y el centro. Tuvo tiempo de dejar la ropa sucia en la tintorería y recoger la de la semana pasada, además de parar en el supermercado para comprar leche y cereales. Acababa de salir rumbo al lavado de coches cuando la llamó por el móvil.

Aparte de preguntarle por la gala, quería saber si iría a Elmwood House al día siguiente. El sobre que estaba en el asiento del acompañante era para ella. E. A. le había pedido a su secretaria que buscara los planes de estudio de universidades próximas a Portland que tuvieran departamento de oceanografía. Bella había dicho que echaría de menos el ajetreo cuando todo hubiera terminado y él quería que cumpliera su sueño.

Cuando contestó al teléfono parecía un tanto sofocada.

La música retumbaba al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Todavía estás en el hotel?

—No. No —dijo Bella, bajando la música—. Acabo de llegar a casa.

—¿Qué tal fue todo?

—Si estuvieras aquí, Edward, abriría esta botella de champán y brindaría por tu amigo el de la idea genial, y por ti.

J. T esbozó la primera sonrisa en muchos días.

—¿Tan bien ha ido?

—Ya lo creo.

—¿Y con quién lo estás celebrando?

—Con nadie. He quedado con la gente que me ha ayudado en una hora. Vine a casa a cambiarme y a dejar las cosas.

E. A. miró el sobre que estaba a su lado.

—¿Lo del champán lo dices en serio?

—Claro que sí. Todavía está frío.

—Entonces busca un par de copas. Estaré ahí en cinco minutos. Mientras tanto dime cómo conseguiste que Jill hiciera de modelo.

Se hizo el silencio.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo hizo?

—La vi.

—¿Estabas allí?

—Llegué cinco minutos antes de que terminara —dijo él, cambiando de carril para tomar el siguiente desvío—. Me fui antes de que terminara, pero el sitio estaba abarrotado. Pero, volviendo a lo de Jill, nunca me habría imaginado que accedería a algo así.

Bella le dijo que ella tampoco se lo habría imaginado mientras dejaba en la mesa la botella de champán, junto con los programas sobrantes y el grueso cuaderno de notas que la había acompañado a todas partes durante las últimas semanas.

—El coordinador del desfile me llamó ayer para decirme que dos de las modelos estaban con gripe. Las sustituías no podían participar por diversas razones —le explicó de camino a la cocina—. Los intervalos de tiempo entre los cambios de ropa iban a ser enormes y eso habría arruinado todo el espectáculo. Bueno, yo sabía que Jessica sería perfecta, si estaba dispuesta, pero no pensaba que fuera a acceder para no disgustarse con su madre. Pero yo también sabía que Jill podría hacerlo genial, así que le pregunté si alguna vez había hecho de modelo. En resumen, ella nunca había hecho algo así, pero se sintió halagada al ver que pensaba que sí, y cuando le pregunté si estaba dispuesta a desfilar en la gala, me dijo que lo haría encantada.

—¿Así de fácil?

—No exactamente —Bella se subió a una silla y abrió el armario que estaba encima de la nevera.

No tenía copas de champán, así que sacó dos copas de vino.

—Me preguntó si realmente creía que Edna no se acordaba de ella. Yo se lo había comentado un día —le dijo y entonces le habló de la conversación que había mantenido con su madrastra cuando se había enterado de lo de la gala benéfica.

Mientras hablaba, puso las copas en la encimera y colocó la silla en su sitio. Entonces metió la botella de champán en la nevera y se puso a buscar algo que sirviera como cubo de hielo.

—Le dije que no creía que la abuela se acordara de ella, y ella se quedó callada durante un momento, pero al final me dijo que aunque desaprobara el comportamiento de mi abuela, sólo se hacía daño a sí misma al guardarle rencor.

—Se equivoca.

—¿Cómo?

—Se equivoca. No sólo se hacía daño a sí misma. ¿Y qué pasa con el daño que te hizo a ti?

Bella vaciló un momento.

—Ella lo reconoció, a su manera. Estaba saliendo de su oficina cuando me hizo detenerme. Me dijo que sentía mucho que Edna hubiera olvidado quién era yo.

—Te debe mucho más que eso.

—No me debe nada.

Bella quiso decirle que la ayuda que le había brindado ese día no tenía precio, pero no tuvo tiempo.

—¿Y esto va a cambiar tu relación laboral con ella?

—No lo creo probable —oyó cómo cerraban la puerta de un coche en el exterior—. Ya me ha dicho que ahora que he vuelto a la normalidad, puedo hacer algunas cosas por ella. Mi primera obligación es buscar presupuestos para pintar una de sus propiedades. Sé lo que estás pensando. Y no voy a dejar que arruines mi buen humor recordándome lo mucho que se aprovecha de mí. Ya hemos hablado de eso.

—¿Y hablarlo ahora arruinaría tu buen humor?

Bella dejó las copas y salió de la cocina.

—Desde luego.

—Entonces ni se me ocurriría hablar de ello ahora.

Llamaron a la puerta con tres golpecitos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Por ahora —le oyó decir al tiempo que abría la puerta.

Edward estaba al otro lado de la puerta de cristal con el teléfono al oído.

—Bueno… ¿Cuánto recaudó la gala?

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ni te lo imaginas —le dijo mientras quitaba el cerrojo de la puerta—. Yo tampoco podía creérmelo.

Bella dio un paso atrás y cerró el teléfono. Edward abrió la puerta y entró en la casa.

—Vaya —le dijo al entrar.

Bella se echó a reír ante su entusiasmo.

—Eso es. Pero ni siquiera te he dicho cuánto recaudamos.

E. A. miró el traje de chaqueta pantalón que marcaba su estrecha cintura y después reparó en los zapatos de aguja que la hacían casi tan alta como él. La sombra de ojos color gris daba calidez a su mirada y su piel perfecta era la de una muñeca de porcelana. Sus labios parecían húmedos gracias al rosa brillante del carmín.

—Me refería a ti.

—Oh, esto —le dijo mientras se tocaba las mejillas—. Las modelos me secuestraron. Una me dijo que necesitaba realzar los pómulos y otra me dijo que tenía que maquillarme los ojos. Se pusieron manos a la obra y éste es el resultado.

Bella reparó en el sobre que tenía en la mano.

—No pasa nada. Luego hablamos de ello —le dijo J. T y dejó el sobre en la mesa del vestíbulo—. ¿Entonces cuánto fue?

—Casi cincuenta mil.

—¿Cincuenta?

—¿Te lo puedes creer?

Entusiasmada, Bella se tocó los brazos y dio media vuelta. Casi había llegado al salón cuando se volvió hacia él.

La música que había estado escuchando estaba tan baja que E. A. sólo podía oír el bajo.

—Fue gracias a la subasta.

Edward fue hacia ella.

—Las donaciones fueron generosas y las pujas se convirtieron en auténticas guerras cuando llegamos a las noches de hotel, el Botox y los tratamientos termales. Todavía no he hecho el recuento final, pero lo conseguimos, Edward. Sacamos suficiente para poner al día la hipoteca y para pagar los arreglos y la calefacción. La residencia podrá contar con un fondo durante un tiempo.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Kay?

—La llamé de camino a casa. Está… alucinada.

—Me parece que te has quedado corta.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá.

—¿Te dijo que eres increíble?

Bella rehuyó su mirada ante aquel halago inesperado.

—Debería haberlo hecho —incapaz de resistir las ganas de tocarla, Edward le levantó la barbilla con la mano—. Porque es cierto.

Bella se quedó sin aliento.

—Pero no lo hice sola. La gente ha sido muy generosa. Me han dado su tiempo y experiencia. Además, tú y tu amigo me disteis la idea.

—Nada se hubiera hecho realidad sin ti. Así que, cuando digo que eres increíble, no me mires como si fuera imposible. Sólo dime, «gracias», y «sí, lo soy».

Bella sonrió con timidez.

—No puedo.

—Claro que puedes —E. A. deslizó el pulgar por su labio inferior, borrando el carmín—. Di que eres increíble.

—Vale —Bella tenía el pulso descontrolado—. Eres increíble.

Edward guardó silencio y el corazón de Bella dejó de latir un instante. Entonces él se acercó un poco más y su boca casi rozó la de ella.

—No seas tonta —le dijo antes de besarla.

Bella se estremeció por dentro. El tacto de sus labios fue como la caricia de una pluma, un mero roce de piel contra piel.

Él le rozó los labios una vez más y Bella abrió la boca para recobrar el aliento, sintiendo una ola de calor en el vientre que la hizo tambalearse hacia él y aferrarse a su suéter para no perder el equilibrio.

Entonces se le escapó un suspiro y él la atrajo hacia sí. Con un brazo le rodeó la espalda y con el otra la cintura, apretándola contra su pecho de acero.

Por fin estaba donde había querido estar desde aquel día en el ascensor. Pero lo que había imaginado en sus fantasías no era nada comparado con la realidad de sentirse abrazada por esos brazos vigorosos mientras sus alientos se entremezclaban y sus cuerpos se derretían. Un gemido de deseo salió de los labios de Bella y retumbó en las entrañas de E. A. Ella le devolvía el beso con todo su ser…

E. A. supo que era imposible negar la realidad: la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y quería hacerle el amor.

En ese momento sintió una extraña tensión en ella y, poniendo las manos sobre sus mejillas, se separó de sus labios. Un halo de confusión empañó los oscuros ojos de la joven.

El burbujeo de la pecera llegó a sus oídos mientras intentaba calmarse. Estaba perpleja y aturdida, pero sabía que debía protegerse. Corría el peligro de perder el corazón, si no lo había perdido ya.

Y él estaba saliendo con otra persona.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, acariciándole el cabello.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

—Me preguntaba a qué ha venido eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No importa.

—No lo hagas, Bella —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Estás interesado en mi hermana. ¿Recuerdas?

E. A. soltó el aliento de golpe y sintió un pinchazo de culpa. Estaba pisando un terreno desconocido, pero la reacción de ella no dejaba lugar a las dudas.

Él también se había creído interesado en Jessica. Al ver a la preciosa rubia esa misma tarde, se había dado cuenta de que debía hacer algo antes de que perdiera todo el interés en él. Ella parecía ser el tipo de mujer que él siempre había deseado: sofisticada y lo bastante cínica para reconocer las ventajas de un buen matrimonio. Sin embargo, no había sentido nada al verla enfundada en ese sugerente vestido rojo, nada remotamente similar a lo que había experimentado al pensar en esa joven que tenía delante de sus ojos.

Aquella era una cruel ironía, pues él siempre había sabido que Bella estaba fuera de su alcance. Incluso aunque Jessica y ella no hubieran sido parientes, él sabía que Bella necesitaba y se merecía mucho más de lo que él podía ofrecerle. Ella necesitaba un hombre que creyera en el amor y en el compromiso; un hombre que pudiera darle más que un matrimonio superficial.

E. A. no sabía lo que era el amor verdadero…

—Ha sido culpa tuya —le dijo y retrocedió.

—¿Culpa mía? Pero si tú fuiste el que…

—¿Te besó? Cierto. Pero tú me lo devolviste. Mira —le dijo, mirando el reloj—. No creo que quieras llegar tarde a la cita con tus amigos. Mejor será que tome un poco de champán.

E. A. no tenía ni idea de lo que Bella estaba a punto de decir y de no haber sido por su teléfono móvil, que en ese momento comenzó a sonar, lo habría descubierto.

—Anda, contesta —le dijo él, señalando el teléfono, que vibraba sobre la mesa—. Me voy.

E. A. nunca se había complicado con las mujeres porque nunca había dejado que surgieran dificultades. Él nunca hacía promesas y siempre usaba protección. Jamás dejaba que una mujer se acercara lo bastante como para creer que la relación sería permanente. Un par de ellas se habían hecho más ilusiones de la cuenta, pero él siempre había sabido manejar la situación.

Hasta la noche anterior.

Sólo la había besado, pero sabía que las consecuencias de aquel pequeño beso no desaparecerían así como así.

Esos pensamientos se sumaron a la intranquilidad que se había apoderado de él desde la llamada de Emmet, una hora antes. Lo había llamado por cosas de trabajo, pero también le había comentado que Jasper iba a casarse con la madre de su hijo. La boda iba a ser la primera semana de diciembre, y sólo faltaban tres semanas. Parecía que Alec también tenía a alguien y, aunque Emmet ni siquiera había emprendido la búsqueda, la cuenta atrás había comenzado.

Bella estaba detrás de él. Podía sentir su presencia.

—Kay me dijo que querías verme.

E. A. se volvió. Dejó el rodillo de pintor sobre una bandeja, recogió un trapo de la escalera y se limpió la pintura seca de las manos. Estaba en el sótano de Elmwood House, pintando la recién reparada pared de la lavandería.

Su rostro lavado albergaba una expresión defensiva.

E. A. hubiera preferido que llevara maquillaje en ese momento, para no ver esos vulnerables ojos.

—Quería preguntarte por Edna.

Con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, Bella no se movió del umbral de la puerta.

Edward tenía una mancha de pintura en la manga de la camisa, pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos. Revelaban un profundo cansancio que siempre aparecía después de uno de sus viajes. Parecía que estaba acelerando el ritmo para terminar el trabajo en Singapur.

Eso era lo mejor. Cuanto antes terminara, antes se iría.

—Está como siempre. Ya se ha olvidado de las flores, pero todavía piensa que mamá está viva. Y… Kay dice que os ha invitado a ti y a Charlie en Acción de Gracias. Dice que Charlie aceptó, pero que tú le dijiste que no podías. Supongo que tienes compromisos familiares.

E. A. dejó el trapo a un lado y caminó hasta ella. Era evidente que ella quería guardar las distancias.

En ese momento él no tenía claro lo que quería. Tal vez lo mejor fuera que Carlisle adelantara el ultimátum. Todo tenía que terminar, de una forma u otra, y él sólo sabía que quería volver ser quien solía ser y dejar de huir.

—En realidad evito las reuniones familiares siempre que puedo. No suelo ir en las vacaciones.

—Ya lo suponía. Debió de ser duro sin tu madre.

El cinismo que había en él afloró a la superficie. Un hombre no podía echar de menos lo que no había conocido. O eso quería creer.

—No se trataba de eso. Era más bien por las madrastras que me acompañaban.

—¿Madrastras? ¿Cuántas veces se casó tu padre?

—Cuatro. Yo sólo tuve dos madrastras, pero su primera esposa solía aparecer de vez en cuando. Siempre discutían sobre si debían pasar las vacaciones con sus respectivos hijos o con nosotros. Mucho teatro y lágrimas.

E. A. recordaba haber pasado muchos días en su habitación jugando a la consola porque nadie quería pasar las fiestas con él.

—¿Tienes medios hermanos?

—Sí.

Bella no sabía que preguntar primero.

—Si no ves mucho a tu familia, ¿con quién pasas la Navidad y Acción de Gracias?

—Paso el tiempo trabajando. Eso es lo que voy a hacer este año —le dijo, poniéndose las manos en la cintura—. Me voy justo después de la presentación de la campaña esta semana.

Había muchas cosas que no sabía de él y muchas cosas que deseaba saber. El segundo intento de obtener referencias de su trabajo y préstamos bancarios no había dado sus frutos, pero Jessica estaba segura de que esa falta de antecedentes se debía a que trabajaba en el extranjero y había prometido ocuparse de ello personalmente.

Bella decidió concentrarse en la petición de Kay. La directora había insistido en que la celebración no iba a ser lo mismo sin él y le había pedido que lo convenciera para tomar el postre con ellos, ya que no podía cenar.

—¿Vas a trabajar en Acción de Gracias?

—Me voy de viaje ese mismo jueves. Regreso el fin de semana para terminar aquí. Pero no llegare hasta última hora de la tarde.

—Nosotros vamos a comer a las tres y el postre será alrededor de las cuatro.

La tensión que había notado en él se podía cortar con unas tijeras mientras la miraba fijamente. Sus hermosas facciones albergaban una expresión inescrutable. Bella no adivinó sus pensamientos hasta que la mirada de E. A. se detuvo en sus labios.

—¿Y tú dónde vas a estar?

—Aquí. Siempre paso este día con la abuela.

E. A. volvió a mirarla a los ojos y Bella supo lo que había recordado.

—Entonces lo pensaré —dijo y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Edward, por favor —Bella tragó en seco y dio un paso atrás—. No puedo hacerlo. No sé qué quieres de mí. No sé qué quieres de Jessica.

E. A. supo que había actuado sin pensar. No tenía intención de tocarla.

—Bella…

—No, por favor —le suplicó ella en un susurro, retrocediendo aún más—. Tú me importas. Y ella también. Pero ahora lo que más me preocupa es que no juegues con…

«Mi corazón…»

—Conmigo mientras descubres a quién o qué es lo que quieres.

En ese momento se abrió una puerta y alguien comenzó a bajar las escaleras con pasos pesados.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Bella, alejándose de él—. Que tengas buen viaje.

—Hola, Bella.

—Hola, Charlie —dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué estás trabajando el domingo?

—Pollo y buñuelos.

Ya se le había olvidado.

Eso fue lo último que E. A. la oyó decir antes de verla desaparecer escaleras arriba y quedarse hecho un lío.

Cuando salió de Swan & Associates tres días más tarde, ya tenía claro lo que iba a hacer.

O por lo menos, parte de ello.


	12. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

La presentación resultó cumplir todas las expectativas de E. A., que quedó muy satisfecho. Jessica había sugerido salir a tomar algo después, pero había dejado el tema cuando él le había dicho que se iba a Seattle esa misma noche.

Sin embargo, E. A. llevaba menos de media hora en el hotel cuando recibió una llamada de la rubia despampanante. Por la inseguridad de su voz, E. A. sospechaba que iba a volver a intentarlo.

—No te entretengo —le dijo y suspiró con exasperación.

Podía oír la voz de Bella de fondo, pero no entendía lo que decía.

—Lo siento, Edward. ¿Puedes esperar un momento?

Bella no había estado en la oficina esa tarde. Heather, la nueva recepcionista de la agencia lo había recibido con la efusiva profesionalidad que caracterizaba a los miembros de Swan & Associates, pero no había podido decirle cuándo volvía. Y Jessica tampoco había podido indicarle el paradero de su media hermanastra.

A su favor había que decir que se había deshecho en halagos para con Bella por la preparación de la gala, e incluso le había sugerido a su madre que la pusieran a cargo de los eventos publicitarios de los clientes.

«Sólo si la pones al frente de un equipo de trabajo», le había dicho él, pero ella había batido sus pestañas como si no entendiera por qué era necesario.

—Lo siento —la oyó decir de nuevo—. Un cliente quiere cambiar el anuncio antes de que salga mañana por la mañana —dijo y suspiró—. En cualquier caso, estaba pensando… Dijiste que volvías en Acción de Gracias por la tarde. Siempre cenamos en casa de mis abuelos, por parte de madre. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Nunca falta gente. Mi abuelo es artista, así que conocerías a mucha gente interesante. Incluso puede que hagas algunos contactos importantes. No nos sentamos a la mesa hasta las seis. A esa hora estarías de vuelta. ¿No?

E. A. pasó por delante de la televisión encendida y añadió su kit de afeitado a la maleta. Con contactos o sin contactos, no iba a aceptar.

—No sé a qué hora llegaré —dijo, repitiendo lo que le había dicho a Kay—. Pero gracias por la invitación. Te lo agradezco.

—De nada. Sólo quería preguntarte. No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, sin contar el día de hoy.

—Los dos hemos estado muy ocupados.

—Lo sé. Deberías tomarte algo de tiempo libre. ¿No crees? La última vez invitaste tú. Ahora me toca a mí. ¿No crees?

E. A. se detuvo entre el armario y la cama. Cerró los ojos, se pasó una mano por el cabello y exhaló el aliento.

No quería hacer aquello. No quería quedar para tomar algo.

—Pasará bastante tiempo antes de que vuelva a tener tiempo libre. Después de ocuparme de algunos asuntos aquí, me iré al extranjero. Llevo tiempo alejado de ese proyecto.

—Claro. Lo entiendo. Entonces te veo en abril o mayo, para que le des el visto bueno a los anuncios. Necesitamos un margen de tres meses para las revistas.

—Genial. Y, Jessica… —le dijo, aliviado—. Gracias por la campaña. Tú y tu equipo habéis hecho un trabajo estupendo.

Ella le dijo que se alegraba de que le hubiera gustado y poco después se despidió.

La presión se desvaneció después de terminar lo de Jessica. E. A. no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esa absurda búsqueda hasta el año siguiente, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer después. Había descubierto que aquellas condiciones de Carlisle no estaban bien, sobre todo después de haberlas puesto en práctica. Podía evadir, pero engañar era otra cosa.

No obstante, tenía asuntos más urgentes de los que preocuparse en ese momento. Tenía que terminar de hacer la maleta y marcharse a Seattle. Allí lo esperaban varias reuniones con su equipo de diseño y también con la Consejería de Urbanismo. La primera cita la tenía a las nueve de la mañana. Y la semana siguiente tenía que reunirse con Emmet para hablar del proyecto de Singapur. Sólo entonces volvería a Portland para terminar la obra de la residencia.

No le llevaría mucho más de unos días terminar la ampliación de la terraza interior, conseguida gracias al derribo de la pared interior de un antiguo almacén. Sin embargo, la ampliación principal, aquella que requería de un permiso de urbanismo para tomar parte del jardín, debía esperar al verano siguiente. Kay pensaba que el dinero saldría de los beneficios obtenidos en la gala benéfica, pero él se haría cargo de ello, así como de los gastos de Edna.

Miró aquel apartamento sencillo y funcional por última vez por si había olvidado algo, y agarró las maletas, los planos y el maletín.

Fue entonces cuando pensó en Bella.

Ella lo había evitado a propósito.

En su mente no quedaba la más mínima duda cuando salió al exterior en medio de la lluvia.

Si ella no quería verlo, no había ningún problema. Pero él iría a verla cuando regresara. Antes de marcharse para siempre, tenía que hacerle saber que no era la clase de hombre que jugaba con dos mujeres a la vez. Ésa nunca había sido su intención y ella debía saberlo.

Nunca había tenido ocasión de hablar con ella de la universidad. Puede que ella pensara que no era asunto suyo, pero alguien tenía que decirle que ya era hora de que hiciera algo para sí misma.

Edward tenía razón.

Bella estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos mientras conducía por aquella carretera mojada. Acababa de dejar a su abuela delante de la televisión y sólo llevaba cinco minutos en el coche, pero ya había llegado a dos conclusiones. Echaba mucho de menos a la mujer que su abuela había sido. Añoraba su ingenio y sus largas charlas, pero sobre todo echaba de menos la sensación de sentirse querida y protegida.

Y Edward tenía razón respecto a lo de su futuro. Había abierto el sobre que él había dejado en su vestíbulo y al ver los planes de estudios de los departamentos de Oceanografía, había entendido de qué quería hablarle.

Al principio había pensado que no tenía tiempo de volver a la universidad con tantas obligaciones, pero la puerta nunca se había cerrado del todo.

Bella se dio cuenta de que debía de hacer algo con su futuro antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Si asistía a clases nocturnas o hacía los cursos a distancia, podría superar las asignaturas que no requerían prácticas presénciales. Sólo tendría que hablar con Jill para que la dejara salir antes los días de clase.

Pero había otra cosa más. Debía darle las gracias a Edward aunque le resultara muy difícil.

Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda: estaba enamorada de él sin remedio y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa porque no fuera así.

Siempre había sabido que era un hombre de mundo, y quizá tenía una mujer en Seattle, otra en Singapur… Tal vez ella y Jessica no habían sido más que una aventura para él.

Pero a pesar de todo, tenía que agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella. Una vez más.

En ese momento se oyó un golpe seco y el volante dio un giro brusco. Aterrorizada, Bella siguió adelante y se resistió a pisar el freno. Un año antes había tenido un pinchazo similar y el camión que iba detrás había estado a punto de chocar contra ella. En aquella ocasión un agente le había dicho que nunca debía pisar el freno y que debía sujetar con fuerza el volante.

Bella recordó sus consejos y se aferró al volante. Como no tenía coches detrás, fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta detenerse debajo de una farola.

A la derecha tenía un campo de golf y a la izquierda se alzaba una colina cubierta de arbustos que separaba la calle de un parque empresarial. Era el día de Acción de Gracias y a las cinco de la tarde todo debía de estar cerrado.

Por delante no se veía nada excepto la oscuridad del crepúsculo. Las farolas iluminadas se perdían en la lejanía. A su espalda, la vista era igual de desoladora.

—Un final perfecto —murmuró.

Sacó el móvil y el monedero, buscó su tarjeta de Autoclub y marcó el número. Pasaron cinco largos minutos antes de que atendieran la llamada y la operadora le dijo que les llevaría tres o cuatro horas llegar hasta ella.

Bella le dio las gracias y decidió cambiarla ella misma.

Sabía cambiar una rueda, pero no quería hacerlo en medio de aquel aguacero.

Pensando que sería inútil esperar la llegada de un buen samaritano, apagó el motor, se quitó el cinturón y desbloqueó el maletero. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

Se puso el abrigo y sacó la rueda de recambio del hueco del maletero, pero no tardó en descubrir que algo iba mal. La había apoyado contra la rueda pinchada cuando notó que no pesaba bastante.

Ésa era la rueda que se había pinchado con un clavo el año anterior. Ella tenía intención de arreglarla, pero aquella semana había tenido que preparar una convención de Jill, y lo había olvidado por completo.

Enfadada consigo misma, Bella se dispuso a guardar la rueda nuevamente. Había amainado un poco y la lluvia se había convertido en una leve llovizna que calaba hasta los huesos.

El agua helada le empapó el cabello mientras metía la rueda en el maletero. Podía sentir la humedad deslizándose por su cuello mientras se secaba las manos en la toalla que estaba junto al gato.

Cuando por fin entró en el coche, chorreaba agua por todas partes.

Llamó a sus vecinos de la derecha, pero saltó el contestador, y el de la izquierda se había ido a pasar el fin de semana fuera. Jill y Jessica ya estarían al otro lado de la ciudad, en casa de su familia, y tampoco quería molestarlas. Estarían a punto de sentarse a la mesa.

Aunque tenía la calefacción a tope, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y tenía los pies encharcados.

Sabía que Edward debía estar de vuelta, pero él era su último recurso.

El repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el techo del coche se hizo más fuerte.

Estaban cayendo chuzos de punta.

Gotas de agua le corrían por la manga del abrigo cuando decidió agarrar el móvil. Había cometido el error de enamorarse de él, pero en ese momento necesitaba su ayuda.

E. A. había salido de Seattle más tarde de lo planeado. Cuando sonó el teléfono y vio el nombre de Bella en la pantalla, estaba al norte de Portland.

—¿Qué tal la cena?

—Te echamos de menos. Pero no te llamo por eso —le dijo, algo indecisa—. ¿Ya estás en Portland?

—Estoy a veinte minutos. ¿Qué sucede?

—He pinchado —confesó resignada—. ¿Te importaría venir a buscarme? Los del seguro no pueden venir antes de las ocho o las nueve.

E. A. frunció el ceño. Más allá de los limpiaparabrisas, las franjas luminosas de la carretera pasaban a toda prisa.

—¿Dónde estás?

Le dijo que estaba junto al campo de golf, a unos tres kilómetros de la residencia. E. A. conocía la zona y sabía que no había casas o negocios alrededor.

—¿Has bloqueado las puertas?

—Sí.

—¿Hay mucho tráfico?

—No. Pero estoy bien. O lo estaré cuando me seque.

A E. A. no le hacía mucha gracia que estuviera sola en mitad de una carretera desierta. Como no quería colgarle el teléfono, le preguntó por qué se había mojado y así se enteró de lo del neumático de la rueda de recambio. Eso le hizo recordar la abolladura del guardabarros.

—Y si nunca arreglaste la rueda… ¿Qué hay de la abolladura del guardabarros? ¿Lo arreglaste?

Ella titubeó.

—He estado muy ocupada.

—Lo tomaré como un «no».

Bella guardó silencio.

—¿Sabes, Bella? Que hayas olvidado arreglar la rueda de recambio porque estabas ocupada con un asunto de Jill es sólo una anécdota, y también que hayas olvidado arreglar la abolladura porque estabas liada con lo de la gala. Pero si vas sumando cosas, descubrirás que siempre estás demasiado ocupada con los problemas de otros como para ocuparte de los tuyos.

—Lo sé —admitió ella.

—¿Y?

—Voy a asistir a clase por la noche.

Aquellas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa.

Bella le dio las gracias por la información y él no tuvo más remedio que admitir que se lo había encargado a su secretaria. Entonces le preguntó cuándo iba a empezar.

Todavía estaban hablando de ello cuando E. A. divisó el pequeño sedan negro junto a la farola.

Como iba en dirección contraria, tomó un cambio de sentido y paró detrás de ella. Entonces le abrió la puerta del pasajero y Bella corrió hasta el todoterreno bajo la lluvia.

—No estás mojada —le dijo al verla entrar—. Estas empapada.

—Un poquito.

En el verde resplandor de las luces del salpicadero, E. A. la vio peinarse con los dedos.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Estoy bien —le dijo sin mirarlo—. Gracias por venir.

—No hay de que. Bueno… —dijo él mientras arrancaba el coche—. Estábamos hablando de pedirle a Jill las vacaciones de verano para asistir a las clases de buceo.

—Eso es —murmuró ella y le explicó que no sabía cómo se lo tomaría.

Después se mostró preocupada por su abuela, que tal vez llegaría a olvidarla por completo si sólo la visitaba los fines de semana.

La conversación parecía de lo más normal, pero J T. sabía que faltaba algo de confianza. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente. Cuando por fin se hizo el silencio entre ellos, la mirada de Bella se perdió en la oscuridad que cegaba la ventanilla del pasajero.

Cuando llegaron, E. A. la acompañó hasta el porche.

—No tenías por qué bajar —le dijo ella, mientras abría la puerta con la llave.

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros y el agua rebotaba contra el camino de cemento y los peldaños de la entrada. El aliento de Bella se congelaba.

E. A. la había oído al parar el coche, pero había salido de todos modos.

—Quiero hablar contigo —le dijo.

—Ya hemos hablado.

—No sobre esto.

Bella abrió la puerta y nada más entrar encendió la luz. Entonces se volvió hacia él. Había dejado encendidas las lámparas junto al sofá, y el salón parecía muy acogedor.

—¿Sobre qué? —le preguntó.

E. A. cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Sécate primero —le dijo él mientras se limpiaba las botas en el felpudo—. Tienes frío.

Bella estaba a punto de negarlo cuando el calor de la habitación la hizo sentir escalofríos. Con aquellos zapatos encharcados, se le puso la piel de gallina.

Como no había captado la indirecta en el coche, tendría que probar otra estrategia. Edward parecía decidido a quedarse allí.

—Te agradezco que me hayas traído —le dijo mientras se sacudía los zapatos de los pies—. Pero acabas de llegar a la ciudad, y no quiero entretenerte. Debes de estar cansado —le dijo mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo—. Y sé que mañana tienes mucho que hacer en la residencia. Supongo que quieres empezar temprano.

Edward no se movió y Bella puso algo de distancia yendo hacia el perchero que estaba junto a la escalera. Se estaba quitando el abrigo cuando sintió que tiraban de él.

—No estoy cansado —Edward tomó la prenda y la colgó en el perchero—. Y no voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que hablemos. Puedes empezar diciéndome por qué quieres echarme. Pero quizá quieras quitarte eso antes.

Las gotas de agua brillaron en su cabello húmedo cuando miró sus medias empapadas. Bella bajó la vista y comprobó que tenía razón.

—No estoy tratando de echarte —le dijo sin subir la mirada más allá de su camisa.

Él no respondió de inmediato.

Bella dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el comedor. En el reflejo de las ventanas, vio como se quitaba la chaqueta. Temblando de frío, volvió al pasillo y encendió la luz. Entonces entró en el baño y tomó una toalla. Al ver su propio reflejo en el espejo, no pudo evitar la exclamación. Él debió de oírla.

—¿Estás bien?

«No», pensó Bella. «No lo estoy. Tengo frío, estoy hecha un espanto, me apetece llorar y quiero que te vayas».

—¿Bella? —su voz estaba más cerca.

Ella tomó la toalla y salió al pasillo.

Comenzó a secarse el pelo.

—¿Sabes, Edward? Ahora no es un buen momento.

—Vale. Sólo dime por qué quieres que me vaya y me iré.

—Nunca he dicho que quiera que te vayas.

—No ha sido necesario.

—Edward…

—Habla conmigo, Bella.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—Eso no es verdad —sus ojos se clavaban en los de Bella—. Tienes un problema y quiero que me digas de qué se trata.


	13. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

E. A. sospechaba cuál era el problema de Bella.

—¿Crees que estoy jugando contigo?

Bella se quedó perpleja al ver que no se andaba con rodeos y decidió ser igual de directa.

Sujetó la toalla contra el cinturón del suéter y cruzó los brazos sobre la felpa azul.

—Has dado en el clavo.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿No crees que es suficiente? Quizá no. Yo no juego en el mismo bando, Edward. Ni siquiera estoy cerca. Es obvio por qué te sientes atraído por Jessica. Lo que no sé es lo que buscas conmigo.

E. A. frunció el ceño.

—Estás hablando en serio.

—¿Por qué lo dices así?

—Porque no tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué?

La humedad de su cabello desprendía un agradable aroma a champú. O quizá fue el perfume de su piel lo que le hizo acercarse un poco más. Aquella preciosa mujer no tenía ni idea de lo que le hacía sentir.

—Sobre ti. Sobre mí y tu hermanastra. No hay nada entre nosotros. Nunca lo ha habido.

—Edward, por favor.

—Fuimos a tomar algo. Eso es todo. Nunca volví a salir con ella. Ni siquiera la llamé a menos que tuviéramos que hablar de negocios.

Un férreo escepticismo acechaba en la mirada de Bella.

—¿Hasta dónde crees que llegamos?

—Honestamente no lo sé —apartó la vista—. Sólo sé que los dos parecíais… muy interesados.

—Yo estaba interesado. Por lo menos creía que lo estaba. Pero ni siquiera llegué a besarla. Nunca —repitió cuando ella le lanzó una mirada confusa—. Nunca he sido un santo, Bella, pero no engaño a una mujer cuando salgo con ella. Por si acaso crees que tengo a alguien por ahí, déjame decirte que no es así.

La única mujer en la que estaba interesado era ella. Nadie más.

Aquella verdad lo pilló desprevenido.

Bella estaba librando una lucha interior que apenas podía esconder.

E. A. se puso tenso. Debía irse. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Casi.

—No quería hablar de esto en la residencia. Como voy a marcharme dentro de unos días, no quería que te quedaras con la impresión de que estaba jugando contigo.

—No sé qué decir. Siento haber pensado mal de ti.

Una tímida sonrisa asomó en los labios de Edward.

—Siempre que me creas, lo acepto.

—Sí, te creo. Y lo siento. Es que no sabía qué pensar.

—No te preocupes —él señaló la toalla—. Ve a secarte. Conozco la salida.

—Espera. ¿Cuándo te marchas?

—No me voy hasta el lunes.

Bella levantó la barbilla e intentó sonreír sin mucho éxito.

—Creo que voy a echarte de menos.

Él levantó una mano y le apartó un mechón mojado de la cara.

—No digas eso —murmuró.

Ella pareció buscar sus caricias con el movimiento de su mejilla. Su desesperación lo golpeó como un puño de acero.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y su pelo mojado le rozó la mano.

—No es nada.

Él le acarició la barbilla con el pulgar.

—Inténtalo de nuevo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene lógica. Es que ahora me siento como cuando estoy con la abuela. Tú estás aquí y estamos hablando, pero ya te echo de menos como si te hubieras ido.

E. A. le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Se lo pasó muy bien disfrazándose.

—¿Pero?

El peso de aquella mano sobre el hombro la hizo añorar el tacto de sus brazos alrededor.

Su abuela se había empeñado en ponerse un vestido y joyas.

—A pesar del pavo y toda la comida, no creo que supiera que era Acción de Gracias. Se pasó toda la tarde en el salón, esperando a mi madre. Pensaba que mamá iba a ir a buscarla para comer.

Fue su mirada lo que le hizo olvidar por qué quería marcharse. Él había visto esa misma expresión en sus ojos siempre que estaba preocupada por Edna. Pero esa vez no era capaz de esconder la tristeza que solía ocultar detrás de otras preocupaciones.

E. A. tiró de ella y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Y después de eso… —le dijo mientras deslizaba las manos sobre su espalda—. Tuviste un pinchazo de camino a casa.

Ella no se resistió, sino que aceptó su abrazo y le agarró de la camisa.

—Éste parece uno de esos meses que moldean el carácter.

Bella apoyó la frente sobre su pecho y suspiró aliviada. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y ella se hundió en el calor de su firme cuerpo. Entonces cerró los ojos e intentó recordar lo que había sentido aquel día en el ascensor.

—Ésas son las semanas —le recordó ella.

—Es verdad —susurró él sobre sus cabellos—. Días malos. Lo único bueno que tienen es que mejoran.

El de Bella lo había hecho. En sus brazos, la tensión desaparecía poco a poco.

—No puedo creer que te acuerdes —le dijo ella.

E. A. rozó sus labios contra el cabello de Bella y sintió cómo se relajaba su delicado cuerpo.

—Yo lo recuerdo todo de ti. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.

—Haces que parezca algo malo.

—Es un poco confuso. Yo quería dejarte en paz, pero no puedo.

Bella se acurrucó contra su pecho.

—Yo tampoco quiero que me dejes —susurró ella.

—Entonces creo que no voy a ninguna parte ahora.

E. A. sintió que su espalda se elevaba al respirar profundamente. Parecía tan pequeña y delicada bajo sus manos. Al llegar a la base de su columna, comenzó a ascender hasta la zona entre los hombros.

Él nunca había abrazado a una mujer. Nunca la había dejado apoyarse contra él mientras la acariciaba y no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

Bella, por el contrario, no parecía notar su inseguridad, sino que estaba donde necesitaba estar.

Mientras le acariciaba el cabello, Edward supo que él también necesitaba estar donde estaba.

—¿Sabes, Bella? Dijiste que no sabías lo que quiero de ti —su voz era grave; un mero susurro—. Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero ahora sí —deslizó una mano por la espalda de la joven—. Esto. Esto es lo que quiero.

Él nunca había sentido esos impulsos antes. Cuanto más la abrazaba, más difícil se le hacía resistirse a los efectos de su aroma y al roce de su esbelto cuerpo.

Como ella tenía sus manos entre ellos, no podía sentir la presión de sus turgentes pechos, pero todo lo que le separaba de ella era una fina capa de tela vaquera, una falda y unas medias. Cada vez que deslizaba la mano por su espalda tenía que luchar contra la tentación de apretarla más contra él.

Él quería más. Ya había probado el dulce de sus labios y también quería probar el sabor y el tacto de su piel bajo las manos. Quería conocer su textura, sus curvas… Y también quería sentir sus manos sobre la piel.

Pero lo que no quería era apartarse de ella.

No obstante, la soltó un momento para agarrarle las muñecas. Cuando lo hizo, volvió a sentir esa tensión que antes la agarrotaba.

Entonces agachó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Tienes café?

Bella pestañeó con la vista fija en su camisa. Aquella pregunta la había dejado confundida.

—Claro —frunció el ceño al mirarle a la cara—. ¿Quieres café?

—No —admitió Edward al tiempo que rozaba sus labios con los de ella.

Fue un toque sutil, pero intenso.

—Es que tenemos que hacer algo antes de que te bese.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Acabas de hacerlo.

—Eso no era un beso.

La sed que Bella sentía amenazó con invadirla mientras aquellos ojos de niebla miraban su boca.

—¿No lo era?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera se acercó.

—Oh.

—Sí —murmuró él—. Quizá puedas enseñarme cómo se hace.

El aliento de esas últimas palabras rozó los labios de Bella. Ella suspiró cuando comenzó a sentir un dolor en el vientre.

El tacto de esos labios contra los suyos era tan tierno como había imaginado. Ella quería esas caricias delicadas y quería todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a compartir con ella.

Pero él estaba esperando a que ella tomara la iniciativa, y Bella no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

No era que nunca la hubieran besado, pero jamás lo habían hecho bien. Jamás la habían besado como lo había hecho Edward, derritiéndole los huesos y despertando deseos que no sabía que existían.

Bella levantó las manos y las puso sobre sus mejillas. Aquellos labios eran muy suaves bajo los suyos, y el tacto de su barba de tres días era deliciosamente áspera.

Bella entreabrió los labios e inclinó la cabeza, buscando un contacto más íntimo. Una ola de calor le recorrió el vientre al sentir que abría los suyos. Aferrándose a su rostro con fuerza, lo besó con todo su ser, acompasando sus bocas como él había hecho. Lo único que deseaba era hacerle sentir lo que ella estaba experimentando, así que se pegó más a él.

E. A. casi estaba sin aliento cuando Bella le besó la comisura de los labios y se apartó.

Él le acarició la base del cuello con el pulgar.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso no me iré a ninguna parte esta noche.

Bella tragó con dificultad.

—¿Lo prometes? —dijo ella, rehuyendo su mirada.

E. A. sabía lo que había visto en esos ojos, así que la agarró de la barbilla y la hizo levantar la cabeza.

Un fuego abrasador se arremolinó en sus entrañas al ver deseo en la profundidad de las negras pupilas de Bella.

Ella se dio cuenta y entreabrió los labios, dejando escapar un suspiro. Atrapado en un maremágnum de pasión, E. A. sucumbió a aquellos ojos y volvió a besarla.

La ternura anterior se desvaneció. En unos pocos segundos, un hambre insaciable se apoderó de él.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí, apretando su estómago contra su palpitante miembro.

A Bella se le escapó el aliento al sentir el contacto y le cedieron las rodillas mientras él la devoraba a besos, aturdiendo sus sentidos y llevándose la soledad que siempre había sentido. Él la había hecho desear aquello incluso antes de haberla tocado.

La voz de Edward fue un mero susurro sobre su oído.

—Quiero hacerte el amor, Bella —le dijo, intentando contener la tensión que amenazaba con desbordarse—. Si eso no es lo que quieres, nos vamos a hacer café.

—No quiero café.

—Bien —dijo él con un gruñido animal y fue tras ella por el pasillo.

Bella sintió sus manos en las caderas, intentando desabrocharle el cinturón. No recordaba haberse deshecho de la toalla, pero debía de haberlo hecho porque un segundo después le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos, y él le estaba bajando la cremallera de la espalda.

Las prendas caían al suelo a su alrededor. Con los labios de E. A. sobre los suyos, Bella pisó la ropa y le sintió tirar de la cintura del suéter. Lo tenía a la altura del sujetador cuando pasaron por delante del baño, y cuando llegaron a la altura del cuartito de la lavadora, ya se lo estaba sacando por los brazos mientras la besaba ávidamente.

Acababan de doblar la esquina rumbo al dormitorio cuando se lo sacó por la cabeza.

Bella no quería que parase. El tacto de sus manos suaves sobre su piel y el deseo que la estaba haciendo sentir crecían por momentos.

—Mi camisa —le dijo él.

Chispas de fuego brillaron en los ojos de Bella mientras Edward la besaba en el cuello.

—Tu turno.

Mientras él la empujaba en dirección a la cama, ella le tiraba de los vaqueros.

«Que Dios me ayude…», pensó Bella en ese momento.

La única cosa que sabía con certeza era que lo amaba. La ansiedad se apoderó de ella al ver el montón de ropa junto a la cama. Ella entendía la mecánica de hacer el amor, pero carecía de experiencia. Pero el miedo y la inseguridad se desvanecieron en cuanto volvió a sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos.

Había sentido su deseo antes, y ahora, con los músculos de su fornido pecho contra sus desnudos senos, Bella pudo sentir el volcán que latía en el interior de Edward.

Quería más. Necesitaba más.

Le agarró de la nuca y juntos cayeron sobre la cama sin hacer en medio de un haz que se colaba por la puerta.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bella al tiempo que Edward los cubría con la manta. Pero esos temblores no tenían nada que ver con el frío que hacía en la habitación. El calor del cuerpo masculino ya le había subido la temperatura.

El tacto de sus manos sobre la espalda la había calmado antes de excitarla, pero en ese momento Edward estaba despertando puntos de su cuerpo que no sabía que tenía.

Ningún hombre se había preocupado lo bastante como para saber cuánto necesitaba un abrazo. Ningún hombre se había molestado en conocerla como lo había hecho él.

Los otros se habían esfumado al enterarse de lo de su abuela, pero él la había ayudado a evitar el cierre del hogar de ancianos. En lugar de hacerse a un lado cuando ella iba a vender la casa, la había ayudado a encontrar una alternativa. En lugar de dejarla posponer el sueño de su vida, la había animado a matricularse en la universidad.

Él sabía lo que era importante para ella, mientras buscaba el tacto de su cuerpo duro y atlético, Bella deseó saber qué era lo importante para él.

No obstante, saber que Edward se preocupaba por ella era todo lo que necesitaba por el momento. Nunca se había sentido tan adorada como cuando él deslizó los labios por su garganta, sus pechos, su abdomen…

E. A. estaba a punto de morir de deseo. La mujer que tenía en los brazos era lo más hermoso del mundo y lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Sus caricias eran meras tentativas de unas manos inocentes, pero resultaban tan sensuales… Ella se estremecía al sentir sus manos sobre el cuerpo, y también dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros. Su piel de seda sabía a azúcar.

Pero no fue sino su apasionada respuesta lo que finalmente le hizo perder el control. E. A. se levantó de la cama y buscó la billetera dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, así que se puso la protección y se tumbó sobre ella.

Nunca había sentido el impulso de hacer suya a una mujer como en ese momento, y fue por culpa de esa necesidad insaciable que la hizo flexionar las piernas alrededor de su cintura al tiempo que la penetraba con todo su ser.

Incapaz de controlarse, la tensión que lo recibió fue más estimulante de lo que podía soportar. Exhaló el aliento y se quedó quieto un instante.

—Bella, eres…

—No pares, por favor —le suplicó ella, atrayéndolo hacia sí—. Dicen que no duele tanto después de todo.

A pesar del desenfreno que corría por sus venas, E. A. oyó sus palabras a través del aquel ardiente estupor. Por un momento, se debatió entre la incredulidad y la certeza, ya que nunca se le había ocurrido que pudiera ser su primera vez. No obstante, el deseo que sentía por ella ganó la batalla.

Ella susurró su nombre, suplicante.

Y él suplicó el de ella, poseyéndola con todo su cuerpo y su alma. Entonces se movió hacia delante, capturando sus labios en un beso sin fin.

Edward sabía que debía darle algo de tiempo para que se acostumbrara a su cuerpo, así que se detuvo un instante y apretó los dientes para poder resistirse al tacto embriagador de su sexo.

Sin embargo, ella comenzó a moverse unos segundos después, y él ya no pudo contenerse más.

Ya en el umbral de la consciencia, E. A. recordó que en alguna ocasión la había creído un soplo de aire fresco. Justo antes de arrojarse a un río de fuego, cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba años sin oxígeno.

Había dejado de llover. En el silencio de la noche, E. A. yacía en la cama con las piernas de Bella alrededor de las suyas y su cabeza sobre el pecho. La mano de ella descansaba sobre su corazón.

Él la había rodeado con el brazo y así podía sentir su respiración profunda y pausada.

Una luz grisácea se colaba por el borde de las cortinas. El reloj digital marcaba las ocho y dos minutos con números de neón verde. Edward estaba esperando aquella sensación tan familiar; la intranquilidad que tantas veces le había hecho escapar antes de meterse en líos. Sin embargo, llevaba casi una hora despierto y sólo tenía ganas de quedarse donde estaba.

Nunca había pensado que existiera una diferencia entre practicar sexo y hacer el amor, pero ellos habían hecho lo segundo, sobre todo después de medianoche; una y otra vez; cada vez más despacio.

Edward no podía creerse que ella se hubiera entregado a él completamente.

La calefacción se puso en marcha y el soplo de aire caliente comenzó a agitar las cortinas. No le cabía la más mínima duda de que ella lo quería, o por lo menos quería al hombre que creía que era.

Aquel pensamiento destruyó su sensación de paz.

La culpa se apoderó de él y entonces se dio cuenta de que la necesitaba en su vida. A su lado no sentía el nerviosismo que siempre lo consumía, y tampoco sentía la urgencia de huir. Él la deseaba. Quería estar con ella.

Pero los viejos hábitos le hicieron negar esos sentimientos al tiempo que recordaba las exigencias de Carlisle.

E. A. ahuyentó aquel último pensamiento. No podía someterla a aquella farsa. Quería que llegara a conocerlo de verdad, que supiera quién era él.

Aquellas verdades lo golpearon sin piedad y en ese momento comprendió que debía ganar tiempo. Bella empezó a moverse en sus brazos. La súbita tensión en sus manos la había hecho despertarse.

La sensación de seguridad que ella había experimentado durante toda la noche se desvaneció en cuanto recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Una avalancha de culpa y remordimientos se abalanzó sobre ella.

—¿Te apetece pasar el día en la nieve?

La voz de Edward fue un susurro sobre la piel de Bella mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Aquella pregunta no era muy romántica, pero bastó para disipar el miedo que Bella había sentido al volver a la realidad.

—Me encantaría. ¿Pero no tienes que trabajar en la residencia?

—Voy a tomarme el día libre —deslizó las puntas de los dedos por su piel y la hizo estremecerse—. Si tú también te lo tomas libre.

Bajo la palma de la mano, Bella podía sentir los latidos regulares de su corazón.

—¿No te retrasarías? —le preguntó.

—No si trabajo el doble de duro mañana.

Bella sintió que enroscaba la pierna alrededor de ella mientras deslizaba las manos por sus caderas y, agarrándola de la cintura, tiró de ella hasta ponerla encima de él.

Apenas había sentido su fornido cuerpo bajo la piel cuando la hizo incorporarse.

Entonces puso los labios sobre su palpitante garganta.

—Tú también tienes algo que hacer.

—El coche —dijo Bella, luchando contra la reacción de su propio cuerpo—. No puedo dejarlo ahí. Hay que remolcarlo hasta el taller para que le arreglen los neumáticos.

Edward la sujetaba con fuerza y le acariciaba el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios.

—Después de levantarnos, dame las llaves y yo me ocuparé. Cuando vuelva… —le dijo un momento antes de hacerla perder la razón—. Seguiremos el juego


	14. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Edward se había marchado un rato antes y Bella había tenido tiempo de secarse el pelo y maquillarse. Cuando sonó el teléfono, pensando que podría ser él, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y sacó el móvil del bolso inmediatamente, temiendo que saltara el contestador.

La identificación de la pantalla sólo decía «número oculto».

—¿Hola?

—Bella. ¿Dónde estás? Soy Jessica.

La expectación se desvaneció. Jessica sólo llamaba cuando quería algo.

—Estoy en casa. Me voy dentro de una hora.

—Quédate ahí. Voy de camino. Tienes que ver algo.

Bella abrió la boca para preguntar de qué se trataba, pero Jessica colgó de repente. Incapaz de imaginar qué era tan urgente, volvió junto al armario para buscar algo que ponerse, pero no pudo deshacerse de aquella sensación. Albergaba la esperanza de resolver el asunto en un momento, ya que podría resultar muy incómodo que Edward llegara con Jessica allí.

Bella no estaba segura de lo que había entre Edward y ella. Sabía lo que esperaba, lo que quería que fuera, pero fuera lo que fuera, era demasiado pronto como para compartirlo con alguien que había dado señas de estar interesada en él.

Al final se decidió por sus mejores vaqueros y después de diez minutos de duda, se puso un jersey blanco y negro.

Fue entonces cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Jessica ya tenía la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta exterior cuando Bella abrió el cerrojo.

La rubia de oro no esperó a que la invitaran a entrar e irrumpió en la casa tan espléndida como siempre, con una chaqueta de Burberry, vaqueros de diseño y botas de tacón.

Parecía extrañamente alarmada, algo inusual en ella. Preocupada, Bella la hizo entrar en el salón.

—Jessica… ¿Qué sucede?

Tenía una revista en una mano y con la otra sujetaba el bolso que le colgaba del hombro. De pronto soltó el bolso en una silla, pero no hizo lo mismo con la revista.

—He descubierto por qué fue imposible recavar información de nuestro cliente —dijo, intentando parecer calmada—. Es porque no es Edward Masen.

Le enseñó un ejemplar de la revista _Forbes_.

—La revista es de mi abuelo. Me llamó la atención el artículo de la portada, así que me la llevé a casa para leerla. Lo que encontré en la página veintisiete era mucho más interesante.

Bella buscó la página marcada.

—«CullenCom está a la cabeza del sector en expansión internacional» —leyó Bella.

El subtítulo hablaba de la expansión del gigante informático en la India. Eso fue todo lo que leyó antes de fijarse en las fotos de la página opuesta.

Había dos de las obras, enormes proyectos en marcha de los que se hacían cargo arquitectos de renombre. Según el comentario situado bajo una de las fotos, E. A. Cullen estaba al frente de la construcción del nuevo complejo de Nueva Delhi.

La imagen en color del apuesto heredero del imperio CullenCom correspondía al hombre con el que Bella acababa de compartir su cama.

La joven miró a Jessica, estupefacta.

—¿E. A. Cullen?

—Es el segundo hijo de Carlisle Cullen.

—¿El multimillonario? —preguntó Bella sin esperar una respuesta.

Todo el mundo sabía que Carlisle Cullen era tan rico como Rockefeller y que tenía varios hijos. Tres o cuatro, si no recordaba mal.

—Es él —confirmó Jessica—. Fundador y dueño de CullenCom, con base en Seattle. E. A. está a cargo de la adquisición y gestión de propiedades. Es el arquitecto que diseña todas sus instalaciones.

Bella se quedó sin palabras. No podía apartar la vista de aquella fotografía que había desatado una tempestad de pensamientos en su mente.

—Ha tenido muchas oportunidades de decirme quién era. Podría habérmelo dicho la primera vez que nos vimos —remarcó Jessica, andando de un lado a otro—. Entonces me dijo que la confidencialidad era importante para él. Pero es evidente que no confiaba lo bastante en nosotros como para revelar su identidad. Me dijo que sus socios no sabían que se iba y que por ello no podía arriesgarse a que descubrieran su nueva aventura empresarial. Yo le aseguré que todo quedaría en el más absoluto secreto hasta que él quisiera divulgar la información —llegó a la enorme pecera cilíndrica y frunció el ceño al ver los helechos sumergidos.

Parecía estar más preocupada por la falta de confianza del hombre que por otra cosa.

—Sólo me gustaría saber en quién no confiaba. ¿En mí o en la agencia?

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, se dio la vuelta.

—Es evidente que va a dejar CullenCom para montárselo por su cuenta —le dijo volviendo junto a la silla—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué quiso hacernos creer que no contaba con muchos medios. Incluso llegó a decirme que tenía que reducir costes. ¿Y por qué no te dio el dinero sin más en lugar de ponerse a trabajar para recortar gastos en la residencia de Edna? Ayer me senté delante del ordenador y saqué toda clase de información sobre él. Ese hombre está podrido de dinero.

Había un toque de exasperación en su voz. Mientras repasaba sus tratos con él, parecía enojada consigo misma por no haber sabido captar las señales.

—En cuanto supe quien era, recordé haber leído que le gusta salir a navegar y escalar montañas. Parece que le van los deportes de riesgo. Llevo dos años sin leer nada de él en la prensa, y no es que siguiera a la familia Cullen con especial interés. El caso es que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía una foto de él, que no recordaba qué aspecto tenía. Cuando apareció por la oficina, pensé que sólo se trataba de un buen partido que quería una campaña de publicidad.

Bella se dejó caer en la silla opuesta. Como Jessica se había callado, levantó la vista de la revista. Su hermanastra la observaba con gesto serio y las manos en las caderas.

—Me alegro de no haber tenido nada con él —dijo—. No me gustaría enamorarme de un tío que no es honesto conmigo.

Bella sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—Bueno… —dijo, volviendo junto a la pecera—. Supuse que lo verías en los próximos días. Sé que habláis con frecuencia. Y como dijiste, quizás sólo habléis de la obra de la residencia, pero cuando estuvo en la oficina la semana pasada, tuve la impresión de que quería algo contigo. Por eso pensé que debías saberlo —dijo, señalando la revista—. Por si piensas que va en serio.

Jessica estaba intentando protegerla y su inesperada amabilidad llegó al corazón de Bella.

La joven cerró la revista y la arrojó sobre la mesa. No había dicho ni una palabra durante el discurso de Jessica y cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo finalmente.

No había lugar a dudas sobre su identidad. Aunque el parecido de la foto hubiera sido una casualidad, había muchas otra coincidencias sospechosas. E. A. Cullen era arquitecto y estaba supervisando un proyecto al otro lado del mundo. Además, la sede de CullenCom se encontraba en Seattle.

No obstante, y a pesar de la evidencia, Bella sintió una desesperada necesidad de escuchar la otra versión de la historia antes de condenarle.

Era un buen hombre, generoso y cariñoso, y por lo menos se merecía el beneficio de la duda. Bella sentía que aquello debía de tener una explicación lógica.

Jessica, en cambio, esperaba más de Bella de lo que había visto hasta ese momento. Cuando la joven se levantó de la silla, sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella.

—Oh, Bella —dijo, con la voz desinflada—. Ya has tenido algo con él.

En ausencia de una negativa, su rostro se llenó de comprensión. Por fin comprendió por qué Edward no había mostrado interés por ella y miró a Bella con simpatía.

—Termina con ello antes de que lo haga él —dijo con la certeza que siempre acompañaba a sus consejos sobre los hombres—. Los hermanos Cullen nunca van en serio en una relación —le advirtió—. El artículo de la revista se refiere a ellos como solteros sin remedio. Edward, quiero decir, E. A. es bastante famoso por sus escarceos. Ayer encontré artículos en Internet que hablaban de una modelo de Mónaco con la que estaba saliendo. Otros lo emparejaban con una actriz francesa. No me acuerdo de su nombre, pero parece ser que es muy famosa. Los artículos eran antiguos, pero no creo que haya cambiado mucho.

«¿Y cómo podría competir contra rivales como ésas?…», pensó Bella.

—Supongo que sí —dijo, dándole la razón.

Los consejos de su hermanastra eran completamente normales, dadas las circunstancias. Lo que la había sorprendido era ver que a Jessica no le costara creer que un hombre como E. A. Cullen pudiera estar interesado en ella.

—¿Sabes, Bella? —le dijo de pronto, en un tono confidencial—. No sé hasta dónde has llegado con él y tampoco te lo voy a preguntar. Ahora sabes quién es y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. Hazte un favor y no pierdas la cabeza por él. Ese tío se mueve en otro mundo.

Al oír sus propios pensamientos en boca de su media hermana, Bella esbozó una triste sonrisa. Jessica y ella parecían tener algo en común después de todo.

—Sé quién es —le dijo Bella.

Era un poco tarde para no perder la cabeza, pero ella siempre había sido buena nadadora y estaba a punto de aprender lo que era tocar fondo.

—Es E. A. Cullen y también es un cliente. Podré arreglármelas.

Algo parecido a respeto se reflejó en la expresión de Jessica.

—¿Sabes, Bella? —le dijo, ladeando la cabeza—. Yo creo que puedes hacerlo —su voz se volvió suave—. ¿Estarás bien?

—Estoy bien.

—Eso decimos todas —murmuró su hermana y le dio un abrazo—. Llámame si necesitas hablar.

Por primera vez desde el día en que se conocieron, en la boda de sus padres, Bella pensó en hacerlo.

—Gracias —le dijo y señaló la revista—. ¿Te importa que me la quede?

Un momento después, Jessica se marchó y Bella volvió a sentarse delante del artículo de seis páginas que hablaba de E. A. Cullen. Aquel hombre al que le encantaban los desafíos tenía un título de Harvard y otro de MIT, por no hablar de innumerables premios de arquitectura.

Bella se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y esperó su regreso.

Nada más entrar y colgar el abrigo, E. A. supo que algo no iba bien. Al traspasar la puerta, se la encontró de pie en mitad del salón con los brazos cruzados sobre una revista.

Aunque se hubiera vestido para ir a la nieve, no parecía tener ganas de ir a ninguna parte. Aquel hermoso rostro estaba lleno de desconfianza.

—El coche estará listo esta tarde —le dijo, pensando en la reserva para cenar que había hecho para el día siguiente—. Le dije al del taller que no podríamos recogerlo hasta mañana.

—Gracias —dijo ella, levantando la barbilla.

E. A. fue a su encuentro y ella le ofreció la revista sin decir palabra.

Él apenas había visto su propia foto cuando ella rompió el silencio.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eras?

Mientras examinaba la revista E. A. pensó que no estaba listo para esa conversación. Sin duda estaba en un aprieto.

Sus ojos dolidos le acusaban con la mirada.

Él nunca había querido que ocurriera eso.

—Iba a hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo?

E. A. todavía no había pensado en ello. La revista aterrizó en la mesa con un golpe seco.

—Te dije que había cosas que no podía contarte…

—¿Como quién eres? El mundo entero sabe quién eres.

—No es tan sencillo.

—Entonces, por favor —le pidió con tono de súplica—. Intenta simplificarlo.

Aquel ruego le partió el alma y entonces recordó que debía atenerse a las reglas de Carlisle por sus hermanos.

E. A. avanzó hacia ella con intención de abrazarla, de demostrarle que nada había cambiado, pero Bella retrocedió.

—Ojalá pudiera —murmuró él y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

No podía explicarle nada sin infringir las condiciones de su padre y por ello se había pasado la mañana intentando buscar la manera de librarse de ellas.

La ironía de todo aquello era que estaba muy cerca de cumplir con el acuerdo que todos habían firmado.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Ella sabía quién era él.

—No puede ser tan difícil —insistió Bella, dispuesta a ayudarlo—. ¿Es por el nuevo negocio? ¿O es que no confiabas en la discreción de la agencia?

—No es nada de eso.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata? ¿Y cuándo ibas a decírmelo? Necesito saber la verdad —dijo Bella, sintiéndose traicionada—. Necesito saber que tenías una buena razón para hacer el amor conmigo sabiendo que yo no tenía ni idea de quién estaba en mi cama —le dijo, exaltada—. Sabes que me debes la verdad.

La calma que intentaba mantener corría peligro de romperse de un momento a otro. La joven podía sentirlo en el picor de las lágrimas que pugnaban por derramarse, y también en los temblores de su voz.

—Sé que te lo debo, Bella. Lo sé —le dijo E. A., intentando aplacar su dolor.

No sabía cómo decirle que se había tropezado con sus planes cuando menos esperaba encontrar a la mujer de su vida.

—Ven aquí —le dijo tomándola de la mano cuando en realidad deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos.

La condujo a la mesa del comedor, recordando la primera vez que había estado en esa casa. En aquella ocasión la mesa había estado cubierta de fotos y álbumes, pero en ese momento la brillante madera de roble con aroma a limón albergaba tres velas verdes y los planes de estudio que él le había conseguido. Los folletos tenían anotaciones y algunas páginas estaban marcadas.

—Esto te va a sonar raro —le dijo E. A.

—No me importa cómo suene siempre que seas honesto conmigo.

—Así será. Lo prometo —sacó una silla y la hizo sentarse—. Sólo quiero que me prometas que esto quedara entre nosotros. No quiero perjudicar a mis hermanos. No sé qué pasaría si llegara a saberse lo que mi padre está haciendo, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso.

Impaciente por oír lo que tenía que decirle, Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—No diré nada —le dijo.

E. A. se sentó en la silla opuesta.

—Nunca tuve intención de engañarte, Bella. Tienes que creerme.

Lo ocurrido la noche anterior los había pillado por sorpresa, pero él siempre había sabido que aquella farsa estaba mal. Viendo la reacción de Bella, lo único que quería era terminar con ello de una vez por todas.

—La primera vez que fui a Swan & Associates fue para ver si era la clase de empresa que estaba buscando para preparar una campaña de publicidad. No saqué cita con mi nombre porque no sabía cuántas agencias tendría que visitar para encontrar a la adecuada. Todo lo que os dije a ti y a Jessica respecto a la necesidad de guardar silencio durante un tiempo era cierto. La razón por la que quiero abrir mi propia empresa es que… Es que necesito guardarme las espaldas. Carlisle… Mi padre quiere que yo y mis hermanos nos casemos y le demos nietos. Si no encontramos una esposa antes de julio, venderá CullenCom y nos quitará todo aquello que amamos. La amenaza fue dirigida a todos por igual. Si uno se niega, todos perdemos. Yo me imaginé que esas condiciones eran imposibles de cumplir y montar mi propio negocio fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer.

—¿Te están obligando a que te cases? —le preguntó Bella, anonadada.

—Es una forma de decirlo. Pero acabo de…

—No. Espera… —le dijo ella, tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo aquello—. Tu nuevo negocio… Vas a abrirlo porque perderás tu puesto en la empresa si no accedes a casarte antes del plazo.

—Es muy probable.

No era de extrañar que hubiera mostrado tan poco entusiasmo al hablar de la nueva aventura empresarial. Sin duda había intentado escapar de toda esa manipulación.

Eso era lo único que tenía sentido para Bella en ese momento.

—Pero podrías habernos dicho quién eras después de elegirnos. Podrías habérmelo dicho —le dijo, pues eso era lo que más le importaba.

—No podía. Una de las condiciones era que las mujeres no podían saber quiénes éramos. Todas las esposas de mi padre no eran más que caza fortunas y Carlisle no quería otra más en la familia. Yo no quería casarme. No tenía intención de casarme nunca —le dijo, procurando ser honesto—. Pero entonces conocí a Jessica y pensé que aquello podría funcionar. Por eso no dejé que nadie supiera quién soy.

El nudo que Bella tenía en el estómago se hizo más fuerte.

—Porque pensaste que querías casarte con ella.

—Porque pensé que podría querer —le aclaró E. A.

—Y ella no tenía ni idea de que estaba en un _casting_.

Aquella rotunda conclusión le hizo preocuparse.

Hasta ese momento había estado dispuesta a escuchar, pero cuando se levantó de la silla, E. A. supo que no se tomaría muy bien el final de la historia.

La tensión que agarrotaba sus músculos le hizo levantarse tras ella.

—Querías la verdad. Te la estoy contando. Te dije que nunca hubo…

—Te creo en ese sentido. De verdad.

No se trataba de su hermanastra, sino de ellos dos.

—Creo todo lo que me has dicho. Absolutamente todo —le aseguró—. Porque ningún hombre admitiría algo tan retorcido de no ser verdad. Sólo quiero saber una cosa —en realidad tenía docenas de preguntas, pero sólo una importaba—. ¿Yo también soy una posible candidata?

E. A. tuvo la certeza de que Bella se estaba cerrando por completo.

—No fue así contigo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que yo voy a saberlo… E. A.?

Su nombre le parecía tan extraño… Se había enamorado de un hombre al que no conocía.

Ni siquiera sabía qué nombre representaban las letras.

—¿Cómo sé que no estás desesperado y que me ves como una opción más fácil que mi hermana? ¿Cómo sé que no me ves como una posible alternativa?

E. A. no podía negar la verdad de aquellas palabras, pero no sabía qué decir para borrar sus dudas.

Podía decirle que la quería, que deseaba cuidar de ella y de Edna, si se lo permitía. Podía decirle que la ayudaría aunque no quisiera nada con él.

No.

Cualquier cosa que dijera sonaría falso en ese momento.

Podría decirle que quería tenerla en sus brazos, en su cama y en su vida, pero ella siempre pensaría que sólo estaba diciendo lo que ella quería oír.

Se había pasado la vida diciendo que no necesitaba a nadie, que estaba mejor solo, y al ver que algo tan preciado se le estaba escapando de las manos, había vuelto a esa posición defensiva para protegerse.

—No sé cómo puedes saberlo. Nada de lo que diga ahora te convencerá de lo contrario, ¿me equivoco?

—Lo dudo mucho. Ahora mismo creo que debes irte.

—Bella…

—Edward… E. A. —dijo, aún más inquieta y nerviosa—. Lo último que quiero ser es un medio para lograr un fin. Por favor, vete.

Al no tener buenos argumentos, E. A. intentó rozarle la mejilla con la mano, pero ella rehuyó la caricia. Destrozado, desistió de su intento.

—Te veo luego —le dijo y recogió el abrigo.

Aquello no había terminado, pero en ese momento era imposible hacer otra cosa. Sin decir nada más, salió por la puerta, dejando a un lado el resentimiento y la impotencia. Su increíble espíritu de supervivencia nunca dejaría de luchar.

Bella había comprendido por qué E. A. Cullen evitaba ir de vacaciones. Todas aquellas celebraciones y expectativas le hacían sentirse… atrapado.

La desilusión se había cernido sobre ella antes de dejar Elmwood House. Había pasado una Nochebuena tranquila en la residencia, junto a las residentes y algunos familiares, pero los adornos y el árbol no habían conseguido devolverle el espíritu navideño. Llevaba todo un mes tratando de no pensar en aquel hombre que le había robado la alegría, pero los interrogantes se sucedían uno tras otro en sus pensamientos.

Todos seguían conociéndolo como Edward, y no hacían más que preguntarle por él una y otra vez. Querían saber cómo y dónde estaba; si estaría en la ciudad en Navidad…

La única certeza que podía darles era que no estaría allí por Navidad.

Kay y el resto del personal se habían llevado una gran decepción, pues tenían la intención de invitarle a cenar en Navidad.

Charlie también le había echado en falta y también había comentado que habían hablado de irse de escalada el verano siguiente.

Por lo menos, Bella tenía algo por lo que alegrarse. Kay y Charlie estaban saliendo juntos, pero al oírles hablar de E. A. constantemente, no podía evitar pensar que a ella también la había decepcionado.

Antes de su regreso a Seattle, ella le había evitado por todos los medios, y él tampoco había intentado verla o llamarla. Una semana después, la había llamado por teléfono, pero ella había esperado a que saltara el contestador. La tercera vez, en cambio, le había dejado un mensaje diciéndole que sabía que estaba evitándole y que se encontraba en la India. Iba a regresar a finales de mes y entonces la llamaría.

Ese día le había enviado flores.

No para ella, sino para su abuela. Edna ya no recordaba quién era el Edward de la tarjeta, pero las flores le habían encantado igualmente.

Bella la había dejado acariciando uno de aquellos hermosos capullos de rosa.

No estaba lloviendo, pero la suave neblina que empapaba el cielo nocturno hacía necesario el uso del limpiaparabrisas. Las luces de Navidad pasaban por las ventanillas a toda velocidad.

No tenía planes para esa noche, pero la tristeza que sentía no tenía nada que ver con ello, ni tampoco con lo mucho que echaba de menos a aquella mujer que en otra época hubiera podido decirle cuánto tiempo tardaba en cicatrizar un corazón roto. Podía visitar a alguna amiga, pero no le apetecía celebrar nada. La persona con la que quería estar la había traicionado, y sin confianza no había seguridad.

Estaba mucho mejor sola.

Con un suspiro, apagó la radio y giró la esquina que llevaba a su casa. Ya estaba harta del espíritu navideño. Se serviría una copa de vino y llamaría a Edward esa misma noche.

Había oído que mezclar una copa de vino con una llamada a un ex era muy mala idea, pero él era su único ex y quería decirle un par de cosas. En primer lugar tenía que devolverle el cheque que le había enviado para pagar sus estudios. No quería su dinero. Y también quería pedirle que no volviera a aparecer por su casa cuando volviera a los Estados Unidos. Por mucho que lo echara de menos, verlo de nuevo le haría mucho más daño.

Estaba preguntándose qué hora sería en la India cuando vio un impresionante Jaguar negro aparcado delante de su casa. Acababa de detenerse junto al coche para entrar en el garaje cuando E. A. se bajó.

Mientras decidía si se trataba de un espejismo, pisó el freno y miró atrás. Él era real. Y se dirigía hacia ella.

Bella no se molestó en meter el coche en el garaje y lo dejó delante de la casa. Agarró el bolso, respiró hondo para recuperar la calma y fue a su encuentro.

Ella no tenía intención de sonar tan cortante cuando le increpó:

—Dijiste que no volvías hasta fin de mes.

—Yo también me alegro de verte.

Al sentir su intensa mirada, que la recorría de arriba abajo, Bella suavizó un poco su actitud.

—Iba a llamarte —le dijo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta noche.

—Entonces, he hecho bien en venir —arqueó una ceja—. ¿Entramos, o prefieres quedarte bajo la lluvia y mojarte otra vez?

La neblina se había convertido en una espesa niebla que lo envolvía todo en un halo fantasmal. No tardaría mucho en humedecerle el cabello y la ropa.

Intentando olvidar lo que había ocurrido la última vez que se había mojado, se volvió hacia la casa y atravesó la franja de césped a toda prisa. Él le sujetó la puerta exterior mientras abría la de dentro. Al empujar hacia dentro, el árbol navideño de cintas rojas se tambaleó un poco y un intenso aroma a pino los recibió al entrar. E. A. cerró la puerta tras de sí, y ella se quitó el abrigo. Entonces se volvió hacia él. No quería pensar por qué estaba allí. Las posibilidades eran muy desconcertantes.

Sin saber qué hacer, decidió sacar un tema de conversación.

—¿Es ése tu coche?

—Uno de ellos. Vine en coche de Seattle. Todos los vuelos estaban completos y la tripulación del jet tiene un par de días libres.

—¿Tienes un jet?

—Es de la empresa.

«Claro», pensó Bella.

La joven lo miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y un jersey de _cachemire_ gris. La chaqueta de cuero y los zapatos debían de ser italianos. Cuando levantó la mano para apartarse el pelo de la cara, un Rolex de oro emitió un destello inconfundible bajo la luz de la entrada.

Edward Masen era impresionante, pero E. A. Cullen era decididamente deslumbrante.

Bella intentó calmarse recordando que lo había visto desnudo, pero el pensamiento no hizo nada para deshacer el nudo que tenía en el estómago. Todo su atlético cuerpo la volvía loca.

Bella fue hacia el comedor para cerrar las cortinas y encender la luz.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —dijo mientras buscaba el tirador de la cortina.

En la oscuridad de la noche podía ver su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana yendo hacia ella.

—Una media hora. Todavía estabas con Edna cuando llamé a la residencia. Kay me dijo que no sabía si tenías otros planes para esta noche, pero me dijo cuando te ibas —su reflejo desapareció con el movimiento de la cortina—. Pensé que podrías ir a casa de Jill si las cosas todavía iban bien entre vosotras. Había decidido volver por la mañana si no venías en media hora.

—No suelo hacer cosas con ella o con Jessica durante las vacaciones —dijo mientras cerraba las cortinas de la otra ventana—. Siempre pasan la semana en la casa de campo de los padres de Jill. Están en Aspen —dijo.

No se molestó en decirle que mientras tanto, ella le cuidaba las plantas.

E. A. se detuvo delante del pequeño árbol, completamente decorado. A ella le hubiera encantado tener un árbol grande y deslumbrante, pero no había suficiente espacio junto a la mesa del comedor.

—¿Kay sabía que estabas aquí?

Él empezó a tararear mientras contemplaba el árbol.

—Supuse que no aparecerías si sabías que estaba aquí, así que le pedí que no te lo dijera. Además, tenía que hablar con Charlie —dijo, como si preguntar por ella no hubiera sido una prioridad—. Hemos estado hablando de ir a escalar el próximo verano y tuve que mirar la agenda —frunció el ceño al reparar en la base del árbol—. ¿Cómo enciendes las luces?

Bella fue hacia el arbolito, se agachó, y lo enchufó a la corriente. Los adornos comenzaron a brillar a la luz de blancas bombillas diminutas. Había demasiadas luces, pero el árbol era suyo y a ella le gustaba.

—Vaya —murmuró E. A.—. Esto podría servir para que aterrizaran los aviones en el aeropuerto de La Guardia.

—¿Has venido por alguna razón, aparte de criticar mi árbol?

—Quería hablar contigo —le dijo sencillamente—. Y es un árbol impresionante. Un poco escuálido, pero impresionante.

—Edward… E. A.

—Es Edward.

Le gustaba oírla pronunciar su nombre.

—Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Masen era el apellido de soltera de mi madre. Le gustaba mucho la aliteración —se encogió de hombros—. O eso me han dicho.

Tocó uno de los adornos. Era de color rosa y llevaba escrito la primera Navidad de Bella con purpurina.

—Los tienes desde hace mucho tiempo.

Muchos de ellos eran de su infancia. Recuerdos que había salvado de aquellas Navidades de las cuales apenas recordaba unos cuantos detalles.

—Algunos de ellos —dijo ella.

Él debía de estar pensando que era una sentimental.

—Nuestro árbol siempre lo preparaba un decorador. O quizá una florista. Lo único que sé es que el tema cambiaba todos los años y todos los adornos hacían juego. Nunca he tenido uno propio.

Con la punta del dedo índice empujó un adorno de cristal.

—¿Y esto qué es?

—Es un zapato de cristal —respondió ella tranquilamente.

Edward le dio la vuelta y leyó la inscripción dorada que iba del tacón a la punta.

—«Felices para siempre».

—Es de Disneylandia —le dijo, pensando que debía deshacerse de aquel adorno.

En otra época había sido lo bastante estúpida como para creer en esas tonterías.

—Todavía no me has dicho por qué estás aquí.

E. A. soltó el adorno.

Podría haberle dicho que estaba allí para renovar la donación benéfica de Elmwood House por veinte años más. Kay se había quedado sin palabras al oír sus intenciones, y también se había sorprendido mucho al ver su verdadero nombre completo y dirección, necesarios para las facturas de Edna.

Podría haberle dicho que sólo necesitaba verla con sus propios ojos y comprobar que se encontraba bien.

Sin más rodeos, Edward se tocó el pelo y fue al grano.

—Estoy cansado de dar vueltas, Bella.

Aunque seria, la expresión de Bella se tornó preocupada.

—No sé qué quieres decir.

—Quiero decir que estoy cansado de tachar cosas de una lista cuando por fin las hago. Me he pasado la vida persiguiendo cosas y consiguiéndolas. Pero ya he dejado de sentirme feliz cuando consigo lo que quiero.

Reconocer aquello le puso nervioso, pero sabía que debía sostenerle la mirada.

—Llevo toda la vida de proyecto en proyecto, de aventura en aventura, porque tenía miedo de frenar un poco. Y cuando por fin me atreví a hacerlo… Fue gracias a ti.

Él dio un paso hacia ella, pero ella no retrocedió.

—Cuando estaba contigo no sentía lo que solía sentir cuando navegaba, escalaba o me refugiaba en el trabajo. Por eso me quedé para trabajar en la residencia. No sólo necesitaba escapar. Necesitaba estar contigo.

Bella esquivó su mirada y en ese momento él dio otro paso.

—Sé que dudas de mí y no te culpo. Yo me alejaría de cualquier mujer que me engañara como lo hice yo, pero cuando empezó todo sólo estaba pensando en mi trabajo y en mis hermanos. No sabía que iba a encontrarte… Yo me enamoré de ti, Bella —dijo esas palabras con toda la calma del mundo, pero por dentro su corazón latía a mil por hora—. No lo planeé. En realidad no esperaba que pasara, pero pasó. Si todavía sientes algo, no quiero dejarte ir.

Sentimientos contradictorios rasgaban el corazón de Bella. El hombre al que amaba acababa de decir las palabras que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando oír, pero más que alegría, sentía una profunda incertidumbre.

Mientras libraba aquella batalla, buscó una señal en aquel rostro masculino. Edward tenía oscuras líneas alrededor de los ojos, y su voz sonaba segura y decidida.

Parecía muy cansado, fatigado.

—Sabes que me importas, Edward. En realidad, te quiero.

Él tenía que saberlo. Ella nunca se habría entregado a él de no haber sido así.

—Pero sé que necesitas una esposa que esté a la altura de tu posición.

Extrañamente aliviado, él levantó una ceja.

—¿Me quieres?

Bella se cruzó de brazos de forma defensiva.

—Ésa no es la cuestión.

—Cierto. La cuestión es que tengo la necesidad de casarme.

—Eso es.

Ella lo amaba. Ése era el mayor regalo que la vida le había hecho jamás. Edward extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—No necesito casarme —le aseguró mientras la veía resistirse a sus caricias sin mucho éxito—. Ya no tengo esa posición de la que hablas. Por lo menos no después de Año Nuevo. Lo dejo, y también la herencia. Y la isla —eso sí le dolió—. Dijiste que nunca podrías saber si me importabas de verdad. Librarme de los obstáculos me pareció la mejor manera de demostrarte que era sincero. Eso no quiere decir que sea pobre —le dijo al verla boquiabierta—. Tengo mi propio dinero —millones, en realidad—. Pero quiero seguir adelante con la empresa aquí. Tú tienes que estar cerca de tu abuela. Y creo que me va a gustar ser mi propio jefe. Sólo necesito otra oportunidad, bajo nuestros términos, de nadie más.

Bella guardó silencio y se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, sin atreverse a reavivar la esperanza. La duda y la desconfianza acechaban en su interior.

—¿Has renunciado a todo? ¿Por mí?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No sabía que otra cosa hacer.

El corazón de Bella latía desbocado cuando él señaló el zapato de cristal del árbol.

—No necesito que nos casemos, pero quiero hacerlo. Casándome contigo puedo intentar lo del cuento de hadas. Pero primero necesito que vengas a Seattle conmigo.

Bella aún no sabía qué pensar. Él había renunciado a su herencia y a la isla por ella. Aquella isla en la que le gustaba navegar… Allí había hecho fotos de ballenas para ella.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Bella con la voz ahogada.

—Porque necesito que me ayudes a convencer a mi padre de que mantenga el acuerdo para mis hermanos. Yo puedo librarme porque no pierdo nada desobedeciendo sus reglas. Seguro que podemos lograr que me elimine. Por cierto —le dijo, tomándola en brazos—. ¿Qué quieres de regalo de bodas?

Con una mano sobre su chaqueta de cuero, Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Estar a su lado era el mejor regalo de todos.

—No necesito un regalo de bodas.

—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no compro la agencia? Así Jill y Jessica trabajarían para ti.

Un destello de picardía brilló en sus ojos.

Edward trataba de demostrarle que quería protegerla, pero ella no necesitaba una recompensa tan grande.

—Te lo agradezco —le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla—. Pero no quiero esa agencia. Tú sabes que trabajar ahí es sólo un medio para conseguir un objetivo.

—Ahora tienes distintos medios —bajó la cabeza y rozó sus labios con los de ella.

Bella suspiró al sentir el contacto.

—Te daré todo lo que desees —le dijo mientras le rozaba la comisura de los labios—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras —de camino a la otra comisura, la besó en el labio inferior—. Contrataremos a gente que se haga cargo de todo si todavía quieres ir a la facultad —sintió su aliento tembloroso sobre la mejilla—. Y cuanto estés lista, podemos tener niños.

Bella levantó la vista y buscó la sonrisa en sus ojos.

—¿Quieres tener niños?

—Sí. Claro.

Nunca había pensado en tener familia antes de conocerla, excepto en lo que se refería a no ser parte de ninguna, pero ella le había hecho ver lo importante que era la familia.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a practicar?

A Bella le pareció que le iba a estallar el corazón cuando vio aquel brillo en sus ojos. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Simplemente sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, poniéndose de puntillas para darle el beso que él anhelaba. Una vez le había dicho que tenía que enseñarle cómo se hacía, y eso era lo que quería en ese momento.

Bella lo besó con desenfreno y pasión, y él le devolvió el beso con el mismo frenesí, dejando claro que la había echado de menos tanto como ella a él.

Un momento después, sintiendo su cuerpo sobre los latidos de su corazón, la levantó en brazos y la condujo a través del pasillo, rumbo a su futuro.

De camino, le susurró algo.

—Lo tomaré como un «sí».


	15. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

El tacto protector del brazo de Edward alrededor de su cintura la hizo mirarle a la cara y contemplar su hermoso perfil. El _smoking_ le sentaba tan bien como unos viejos vaqueros.

Su propio vestido era de lo más sencillo: negro y sin tirantes; pero Bella se sentía como una princesa en un mundo de fantasía, gracias a la gargantilla de diamantes, el brazalete a juego y el anillo de platino de dos quilates.

Una suave música animaba el ambiente a su alrededor.

Edward había recibido la invitación a la fiesta que su padre celebraba entre Navidad y Año Nuevo, pero había decidido no asistir. Había dicho que no le echarían en falta con trescientos invitados. Sin embargo, su padre le había pedido que asistiera al evento junto a su prometida. Asombrosamente, no se lo había ordenado, y había insistido en que llevara a su futura esposa. Era por ese motivo, entre otros, que se encontraban en medio de una galería circular, contemplando los festejos. Carlisle Cullen iba hacia ellos con un sobre blanco en la mano.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Edward reconoció la carta que le había enviado dos semanas antes, en donde renunciaba a la herencia.

Tras aquellas gafas de pasta negra, los ojos de Carlisle lo miraban intensamente.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿Renunciar a todo?

Edward sintió la tensión de Bella y le apretó la cintura. Ella siempre era capaz de guardar la entereza y eso era algo de lo que él estaba orgulloso.

—Cuando te llamé te dije que no es lo que quiero —le dijo Edward tranquilamente—. Pero es lo que tengo que hacer.

Carlisle no le había dado otra opción.

—Lo único que quiero ahora es a Bella, pero también quiero asegurarme de que no les quites lo suyo a Alec y a Emmet si cumplen con tus condiciones.

Carlisle no hizo caso de sus últimas palabras y centró su atención en la mujer a la que apenas conocía. Sorprendentemente, su voz perdió aquel tono de acero.

—Bella.

—¿Sí?

—Lo que ha hecho E. A., y lo que me ha dicho de ti, me dice que eres la mujer que yo quería para él. No tenemos tiempo de hablar ahora. Tengo invitados —dijo y señaló hacia la multitud—. Sólo quería terminar con este asunto. Todavía quiero nietos y no voy a dejar que ellos pierdan lo que les pertenece. Toma esto —dijo y le entregó el sobre a Bella—. Haz lo que quieras con él. Rómpelo, quémalo, enmárcalo. Por lo que a mí respecta, nunca lo he visto.

Se sacó otro sobre del bolsillo de la chaqueta del traje.

—Y esto es tuyo —dijo, dirigiéndose a J. T—. Como no acepto esta renuncia, sigues ocupando el mismo cargo y tu herencia será la que te corresponde. En lo que respecta a Hurricane Island, es tuya. Ésas… —dijo mientras E. A. aceptaba el sobre—. Son las escrituras. La he puesto a tu nombre.

E. A. arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Me das la isla?

—¿No la quieres?

—Claro que sí. ¿Y qué pasa con Emmet y Alec? La única forma de no perjudicar sus intereses es renunciar a todo.

—Y eso has hecho, pero yo te lo he devuelto. Tómalo como un regalo de compromiso. Y no te preocupes por tus hermanos. El acuerdo sigue vigente para ellos. Ya encontrarán la forma de conservar aquello que aman, como has hecho tú y Jasper.

E. A. sintió una extraña gratitud hacia Carlisle. Aunque fuera a su manera, su padre le estaba diciendo que se preocupaba por él y estaba tratando de ser justo. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Bella, que era incapaz de guardar resentimiento, decidió que era el momento de dejar atrás el pasado y seguir adelante sin rencor.

Se guardó el sobre en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

—En ese caso, gracias. Por todo —dijo y le estrechó la mano a su padre.

Carlisle nunca había sido una persona de abrazos y apretones de mano. En realidad, E. A. no recordaba haberle estrechado la mano hasta ese momento.

—Bien. Entonces estamos en paz —le dijo antes de apartarse.

—Sólo una cosa más —le dijo E. A. antes de que se fuera—. Le dije a Emmet que terminaría el trabajo en la India y después me quedaría aquí.

Gracias a la mujer que estaba a su lado había encontrado la motivación que le faltaba en todos los aspectos de su vida, y había descubierto que realmente quería abrir la empresa de diseño que antes era un mero plan de supervivencia. No sería un proyecto a gran escala, pero así podría seguir trabajando con Emmet cuando lo necesitara.

Y también podría llevar a Bella a todos aquellos lugares que estaban en su lista.

—Quiero estar cerca de la familia que voy a empezar.

Carlisle miró a Bella.

—Pensaba que ibas a posponer lo de los niños hasta terminar la carrera.

—Queremos que conozca a sus nietos, así que vamos a buscar ayuda —dijo Bella, sin saber muy bien cómo se iban a organizar.

Ella tenía que estar cerca de su abuela y Edward quería que viajara con él siempre que pudiera.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los obstáculos, ella sabía que saldrían adelante. Todo el mundo tenía que arreglárselas como pudiera. Incluso Jill.

Quizá era ella la que estaba en el peor aprieto.

La noche anterior su madrastra la había llamado al móvil para que organizara una fiesta de Año Nuevo a última hora. Y Nochevieja era al día siguiente.

Al decirle que no podría ayudarla porque estaba fuera de la ciudad con su prometido, Jill se había echado a reír creyendo que era una broma, pero al oír de quién se trataba se había alegrado mucho por ella.

Y entonces le había entrado el pánico al darse cuenta de que tendría que contratar a un gerente, a un asistente personal y a una contable a media jornada.

Todos ellos eran necesarios para reemplazar a su hijastra.

El único comentario de Jessica al ponerse al teléfono había sido…

«Así se hace, chica».

Carlisle Cullen miró a su futura nuera y a su hijo, pero no dijo nada. Los saludó con un gesto que demostraba satisfacción y desapareció en dirección a los ascensores.

Edward le puso la mano en el hombro y la hizo girar.

—No estuvo mal.

—¿Mal? —dijo ella, sorprendida ante la generosidad de Carlisle—. Has recuperado tu herencia, Edward. Has protegido los intereses de tus hermanos. Tienes tu isla.

Unos brazos que ya le eran familiares le rodearon la cintura.

—Olvidas algo.

Bella no sabía a qué se refería.

—Tengo a la chica.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa y le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos. Le encantaba ver cómo la miraba, cómo la tocaba.

Simplemente lo amaba como nunca había amado.

Poniéndose de puntillas, acercó sus labios a los de él.

—Tienes a la chica.

Él también sonrió y atrapó esas últimas palabras en un beso lleno de promesas, de cariño, de gratitud…

En otros tiempos no lo hubiera creído posible, pero finalmente había encontrado aquello que había renunciado a buscar antes de empezar.

Él también quería vivir un sueño, un cuento de hadas con la mejor princesa que jamás había existido…

**Fin**


End file.
